


Bad News

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angry Blitz, Beer, Berlin (City), Bomb defuse, Character Development, Death, Emotions, Feels, Football, Friendship, GSG9, Happy Ending, Hostage Rescue, I seem to like hurting Jäger, M/M, More sexual content, Patrol, Porn, Psycho Bandit, Rating is because of later chapters, Sexual Content, Swearing, Teambuilding, Torture, Virgin sex, mission, sorry for that, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: This story describes how the GSG9 members met before Rainbow.Blitz is moved to the division of the Bundespolizei in Berlin. Once there, he feels at home quite quickly. He makes new friends, got his colleagues' respect and takes part in successful missions. But what is it about this prankster Bandit everybody seems to be afraid of? Involuntarily, Blitz gets involved with him. But is he really the bad guy everybody thinks he is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Reality has been altered for the sake of this story, as follows:  
>  \- GSG9 is based in Sankt Augustin-Hangelar. This story takes place in Berlin.  
> \- GSG9 is based in one city, which is the above named. GSG9 does not have divisions elsewhere in the country.  
> \- GSG9 has more (different) tasks than the ones described in this story (internationally as well).  
> Furthermore, please realise that this is a work of fiction. This is how I imagined the meeting of the GSG9 operators, which is probably (definitely) not how Ubisoft had intended it. If you disagree with the personalities I assigned to the characters, tough. If something seems horribly wrong, however, please do tell me. Suggestions and requests are more than welcome!
> 
> This story takes place about 10 years ago. It's my first longer and serious fic for this fandom. Please enjoy (:

Blitz looked through the dirty train windows at the tall, grey buildings of his country’s capital. He had never much liked Berlin, the state of the city during the cold war was still evident today, even after so many years. One side of the city was modern, nice and clean. The ‘capitalist’ side, Blitz called it. While the other side seemed dirty and old to him, no matter how the German government tried to change it. That was the ‘communist’ side, of course. The people of this city had suffered undeservedly, and Blitz could swear it was still visible in the faces of the old people sitting on the train around him. The students didn't seem to feel it. They talked cheerfully, not caring about these old people and they conversed in any language one could think of, which disturbed Blitz greatly. He himself was born in a smaller city, Bremen, in the northwest of the country. There he was used to picturesque, old buildings and not the grim, big city of Berlin. Of course it had its beautiful bits, the monuments and such, but Blitz wasn't keen on the capital of Germany in general. But alas, the Bundespolizei needed his help here and he figured he should just try and make the best of it.

Because the Bundespolizei, yes, that was his life. He was part of the anti-terrorist group GSG9, and he was immensely proud of that. He dealt with all kinds of situations and he never knew what the next day would bring. It was an exciting, if not dangerous life, and Blitz enjoyed it. He saw himself as the defender of the team, willing to take a bullet to save someone else’s life. He wore heavy armour and a shield as well, so it was really no problem for him to take some damage in order to protect the others. This meant he was often his teammates’ saviour. He did not like taking credit for his heroic behaviour, though. He saw it as a part of his job. He much preferred his whole team getting back to base safely rather than have someone who thought they owed him something. Humour was also very important to him. His jokes often lifted the tension during a situation and made everybody relax just a little. Humour kept people’s spirits up and by telling a little joke Blitz was often able to gauge whether a teammate could still cope with a situation or not.

Blitz had been expecting to be moved to Berlin for a while now. The recent threats and attacks were all over the media, and the police services were heavily understaffed here. The increase in terrorism threats meant that the Bundespolizei had problems coping with guarding the civilians’ safety. Blitz’ best guess was that there was a group of terrorists underground in Berlin, and it was only a matter of time before they planned their next attack, their motives unclear. So the Polizei had to research about their whereabouts before the GSG9 could breach their hideouts and make an end to these attacks.

Blitz did not mind being moved to Berlin much, apart from his dislike for the city. He was a single man, married to his job and he literally had nothing to lose. It was a new challenge in his career and he rather liked it. He didn’t have many loved ones he left behind, except for his family. His mother had always worried about him and his safety, and even more so now because he was moving to the beehive of terrorism. His friends were his colleagues, but he was sure he would find new ones in this city. As for being married to his job, that was his own little joke. It was true that his job meant everything to him and he put his heart and soul in it, but there was also a sad truth about it. He did not want to have a partner to worry about, and even more so, to have that partner worry about him constantly. He could only imagine his partner would tell him to quit his job and find a safer position in the Bundespolizei. And he would do it, because he loved that person, even though he was born for this job. No, it was safer and better if Blitz stayed alone. At least if he died he would only break his parents’ hearts, and no one else’s. This was the reason he never thought about love, and never bothered with it. He did not want to let something so irrelevant distract him from his duty. True, he had had his crushes when he was a teenager, but it had always turned into nothing. Even then he was more focused on his education than the signs girls around him were giving him. No; once he had decided love wasn’t for him, he had never bothered to waste another minute thinking about it.

Finally the train came to a halt and Blitz walked into the big concrete jungle. With the piece of paper in his hand, on which the directions to the base were scribbled, he made his way through the streets slowly. He could’ve taken a bus, but he preferred to walk and get to know the city. There were lots of fashion shops and restaurants, in which he showed little interest. No, it was the authentic German Bäckereien and Konditoreien that took his attention. He sniffed at the delicious smells of fresh baked bread and pastries coming through the open doors. Blitz was hungry, but he didn’t want to be late so he reluctantly continued on his route.  
After a nice long walk Blitz arrived at the barracks. He was greeted by some member of personnel, who brought him to the sergeants’ office. The man looked to be in his sixties and was very friendly and welcoming towards Blitz. It turned out he was born in the Bundesland of Bremen too and they spent some time casually chatting about their beautiful home-state. Then the sergeant came to business and filled Blitz in on the current situation in Berlin. It was bad. Much worse than the media said, and even they usually exaggerated. The police and the government were trying to keep it quiet, but the truth was that the situation was getting out of hand. The sergeant made it clear that it was up to Blitz and his team to put a stop to the terrorist attacks eventually. Now, anyone would have felt a bit uncomfortable if a sergeant gave them such a huge responsibility, but Blitz got excited. This was his new challenge.

After the meeting with the sergeant, one of the staff members showed Blitz around. He found that this base was pretty much the same as his old one. Just new faces. He was shown his room and told to take his time to unpack. After that, he was expected down for dinner at 5.30.

Blitz took his time to place his belongings in the locker assigned to him. He found his bed and put his pyjamas on the pillow, ready for the night. He figured he would be sharing this room with five others, seeing as there were six beds. He didn’t mind that much. He was used to sharing and he didn’t care much about privacy. When you joined the Special Forces, you would quickly get used to the lack of privacy. The others were not there at the moment, probably at training or something similar. Blitz was sure he would have plenty of time to get to know his new colleagues.

At 5.30 exactly Blitz walked into the canteen. He stood in the doorway watching for a moment, wondering if the sergeant would come to talk to him before he could have dinner. Of course he could just grab some food, but he didn’t know if he was supposed to meet the sergeant first and have dinner with him. But time went by and the sergeant wasn’t there still, so Blitz followed the other men’s and women’s example of picking up a tray and waiting at the end of the queue. Slowly he shuffled towards the counters. Once there, he took a carefully measured amount of food. It smelled great, but Blitz refused to mess up his diet. He needed to stay fit.

“Oh, my dear, why don’t you take some more? There is still plenty.” Blitz looked up into the kind, wrinkled face of the old lady behind the counters. She held out a ladle of sauerkraut and potatoes, expecting him to bring his plate nearer. Blitz smiled back at her.

“No I’ve got enough, thank you.” He refused the ladle politely. The lady looked disappointed, but suddenly she smiled again.

“You are the new boy!” Blitz winced at the word ‘boy’. Surely he was a tough policeman, a soldier, a member of GSG, a... MAN, for Christ’s sake? The lunch lady put the ladle away and continued: “Here, I baked some Berliner for the sergeant and his officers earlier.” She pulled a tray out from underneath the counter. “Have one, as a welcome gift from me. Go ahead, they won’t miss it.”

She was so sweet, holding out the Berliner in her small, gloved hand, and her kind, smiling face, that Blitz couldn’t refuse the tasty doughnut. She looked absolutely pleased when he took it. “There. Take care, my dear.” The lunch lady smiled warmly at him once more before she turned away to fill up the food. Blitz walked on and smiled at himself. He had wanted to get a Berliner at one of the bakeries when he was walking through the city that afternoon, and now he was suddenly given one by one of the kindest souls in this world. ‘Bless her,’ Blitz thought as he took his tray to one of the benches.

Before he could reach the benches, however, he was stopped by the sergeant. “Blitz, hello, sorry I’m late. I wanted to...” Then he noticed the Berliner on Blitz’ plate. “Ah, I see you have met the lunch lady. She’s lovely, isn’t she? Giving you a Berliner as well...” He smiled and Blitz agreed. A Berliner was truly a wonderful pastry; a real treat. He knew the Americans had something similar, called a doughnut, but those were nothing compared to a real Berliner. Made from sweet dough, with a jam filling and powdered sugar on top, a Berliner was a traditional German treat. In Blitz’ opinion, an American doughnut lacked the love with which a German baker bakes a Berliner.  
“Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to the others, as everyone is gathered here at the moment. Is that okay with you?”

Blitz nodded, and allowed the sergeant to call everyone to pay attention. While he was being introduced, Blitz studied the faces of the people watching him. The females looked friendly; most of the males did as well, and... one of the faces wasn’t turned to him at all. The person in question was literally devouring a Berliner, and that seemed to take all his attention. Blitz figured he was a favourite of the lunch lady to get a Berliner as well, and didn’t pay any attention to him anymore. The sergeant told the colleagues about some of Blitz' achievements and where he had come from. Everybody applauded him (apart from the man eating the Berliner), and returned to their dinners. Blitz found a place to sit on one of the benches. There he shook hands with the people already at the table, tried to remember their names, and returned his attention to his plate again. He noticed one thing immediately: the Berliner was gone. Blitz was confused. Did it fall off? He turned around in his seat and scanned the ground for the pastry, but found nothing. It would have been trampled by now anyway, he thought disappointedly. He had really been looking forward to eating it as his dessert, and now it was gone. Suddenly, a thought struck him. That one guy... But how could he have taken the doughnut? Blitz shrugged it off and ate his meal. One needs the patience to accept the things one can’t change. That was Blitz’ motto. 

It turned out that two of the people he had had dinner with, were actually some of his roommates. The others came over to him to shake hands and introduce themselves. They were all very friendly, and Blitz felt very much at home. He sat with them in their shared bedroom as they joked about some of the officials. One of his roommates had a crazy story about their superiors, and the others joined in with even weirder stories which seemed pretty far-fetched to Blitz, but he enjoyed them nevertheless. They laughed all evening. Then they told Blitz about some of their female colleagues, whom to stay away from, the ones that were nice and the ones everybody had a crush on. Blitz knew he would forget all the names overnight, but he appreciated that his roommates tried to fill him in on the social hierarchy of the base.

As the evening was coming to an end and Blitz and his roommates were getting tired, Blitz asked one last question, more as a joke: “One last thing I have to know?” He stressed the word ‘have’, and the roommates, who had been laughing, suddenly fell silent and looked at each other. Blitz felt a little uneasy seeing their troubled faces. “Well?” 

“Well,” one of them started and he actually looked a little scared, “one of our colleagues is kind of... a psycho...” Blitz started to laugh, thinking this was some kind of joke, but his roommates’ faces stayed serious. 

“What? He can’t be that bad, right?” 

“No honestly, he is... Once he lets his eye fall on you, you’re doomed. No, don’t laugh. You’re literally doomed. He’ll bully you until you crack, until you run off crying. He’s actually made one or two of our colleagues leave, just by his twisted humour and painful jokes... They never admitted it was because of him, and he’s never paid for it because he’s never been caught at it.” They guy finished, and the others nodded.

Blitz felt his uneasy feeling growing. This really wasn’t a joke?

“But you don’t need to worry, you might never have to deal with him.” They tried to cheer him up. “But if you ever come across a guy nicknamed Bandit... That’s him.” 

Blitz nodded and they all got up to get ready for bed. It was hard for Blitz to believe any part of this story was true, but he decided to be careful anyway. He got his tooth brush out of his locker and went to the bathroom. On his way there he met some more people getting ready for bed, who smiled or nodded at him as a greeting. They were very welcoming towards newcomers here, Blitz thought happily.

After brushing his teeth, on his way back through the hall, the sudden lack of people struck him as odd. A few minutes ago lots of people had been walking through the corridor, and now it was empty, apart from one person leaning against the wall a bit further away. Blitz shrugged and walked on, trying to find his room again. What was the room number again?

As he got nearer to the person in the corridor, said person stood up and blocked Blitz’ way. He simply stood there, with his arms folded and his legs planted firmly in the ground, waiting for Blitz. Blitz slowed down and finally halted a meter or so away from the person.

“Blitz?” The guy asked. Blitz nodded. “Hi, I just wanted to apologise to you.” His face broke into a big fake smile.

“For what?” Blitz cocked an eyebrow. Something seemed off.

The guy sniggered. “I might have stolen your Berliner.” And that was when Blitz recognised the guy’s face as the one who had not been paying attention to his introduction in the canteen earlier that evening. That must have been him, he thought, and the pieces of the puzzle started to fall in place. That’s why my tasty Berliner was suddenly gone, Blitz thought as he studied the other man’s bright smiling face. He did not look like he was sorry in the slightest. 

“Ah,” was all Blitz could say. This man seemed pretty weird.

“I’m sorry, it just looked so appetising...” Blitz noticed how the man’s eyes went up and down his figure, quick as lightning, making Blitz wonder if he had seen it correctly not a second after it had happened. “But I heard you’re the new guy, so I felt a little ashamed.” Again, the bright smile on his face and the teasing look in his eyes did not testify how sorry he was.

Blitz wanted to say something, but he had no clue what. His words seemed sincere, but the expression on his face was the complete opposite. Blitz looked at the man suspiciously as he realised that he was trying to charm his way out of trouble with that smile of his. Blitz felt quite dumbfounded.

“I’ll get you a new one some time, alright?” He winked at Blitz, who suddenly felt rather awkward.

“No, don’t bother,” He heard himself say. Was he saying no to a free Berliner? But from this weird guy...? “It’s fine.”

“Whatever you say, man.” He smiled his fake, charming smile again and stepped out of Blitz’ way. Blitz took this as his chance to get as much distance from the creep as he could. He smiled a half smile at the guy, nodded, and walked on to his room. Halfway on his way there, a thought came to him. He stood still suddenly and spun around. The guy was still there in the corridor, watching him.

“What’s your name?” Blitz asked. He had to, because he had a bad foreboding feeling...

The guy smiled. “They call me Bandit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention: Title was inspired by Status Quo's Bad News.  
> Chapter contains swearing.  
> I feel this chapter is a little weak, I'm sorry. :c Thanks for reading!

When Blitz came back to his room after that first encounter with Bandit, his roommates declared him doomed. 

"I'm afraid to say you've definitely caught his eye, my friend." They said, their faces grave. However, Blitz refused to let all of this get to him too much. He simply didn't believe there could be a person in the Bundespolizei, in the GSG9 for fuck's sake, who was exactly like the devil Blitz' roommates described. They were probably exaggerating, telling him ghost stories to scare him off. Maybe this was just something they did to every newcomer. Blitz shrugged it off as something unimportant that didn't concern him. 

The next couple of days Blitz found himself in the base's training facilities. He showed his skills with a pistol at the shooting range, trained at the gym, practised with the other GSG9 members and demonstrated the use of his unique shield to his colleagues and the officers – who were all in awe of Blitz' genius mind, but even more so of his airy, friendly personality. Blitz' jokes and his easy character made him very likeable, and he found himself on friendly terms with most of his colleagues by the end of the week already. He got along very well with one of his roommates in particular. Blitz noticed that this guy, Jäger, had a hard time making friends, as he wasn't very social, but he got along with Blitz quickly as Blitz was just an easy-going person in general. 

Jäger started to hang out with Blitz often. They trained, ate and talked together, and Blitz soon grew fond of his new friend. He shared a bunk bed with him back in their bedroom, and every morning Jäger would poke his mattress to see if he was awake. If he was in the mood, Blitz would get dressed and let Jäger drag him outside for an early-morning run. He was a very curious guy, who could be a bit boisterous at times. 

"Seen anything of Bandit lately?" Jäger asked him softly as the pair of them were playing cards in their bedroom one evening. Blitz looked up at him from his cards and saw he was checking if the others, who were talking about Germany's latest football match against he-didn't-care-which-team, were listening in on their conversation. Their roommates, however, were so immersed into their conversation about football that they hadn't heard the mention of the little devil's name at all. Apparently Jäger didn't want the others to get involved in their conversation, which suited Blitz. 

"I haven't actually, now you mention him." Blitz said with a shrug. He had forgotten about the Bandit stories, because he had been having such a nice time getting to know his colleagues and training with them over the last week. Because of this, Blitz had failed to notice that wherever he went, Bandit had been there too. Bandit kept to the background, just watching and observing the newcomer. But Bandit had paid close attention when Blitz had talked about the flash on his shield. "But honestly," Blitz continued quietly, "it's really just a joke you all set up for me to scare me, right?" Blitz felt he could ask Jäger, as he trusted him to be honest with him. Jäger was a very observant man. He rather listened than talked, but had an equally genius mind as Blitz, having invented his own active-defence system which was originally designed for tanks. Blitz thought Jäger wouldn't play along with the game his roommates were playing on Blitz. He thought Jäger was about to tell him it was all a joke. But he was wrong. 

"No no," Jäger's eyes went bigger with fear and he shook his head. "Bandit is seriously bad news. But the little fucker has never been caught in the act, so they can't kick him out. I keep myself to the background around here, so luckily he's never aimed one of his cruel jokes at me... You're lucky as well that he hasn't started bullying you yet," Jäger looked like he was thinking hard, before he added, "or he is planning something even greater for you than what he's done before..." Jäger's face turned white at his own words and he seemed to be scared. 

"Honestly Jäger, do you expect me to believe this crap?" Blitz started to feel angry. It was just plainly impossible that this Bandit guy could be in GSG9 if he was as Jäger described him. 

"We can go ask Bandit's own roommates." Jäger offered. "They will tell you. They are the guys Bandit usually 'accepts', but that doesn't mean he doesn't play some tiny jokes on them from time to time..." Jäger shivered. "The only problem is, they might tell Bandit and then his attention for you will only grow..." 

"What even are these 'jokes' Bandit plays on others?" Blitz asked before Jäger could continue. 

Jäger seemed to be lost in his own thoughts before he snapped back to reality and answered Blitz' question: "Bandit is a master mind, Blitz, don't underestimate the little devil. He thinks he's funny, he thinks it's all just fun and games, but he doesn't realise he's actually hurting people." Jäger seemed to realise this answer wasn't satisfactory to Blitz, and quickly added: "If you really must now, he uses his unique gadget, which is shock wire, on people. Not just on the terrorists, but on us as well. As a 'joke', of course." Jäger spoke very quietly and Blitz had a hard time hearing all the words. 

Blitz felt horrified. This couldn't be true, right? Had he landed in some kind of horror movie? Was this all a nightmarish dream? Because if that was the case, he would very much like to wake up right now, thank you very much. "Psycho..." Blitz muttered the words quietly, feeling disgusted. 

"Yeah..." Jäger seemed to feel just as horrified. "But he keeps to himself a lot. We don't see him very often, only during meals... He seems to get deployed with his own roommates often, so those are the times we can all breathe here, if you understand what I mean." When Jäger saw Blitz opening his mouth to ask more, he continued: "During meals he doesn't dare to do anything. Too much supervision. If they catch him using his shock wire on one of us, you can expect him to be gone in the blink of an eye. No, the problem is, he finds his victims the way he showed himself to you the first night you were here. He waits until everybody is gone, until he's got you cornered. Then he will lure you in a deserted room, with that horrible smile of his. First he seems to be serious, and when he's made sure his charming smile has worked and you've lowered your guard... He strikes." Jäger hit his fist on the table and the cards flew up and some fell on the floor. Blitz jumped in his seat at the sudden aggressiveness of Jäger. Their roommates looked up in alarm and Jäger tried to lose their attention awkwardly. 

When the others had returned to their own conversation, Blitz asked: "But surely people will hear his victims... scream?" He felt very uneasy. 

"Oh, you can bet Bandit will make sure you can't... He takes you to a room far away, one only he can find, or he just gags you..." Jäger shrugged as if that was a normal thing to do, and started picking up the cards that had fallen on the floor. 

Blitz tried to let all of this sink in. The problem was, he could do nothing other than avoid meeting Bandit on his own. But that seemed a hard task. Despite his worries, Blitz wondered what or who Jäger's source was. "So you heard this from someone with first-hand experience, right?" 

"Well, this is just what I hear and that's what people whisper..." Jäger confessed. "I've never spoken to someone who's actually been through one of Bandit's more cruel jokes, with the shock wire... Now you mention it, I actually don't know anyone who has..." Jäger looked thoughtful, but then tried to smile at his friend. "But anyway, we better be cautious all the same. So let's stick together, okay? So we don't give Bandit a chance?" 

Blitz nodded, and they continued playing cards quietly. After a while Blitz realised they were both not paying attention anymore to the game, so he asked Jäger: “Have you ever been on a mission with him?” 

Jäger stopped playing and looked at his friend. “No I haven’t. To be honest, I have no experience with Bandit at all... I just now the stories and rumours...” 

That made Blitz decide to be careful with Bandit, but not to be scared of him. In the end, he might not have to deal with him at all, like Jäger. It was all just bullshit, plain bullshit to scare him, he decided. They continued their game and did not mention Bandit at all anymore. That definitely lifted both men’s mood. By the time they all went to bed, Blitz had lost all his worries about the mysterious Bandit again. 

\--  
\-- 

Blitz woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t ignore the pressing need to use the toilet anymore. He quietly got out of his bed, and looked at the sleeping shape of Jäger under his covers. He remembered the promise to stay together to avoid becoming Bandit’s victim, but it was just absurd to wake up Jäger because he needed him to hold his hand when he went to the toilet. So Blitz quietly walked over to the door, passing the sleeping figures of his other roommates, and opened it an inch to look down the corridor. It was empty. Blitz let his breath escape his lungs. It was safe. 

He tiptoed to the toilets as fast as he could. Once inside, he dared to breath again. Then he felt extremely stupid. He had never once been scared in his life, not since he had been a child. Blitz pulled himself together. He was a tough policeman who wasn't afraid of ghost stories. 

However, the problem came when he finished his business and opened the door again. There, leaning against the wall, was Bandit. Blitz’ heart skipped a beat as the horrible stories about this man came rushing through his head. Stop thinking about it! Bandit is just a normal guy. But how could he have known Blitz was here? Right at this time? And what's with this eerie feeling Bandit seemed to radiate? 

“Hi Blitz.” Bandit smiled at him. “Needed a nightly visit to the toilet too?” 

“Yeah..” Blitz answered nervously. He watched Bandit’s passive pose, his arms folded in front of his chest, the sleepy look on his face, the tired smile... Blitz wondered where that cheeky smile had gone, because Bandit looked a lot less hostile this way. “Were you waiting? Couldn’t you have gone on any of the other toilets?” He dared to ask and gestured at the rows of toilets next to his. Bandit’s fake grin half returned, but he said nothing. Blitz just stepped out of the way hurriedly to let Bandit into the small room. 

“Goodnight.” Bandit smiled his friendliest smile at Blitz and locked the toilet door. Blitz hastily made his way back to his bed. When he was safe and sound under the covers again, he finally dared to think things over. No fake smile, but one that looked genuine. Had Bandit tried to lure him, like Jäger had told him, or had he actually tried to be nice? Whatever it was, Blitz had managed to escape him twice now. He was starting to wonder if this man was really as bad as everybody said. 

\--  
\-- 

The next day, Blitz and his roommates were having breakfast when a member of staff came running into the canteen. He ran to the table Blitz and his roommates were sitting at and brought them the message that they were needed immediately. The team didn’t think twice. They abandoned their breakfast and rushed off. Blitz slipped into his gear easily and picked up his pistol and shield. In a few minutes they were ready to leave and got pushed into one of the large vans of the Bundespolizei. While they were rushed to the location where they were needed, their superior explained the situation. 

“Several heavily armed men at the Hauptbahnhof. The police have evacuated all travellers at the station, but they are holding three hostages. We do not yet know what they’re demanding, and we don’t want to know either. The hostages are being held at one of the shops, we will inform you once we know more." The officer who was briefing them stopped speaking for a while to let his words sink in. He looked around the van. "Team, your mission is to eliminate the threat and bring the hostages to safety. Any questions?” 

Nobody spoke. They had all been to the central station before and knew what their situation was like. The station of Berlin was a large place; it included 5 floors. On the top level 10 meters above street level ran the train and tram tracks, below that were several floors of shops and on the lowest floor 15 meters underground was the U-Bahn, the metro. The building was made mostly out of glass, providing no cover whatsoever from potential snipers watching over the large building from the block of flats nearby. The terrorists could be hiding in many places and it was going to be a hard task securing the hostages without any additional information. 

The van shook and swayed as it sped towards the station; they couldn't arrive a second too late. Blitz looked around the van and was happy that he would be doing his first mission in Berlin with guys he knew well. Most of them looked quite nervous, which was understandable. Their mission was clear, but the information was vague. They only knew roughly where these hostages were being held, and they did not know how many enemies they were up against. Blitz found Jäger sitting next to him, but he couldn't see his face because of Jäger's huge pilot helmet. Jäger wore light armour, contrary to Blitz, meaning that he was very mobile. He wanted to speak to him, just some small talk to get their minds off the upcoming mission, but the silence in the van and the fact that he couldn't see Jäger's face made him keep his mouth shut. 

The van finally came to a halt. They silently checked their gear and guns one last time before the doors of the van were opened to let them out onto a backstreet near the station. This was the safest distance the van could go. Before exiting, Jäger looked over his shoulder at Blitz. He seemed relaxed, and Blitz nodded at him reassuringly. 

They swept through the streets quietly and carefully towards the station. This process took them longer than they wanted, but they couldn't be careful enough. A few of them would give cover while the rest moved up the streets, then they would switch the roles around. When, after some 15 minutes, they halted behind a wall to catch their breaths and determine which way to go from here, Blitz found Jäger. He had taken off his helmet to wipe his brow and breath in some fresh air. He looked quite nervous now. Blitz leaned towards him, and Jäger leaned in as well to receive the piece of information he thought Blitz would give him. 

“Did anyone remember to bring the ammo?” Blitz whispered at him urgently, and Jäger’s face turned as white as a sheet. Then, when he realised Blitz was joking, he punched him playfully in his arm. 

“I can’t believe I fell for that. Fuck off Blitz.” He laughed before putting his helmet back on and returning his attention on the mission. Blitz was satisfied. He was sure he had relieved Jäger of a lot of stress with his joke, even if the other didn’t realise it. He laughed as well and focused again. They only had a few more streets to go. 

The team crossed the last square in front of the station and came up to the large glass building. One of the members placed a breach charge on a barricaded wall, and after it was detonated they rushed inside. Blitz took the lead with his shield, with two men behind him looking over his shoulders while profiting from the safety of Blitz’ shield. Jäger and the two others covered their backs. In this formation they moved slowly through the shopping area underneath the station. The place was quiet; Blitz could hear his own breathing. It was strange to think that by the beginning of the week he had been walking here on his way to the base after he had just been moved to Berlin, and now he was back again at this place for a mission. The station with its shopping centre, which was usually full of people, was now eerily empty. It felt wrong. 

After a while they were informed about the exact location of the hostages. By that time, they had made sure that the surrounding area was clear of both hostiles and civilians. They simply didn't have time to clear out the whole building, as that would take them hours at their pace. They had taken out all the enemies standing guard near their target, and Blitz felt sure they hadn't been noticed yet. So they made their way to one of the many restaurants at the station, where they were just told the terrorists sat hidden with the hostages, and started to prepare for the siege. Blitz divided his team in two smaller teams. Nobody had appointed him leader, but what the team needed right now was someone who could think clearly and make fast decisions. And Blitz had taken up that role. He sent three of them around the restaurants and shops so they could attack from the other side, while Blitz and the other two attacked this side. He had made Jäger leader of the other team, because he trusted his friend with his life. He was sure Jäger would make the right decisions at the right times. 

The restaurant had one entrance, and its walls were mostly made out of glass. Next to the restaurant were other shops, so going around through a backdoor and surprising the terrorists wasn't an option. There was only one way into this restaurant, and one way out. That made their job more difficult and dangerous, so they would have to act carefully and use the cover of the wall underneath the window. Blitz peeked inside carefully. Tables were overturned, chairs smashed, but all seemed quiet. If one didn't look inside and walked past, they would just think the restaurant was closed. Nothing looked suspicious or out of the ordinary. But Blitz and his team knew the hostages were held in here. 

Jäger and the others had arrived on the other side of the building now. They had had to take a detour to not be spotted. Making their way to the other side of the restaurant entrance had been too risky if they had walked past; the terrorists could have easily spotted them and that would ruin their chance to catch the terrorists by surprise. Blitz gestured at Jäger on the other side of the building. Jäger nodded and all six of them crouched under the window, keeping to the wall. At Blitz’ signal, they smashed the windows with the butts of their rifles and vaulted inside. Blitz was first, holding his shield in front of himself protectively. A piece of broken glass on the windowsill had managed to pierce through the glove of his hand, and he clenched his fist tightly to stop the bleeding a little. He held his wounded pistol hand against his chest behind his shield, but kept it at the ready as Jäger and the rest of the team vaulted inside as well and found cover behind some overturned tables. And they didn’t find cover a second too soon, for the hostiles opened fire upon them immediately. They mostly concentrated their fire on Blitz, who was quite big with his shield and thus an easy target. The team started to return fire while Blitz' shield took most of the shots. 

It was a hard fight. While the terrorists hid behind the bar of the restaurant, Blitz and his team only had the thin wooden tables for cover. The terrorists only showed their heads as they fired, and sometimes even blind fired, which meant that it came down to head shots to kill them. Blitz raised his bleeding pistol hand at the bar from behind his shield, aiming at the place where a head had popped up only seconds ago. His hand ached and pulsed, but he refused to stop fighting and rush to the medic on their team for his silly wound. While he hid himself behind the shield, the head popped up again and Blitz shot a very carefully aimed bullet to his head. That’s one down. 

The fight took longer as some of Blitz’ teammates got hit. They were not dangerous wounds, his teammates wouldn’t die, but it meant less manpower. Two of them lay behind the tables, clutching their wounds and trying to remain conscious. One of them managed to remain sitting up and blind fired in the direction of the bar, but his aim was bad. Blitz watched his teammates a little hopelessly; the fight was not going well. At that moment, Jäger ducked next to him, just in time as a bullet flew over his head. From his crouching position behind the table, gun in his hands, he looked at Blitz. He couldn't see his face, but Blitz could guess Jäger gave him a questioning look. _What do we do now?_ Blitz decided that something had to be done now, or they wouldn't last much longer. There weren't many terrorists left now, only about five, and it would only take some carefully aimed shots to get rid of them. Blitz realised they needed to rush them. 

It was now or never. Blitz yelled something, a battle cry perhaps, jumped out of his hiding place from behind a table that was nearly destroyed by gunshots and pushed forward with his shield. He made his way through the mess that used to be a nice restaurant, bullets whizzing past his ears in both directions. The sudden rush seemed to scare the enemy, for they forgot about the rest of the team and emptied all their magazines on Blitz’ advancing figure. They yelled things in an unintelligible language and Blitz had to crouch down and move forward slowly so they wouldn't shoot at his feet. His shield wasn’t big enough to cover his body fully, but it didn’t matter: the distraction resulted in two more head shots by his teammates. Only three more to go. Blitz managed to get around the bar and before his enemies could do as much as fire their guns at him, Blitz flashed them with the light on his shield. “Smile!” He yelled as they were blinded and he pulled his pistol from behind his shield. Three very well-aimed shots finished off these last terrorists. Their bodies slumped to the floor. Blitz and his team had won. His teammates cheered and Blitz gave them a thumbs up. Then he moved away from the bar and lifted a table to put it back in place. He sat on it as he treated the wound on his hand. In the meanwhile the healthy members of his team searched the restaurant for the hostages and the team's medic examined the wounded quickly. 

“That was fucking awesome.” Jäger came over to Blitz to shake his hand. He had taken off his helmet, which he was carrying under his arm now. His rifle hung from his other hand as if he didn't have the energy to hold it up properly anymore. Jäger's face was sweaty and he looked tired indeed, but he smiled at Blitz nonetheless. 

“Thanks, but hold on. Need to treat this first.” Blitz showed his hand. The blood was all over his glove and his pistol now, which was beside him on the table. 

“Ouch.” Jäger examined his hand. “Let me help you mate.” And Jäger removed Blitz’ glove carefully. Blitz just let him get on with it. He was shaking too much to do it himself anyway. As the adrenaline of the fight started to cease, he found he was trembling because of the blood loss and felt the immense pain in his hand. It throbbed and it pulsed. When Jäger had gently dressed it with bandages, he said what Blitz had feared. “It shouldn’t bleed too much anymore now, but keep it as still as you can. There’s still some glass in your hand.” He gave Blitz a pat on his back before continuing to help the other teammates fetch the hostages. 

In a short while the hostages were secured and everybody was guided out of the station by Jäger and the teammates who were not wounded. Blitz supported his wounded teammates to the exit. One leaned on his shoulder and limped along, the other one clutched his side and held onto Blitz’ other shoulder with his free hand, so Blitz could guide him to safety. It seemed to take ages to get to the abstraction zone, but once there, they were greeted by reinforcements. The hostages were taken from the heroes to see if they needed medical attention. Blitz only nodded as the hostages thanked the team, and then allowed himself to be treated by one of the nurses of the ambulances that had just arrived. They had to remove the piece of glass to prevent further blood loss. Jäger was by his side all the time, saying nothing but allowing his arm to be gripped tightly by Blitz at times when the pain in his hand became too much. The nurse had to widen the wound to get the piece of glass out. Blitz squeezed his eyes shut and only groaned through clenched teeth, not willing to show how much it actually hurt. When the nurse was finally done, Jäger supported Blitz as they walked to the van that would take them back to the base. Blitz looked rather pale in the face by the time he sat down in the van. They waited for the others together, keeping the doors of the van open for some fresh air. The healthy team members stood waiting at a distance, smoking cigarettes. The wounded ones were still being treated in the ambulance. 

“You were amazing, so brave how you pushed up to them. You did exactly what they didn’t expect and gave us the chance to help you. Where did you learn all this?” Jäger asked him excitedly. He was staring at his friend with renewed appreciation. 

“I just acted, I didn’t really think. It was us or them.” Blitz answered weakly but managed to shrug. He didn't like people to think he was some kind of hero. As long as his team was safe, Blitz was happy. 

“Well, whatever it was, you have definitely earned our respect now Blitz.” He smiled and nodded at the others outside on the square in front of the station, who were looking rather tired, but were smiling appreciatively at Blitz. Jäger patted Blitz’ shoulder gently. “Happy to have you on our side, my friend. Welcome to Berlin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this new chapter, I'd like to thank you all for your support on this story. As I am only an amateur writer myself, every hit, kudo or comment means a lot to me. Especially your kind comments cheer me up a lot; it's very nice to know this story is going the right way and that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. You've got no idea how happy your comments make me (':
> 
> So thanks a lot, and please enjoy chapter 3! c:

Needless to say, the story of Blitz’ bravery during his first mission in Berlin was spread like a flame by his roommates. They told the story to anyone who was willing to listen and in a few hours everybody in the base knew what had happened at the train station. Colleagues came to Blitz to congratulate him on his first successful mission in the big city, and to hear his part of the story. Blitz found himself telling the same story several times a day, his listeners being in awe of him. In the next couple of days, he found out that Jäger and the other teammates had started to exaggerate the actual events, making Blitz seem even more of a hero than people already thought he was. Blitz waved the stories off and explained what had actually happened. His colleagues praised him for his brave actions and said they hoped they could go on missions with Blitz some time as well, to witness him in combat for themselves. Blitz shook his head and simply said it had been nothing special. 

At one point, the stories turned so wild that people came to Blitz to ask him if it was true that he had lost his hand during the mission, and if the one he had now was a fake one. At this point, Blitz felt it was time to talk to his roommates. The problem was, everybody seemed to have disappeared and he could only find Jäger in their room. 

“Why don’t you play along with our version of the stories?” Jäger asked him, grinning. It was a few days after their first mission together. 

Blitz shrugged. “They are not true. I hate taking credit for all the work we did together as a team. I would have failed without you guys. All that matters is that the mission was successful.“ 

Jäger smiled. Everybody had become even more friendly towards Blitz after their first successful mission, mainly because his roommates had told everybody about the mission, but Jäger remained his best friend. Jäger wasn’t as star struck about him as the others were; he remained normal around him. Jäger was intelligent and good company overall, and Blitz was happy to have met him. The other guys in their room were nice too, but he could get along very well with Jäger. 

“Did you know you even have fangirls now? There’s a new girl who is quite in awe of you.” Jäger chuckled and winked. Blitz shook his head. 

“Whatever, I’m not interested.” 

Jäger laughed again and patted him on the shoulder. “Your choice. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the sergeant is expecting problems.” 

“An attack?” This caught Blitz’ interest. 

Jäger nodded. “We,” He motioned around the room with his hand, “have been stationed around the city. You are to stay here, I’m afraid. They want men around the busy parts of the city, but they might still need some to move to an area immediately when ordered. You’ll be one of them.” 

Blitz nodded. He disliked the idea of not having Jäger and his roommates around for a while, but respected the Sergeant's choice. “How long do you think this threat will go on for this time?” 

“Possibly a week, whenever our spies know where and when the terrorists will attack.” Jäger grabbed his bag and started to fill it with some of his things. 

“Right. So I won’t see you for a while?” 

“Afraid so.” Jäger actually looked rather sad when he said this, Blitz noticed. “I’d much rather be placed in a team with you though. At least then I know I’ll make it out alive…” He smiled and shrugged, looking quite helpless for a moment with his bag in his hand and his other hand lingering inside his locker. 

“Hey man, you’re a fine policeman. You can do without me.” Blitz smiled as he tried to make his friend feel better. “You don’t need me.” 

“Maybe, but it would make me feel more at ease.” He concluded. “Anyway, they need my device, in case of... well you know. And as I'm the only one who knows how to operate it...” Jäger stuffed his last things in his bag and closed it. Then he looked at Blitz. “Well, I better get ready. See you whenever, Blitz.” 

This time it was Blitz who patted him on the shoulder. His friend was sometimes a little awkward when they talked, but he knew Jäger was a good guy. He would miss him, but such was their job. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you in less than a week, okay?” He smiled. 

Jäger smiled back before he left. Blitz wondered what the next week would bring him. Terrorist attacks are what they were trained for, but he had a nervous feeling in his stomach nevertheless. He knew the key was to remain calm, so he tried to think of nicer things. He might not even be needed after all. Jäger and his roommates were in much more dangerous positions. He was going to miss their company in the next few days. 

\--   
\-- 

The next days in the base were tense. There weren't many men left as they had all been stationed around the city because of the terrorist threat, but the handful of men that were still in the base couldn't sleep at night for fear of being woken up because their help was suddenly needed in a very dangerous mission. Besides that, every man feared for the life of their colleagues and roommates, their friends. No news was good news, but Blitz did wonder more than once a day about what his roommates were up to at that moment. 

During the first days, Blitz trained with the others, usually in silence. They liked each others' company now that there were so few people left in the base and their friends had been stationed in the city, but they rarely talked to each other. They all tried to think of something else rather than the threat and were getting quite stressed because of it. All conversations were short and curt. Everybody was mentally preparing themselves to be sent to the front at any given moment. Blitz himself tried to keep his head clear of unpleasant thoughts, but found it hard to concentrate on anything. True, he was quite stress-resistant, but this uncertainty was getting to him. He found himself wishing that something would finally happen so that they could act, instead of waiting for it all to blow over. 

Blitz 'wish' was fulfilled 4 days after the announcement of the threat. It happened in the middle of Blitz' break. He was sitting with a couple of colleagues playing cards when they were all told they needed to leave right now. Blitz quietly cursed himself for not being in training. Their spare time was obviously the reason they were chosen to be sent on the mission. All Blitz could do was accept his fate, so he ran off to the lockers with the others. Like last time, he was geared up and ready to go in a few minutes. He hopped in the van and as it raced towards their destination, they were told they would have to dismantle a bomb in one of Berlin's many shopping centres. No evidence of the spies had led the police to believe there would be an attack on this particular shopping centre, so no policemen had been stationed there and the ones placed in the area were too valuable to move. 

Blitz nodded. Right, dismantling a bomb would be both attack and defence, he thought to himself. His colleagues in the van started to talk excitedly – although maybe it was nervously? - about the best way to enter the shopping centre. In this van they sat opposite of each other along the sides of the van. The people he had been playing cards with him were there, but there were also some others. Blitz listened to one of the females saying that she went shopping at this shopping centre often as a teen and how she knew the way around by heart. She was just saying how sad it was her favourite clothes shop got closed down, when an annoyed voice near Blitz spoke quietly: 

"Keep quiet and do your jobs." 

Everybody tensed and was immediately quiet. No one even dared to breathe. They all looked at the floor of the van, gripping their hands tightly in their laps and not daring to make another sound or even eye contact, which Blitz found rather odd. He looked around to see one man looking up. The guy turned his head to him. It was Bandit, Blitz should've known. Had Bandit been left at the base? Had he not been stationed? Blitz admitted he had not been paying attention to him at all the last couple of days. Bandit was looking extremely relaxed and comfortable, the way he looked at Blitz from underneath his helmet, although Blitz saw a hint of surprise in his eyes when he watched Blitz not cowering down before him. "Today we are a team. Tomorrow, who knows." He said indifferently and cracked his knuckles. Blitz thought he could hear the female whimper at the sound. 

Blitz scowled at Bandit. What was up with this guy? He could not remember playing cards with him when they were fetched for the mission. No, everybody had been relaxed and not nervous like now. Bandit had certainly not been there. Bandit continued to stare back, as if gauging what to do with this guy who obviously did not fear him. 

"Remember, point your guns at the bad guys." Blitz said to the others with a wink. They looked up, astonished at his bravery. When they realised what he meant, they started chuckling quietly. Oh yes, Blitz shared their urge to shoot this one colleague of theirs, but he was sure the GSG9 had had a reason for asking Bandit along on this mission. The others relaxed a little and sat back in their seats until they would arrive at their destination. From the corner of his eye, Blitz saw Bandit looking at him sourly. Blitz wasn't afraid. Jäger would probably fear to be electrocuted at any moment if he was here right now, but Blitz simply didn't believe all those ghost stories. 

The van finally stopped and the team hopped out quickly. Blitz managed to take the lead with the female who had claimed to know the way around the shopping centre, while the others followed closely behind. They were a team of six, but they did not know what they were up against. The rumours of a bomb in the shopping centre had only been fresh when they had left. All they knew was that there would be terrorists around, and if they tried to defuse the bomb, more might come. The police had evacuated the building, but the shopping centre was in the heart of Berlin and an explosion here could be fatal. 

The team breached into the mall, guns raised and alerted. They checked the shop they had entered and the adjacent rooms, but didn't come across any hostiles. Blitz thought quickly, and told the team to regroup. 

"We haven't got much time. This bomb needs to be defused in under ten minutes and we do not yet know where it is." Blitz spoke quietly. The terrorists did not yet seem to be rushing towards them, but the breach had certainly be loud enough for them to raise suspicion. Blitz addressed the woman: "How many floors?" 

"Three. And there's countless of escalators, lifts and stairs." The woman answered. 

Blitz nodded. "We can't check the building together in such a short amount of time. There's a huge risk here. We need to split up in teams of two, every team checks a floor. Once one team finds the bomb, we will all go there to defend while it's being defused. Alright?" 

The team seemed to be glad Blitz had taken up the role as a leader again and had come up with a plan. Not many people could keep their heads cool in situations like this, and even though everybody on the team could handle this situation perfectly, it was nice when someone made decisions and therefore took responsibility. Blitz' colleagues divided into teams of two quickly – of course Bandit was left out – and they set off. Blitz sighed inwardly and accepted that fate did not like him today. In a few minutes he found himself on the third floor with Bandit. Blitz tried to ignore the feeling that he should not lose Bandit out of his sight. He feared what Bandit might do to him now that he was left alone with him, but this was a serious mission, and surely even Bandit knew this was not the time for jokes. Blitz relied on Bandit's common sense. 

And so it happened that Bandit and Blitz moved over the third floor soundlessly, working together surprisingly well because Blitz had decided that the mission was more important than his dislike for the other man. They would enter a room, and if it was full of hostiles, Blitz raised his shield and blinded them, while Bandit fired his rifle from behind the cover Blitz provided. When they halted near a barricaded door to catch their breaths, Blitz whispered at Bandit, “Alright?” Bandit nodded and most likely grinned confidently, although Blitz could not see because of the mask Bandit wore. They silently reloaded their weapons, and moved on together. All was going really well for them, until they were about halfway down their floor without a single problem and they heard a loud explosion somewhere in the building, followed by screams and lots of heavy gunfire. Bandit and Blitz immediately halted in a safe place, and while Bandit stood watch over the door with his gun raised, Blitz tried to contact the other members of the team. 

"What's happened?" He whispered urgently through his portable phone. 

The phone stayed quiet for a while, and Blitz crouched down with it near his ear, fearing the worst. Then through the speaker came ragged breathing and muffled cries of pain. "Bomber." A shaky voice answered. "I... My... Teammate down. Possibly... Possibly dead." 

Blitz could hear this teammate had been wounded as well. "Are you hurt? Do we need to come?" When Blitz said this, Bandit looked around at him with a filthy look on his face. He shook his head, as if to say that saving their teammate was a waste of time. Blitz just looked at him sternly while waiting for a reply. 

"I'm hurt, but I'm alright. Just... Continue. I will defend myself. Pick me up when it's... over." Came the answer, and the line went quiet. 

Blitz cursed. Two men down; that left only four to defend the bomb when they were defusing it. He could only hope the bomb wasn't on the floor where the dead and injured teammates lay, for then they would certainly reach the bomb too late. He put the portable phone back to his mouth. "Second floor, continue your search. Komm schon, we need to move." 

“Affirmative.” Came the response through the phone. 

Bandit and Blitz continued their search for the bomb as well. Blitz found himself more and more relaxed in Bandit's company as they moved on, and hated to admit that they made a perfect team together. Eventually it was them who found the bomb not far from where they had left off after the bomber had killed their teammate. After clearing the room of hostiles, they called for their other teammates. While they were on their way, Blitz got the defuser ready and then watched the main entrance impatiently. They knew nothing about the bomb, whether it was timed or could be detonated from a distance, so he'd like to defuse it as soon as possible. All they knew was that they shouldn't take longer than ten minutes. And there wasn't much time left. Blitz heard a thud behind him in the room and turned around instantly. Bandit had put his backpack on the floor and was rummaging through it. From his backpack Bandit pulled several strange looking devices, and Blitz could only guess what they were for. Very carefully Bandit placed his devices near the fortified walls. "Device activated." He murmured, and Blitz could see the electricity running through the wall. He shuddered at the thought of the device being connected to him instead of the wall. Because that's what Bandit did, wasn't it? At that moment Bandit looked over his shoulder at Blitz, but his face revealed nothing. He looked his usual, disinterested self before he continued placing the devices. So these were Bandit's infamous electric devices. If they would defend them against hostiles, Blitz didn’t mind having them near him. 

Blitz took a look down the hallway, and saw their teammates rushing towards them. He retreated into the room and started to set up the defuser. Bandit took position against the wall next to the main entrance, and once Blitz was done, he took cover on the other side of the door. Their teammates ran in just in time, because the hostiles were starting to rush towards them now. Blitz could hear their angry voices echoing through the building, shouted orders and explosions. Blitz tightened his grip on his pistol. He saw the other two teammates had found their defensive positions: one was watching the only other door to this room and the other one took care of any terrorists breaching the barricaded windows. Blitz' eyes moved over to Bandit, who was looking at him. Blitz nodded at him, Bandit nodded back. Then the fight started. 

The terrorists mostly attacked the main entrance. Blitz and Bandit fought them off bravely, with the other two colleagues helping from their defensive spots further in the room. The rush of terrorists was great, and as Blitz only had his pistol, head shots were critical for him. He could not afford to waste any shots or waste any time on reloading. When he did have to reload, Bandit covered for him. Blitz used the flash on his shield a lot, draining its battery. The defense turned out to be very effective though: not one terrorist managed to get inside the room so far. The fight was going well, but the team was quickly running out of ammo. If it would continue like this for much longer, they would have to surrender soon. And that would mean they had failed. 

In the thick of the fight, one of their teammates had moved to a position underneath the window. Here she could sit behind cover, and as the terrorists didn't seem to be coming through the windows, she was quite safe there for a while. Or rather, that's what she thought. Just as all was quiet for a moment and Blitz wondered if the fight was over, a breach charge right above her head on the window blew her away. 

The others froze momentarily. The explosion was ringing in their ears and dust filled the room. Any moment now enemies would start entering through the window. Then Blitz shouted at Bandit to cover him, who probably couldn't hear him but nodded determinedly anyway, and did as asked while Blitz sped to the fallen teammate. The other team member took care of the terrorists trying to come through the window. Blitz carried the woman to a safer spot, where he examined her quickly. 

"Keep your head down and stay still!" He yelled at her over the gunfire. He prepared to get his first aid kit out. 

But the female shook her head and refused his help. "Don't mind me!" She shouted back, clutching her wound. "Help the others!" 

Blitz was irritated by her behaviour. They needed all the manpower they could get right now, and having another teammate down was not going to help. Nevertheless he left her on the floor and took up his position next to the door again. Bandit looked at him and then at their fallen teammate. Blitz could only shake his head at him before he was engaged in the fight again. The hostiles were coming through the other door as well now, and Bandit and Blitz had to be careful not to get shot in their backs. It was starting to become a very tiring fight, with enemies coming from every direction. 

The bomb was nearly defused now. It had taken them a lot of bullets and magazines, let alone blood, sweat and tears. Blitz cursed the fact that the defuser was so slow. Their only active teammate had a very ugly-looking head wound, but he refused to be treated as well. The woman just lay in the corner, and Blitz didn’t like to think about whether she was still alive or not. Even though the rush of hostiles had calmed down now, they could still not be entirely sure that it was all over. Blitz and Bandit shot the occasional terrorist that tried to make their way to the bomb down the hallway. They were tired, but it seemed like it was going to be over soon. And that's when they heard it. 

The slow breathing, accompanied by heavy footsteps. A bomber. Their teammate was in no condition to turn around quickly to aid them, so it would be up to Blitz and Bandit. Blitz checked how much charge he still had on his shield for flashes. None. Blitz cursed again. Bombers were dangerous enough when he could blind them, but at least then he had a clear shot with his pistol. Now they would have to shoot a running guy with explosives all over his body. They were nearly through all their ammo, and Blitz was afraid of the amount of bullets that a bomber seemed to absorb. Blitz shot Bandit a worried look as the breathing seemed to get closer. Bandit however, looked back, apparently completely relaxed again. His eyes, which had been clear and focused only a few seconds ago, had turned back to his usual passive, expressionless look. Blitz was confused. He wanted to shout at him that a bomber wasn't something to be taken so lightly, that they could easily lose their lives because of one stupid bomber. But he knew Bandit would just shrug, and soon he found out why. 

As the bomber was getting extremely close now, an odd sound could be heard suddenly. It confused Blitz, but it had definitely been the sound of an explosive being defused. Bandit leaned around the corner of the doorway lazily and shot the bomber with ease, as if it had been a normal terrorist. Blitz, still dumbfounded, stared at him. Bandit simply nodded at the devices next to the walls and shrugged. That's when it hit Blitz. Bandit's shock wire had defused the bomber! He suddenly saw the use of Bandit's skill and took a mental note to not be scared of the device that had saved his life anymore. Whatever the others said about it, it was damn useful. The same could be said for Bandit, Blitz realised a little shamefully. 

They stared at each other, Blitz full of new respect for his strange teammate, and Bandit full of... Well, whatever it was. His passive face didn't reveal much. Then their own device beeped, signalling that the terrorists' bomb had been defused successfully. Blitz sighed and closed his eyes. It was over. 

Their first concern now was the medical condition of their teammates. Blitz was certain every hostile in the building had been taken care of by now. Their bodies lay just outside the doors to the room they were in, all tumbled on top of each other as they had fallen to the German team's bullets. Blitz felt sick when he thought how many it had been. He took out his portable phone again. "Bomb defused. Medical help needed." He spoke into it urgently. 

"On our way." Came a voice out of the device. Then Blitz helped the two teammates in the room. The female was barely conscious anymore and needed medical help urgently. Blitz did what he could for her, but the medical staff would need to take over from him soon. Then he went to the other teammate. He had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious, but not dead. There was a large pool of blood on the floor, and Blitz dressed the wound as well as he could. Then he got up and turned to leave for the other teammate down on the first floor. 

Bandit was in the doorway. He had simply been staring while Blitz had helped the others. Blitz tried to get past him while instructing: "Stay with them and tell the medics what happened. I'm going to see to... Get out of the way, he needs help!" 

But Bandit didn't budge. He simply stared at Blitz, his arms folded in front of his chest, the look on his face immeasurable again. 

"You're not scared of me." It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. Blitz got closer to his teammate and as his body was larger, Bandit was forced to take a few steps back. He didn't break the eye contact however. 

"I don't see why the hell I should be." Blitz felt angry. He had started to think maybe Bandit wasn't such a devil as the others said, but now he was ready to take that back. Their teammate needed help and Bandit was only delaying him. 

Bandit seemed to be interested. "I'm impressed. You're the only one who's ever stepped up to me, Blitz. But this will be the last time, don't worry." 

Before Bandit could explain whatever evil plan he had, though, Blitz pushed him out of the way. "Whatever it is, I suggest you do it later. I have more urgent matters to attend to right now." Blitz marched on and left behind a speechless Bandit. Their teammate needed help and Blitz didn’t have time to play games with Bandit. 

On his way down he met the medics. He told them where to go and urged them to hurry up. GSG9 couldn’t afford to lose such fine men and women. 

When Blitz got to the first floor, he soon found the place where the bomber had detonated himself. He found a body with the unmistakable badge of GSG9 on his arm. The body itself however, was now unrecognisable because of the blast.. The body was maimed by the explosion, some limbs were missing and his skin looked raw. Blitz notified the team waiting outside that there was a casualty inside the building. Then he went on to look for the teammate he hoped was still alive. He found him a little way off; there were two bodies of terrorists lying in front of him. The man was slumped down on the floor, holding himself up on his elbow while clutching his arm. 

“Friendlies in range!” Blitz shouted so that his colleague would know not to shoot him. The man put his pistol down and relaxed. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking very tired. 

“Finally,” He said as Blitz came rushing towards him. “thought you had forgotten about me.” 

Blitz examined the wound. “Looks like you’ve sprung a leak.” He said and the man laughed lazily. “Let’s patch you up.” Blitz got his first aid kit out again and treated the wound as well as he could. He then helped his teammate up and supported him to the nearest exit. There he was greeted by the medical team and they took the man from him. Blitz sat down. He hadn’t realised how tired he was until now. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was all over now. 

After a while the other wounded were carried out of the building. They looked like Scheiße, but they were alive. They were followed by Bandit, who walked over to Blitz as soon as he saw him sitting on a bench next to the building. They nodded at each other before Bandit sat down next to him. He sat on the bench lazily, equally as tired as Blitz was. There they sat for a while, watching the scene in front of them. Medics were rushing to and fro while officers talked to the media a good distance away. The whole situation seemed so surreal to the two. It was impossible to think now, when things had calmed down a little, that they had been in a heavy firefight not even half an hour ago. Now they only felt tired, and a good night’s sleep would do them well. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Bandit sighed eventually. 

“No, it wasn’t. “ Blitz answered after a while. 

Bandit looked at him. “You’re okay, Blitz.” He concluded quietly. Blitz just snorted and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long before he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too long, I got a bit carried away describing the mission ^^; I do realise that these missions do not give a lot of chance for our operators to chat and get to know each other... Next chapter will be more dialogues xD
> 
> Thanks for reading! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to holiday I've only managed to come around updating this story now. My apologies! 
> 
> This chapter may seem a bit dull, but it was important for the character development of all three of my guys... Please bear with me ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy! c:

It was two days after the terrorist attack in the mall, and Blitz was eating his dinner quietly in the canteen with Bandit. Yep, that’s right. With Bandit. 

The pair received some odd stares from fellow colleagues, but Blitz decided not to care about what they thought. He figured Bandit had taken a liking to him after their successful mission – well, as far as Bandit could 'like' - and enjoyed his company. Even though they barely talked. 

"Look at the sheep, gaping at us..." Blitz stopped chewing as he heard Bandit mumble this, but what came after was unintelligible mumbling. Blitz mentally shook his head. Bandit was an odd one. 

After their mission, Bandit had started to hang out with Blitz. He didn't greet Blitz, wasn’t overly friendly or explained his behaviour, but he simply did stuff with Blitz all day. Usually one of the two would suggest to do something, like weight lifting, jogging or fire-arms practise and the other just agreed and followed. It was a weird sort of friendship – if that was what it could be called – but Blitz figured Bandit had realised that he wasn't scared by him nor the rumours and that Bandit could actually be himself around Blitz. Although he was obviously still trying to figure out how, as he still tried to act indifferently around Blitz, and was rather awkward in normal interaction. But Blitz thought he was simply starved for a friend and had to learn to be social again. Blitz was fine with hanging out with Bandit if the other could learn to be himself that way. He also thought Bandit had had a rather difficult past, and was patiently waiting to gain enough confidence for Bandit to open up to him. 

Bandit and Blitz were just having their desserts when lots of people entered the canteen. Both men looked up and saw all their colleagues who had been stationed around the city for the past week because of the terrorist threat come back again. Blitz spotted Jäger and waved at him. Jäger rushed over to their table, but slowed down when he noticed Bandit. He had taken off his helmet, which he was carrying under his arm, and he looked thoroughly confused. Blitz simply patted the seat next to him, and Jäger sat down. The canteen soon filled with the sound of laughter and chatter. 

"Everything alright?" Jäger asked a bit awkwardly. He was speaking to Blitz, but his eyes quickly swept over Bandit's figure on the other side of the table. Bandit simply sat there, leaning his elbows on the table, his head in his hands, watching the conversation lazily. The way he watched Jäger reminded Blitz of a wolf lurking for a juicy sheep. 

"Yeah, you?" Blitz tried not to notice Jäger’s nervousness, or Bandit's hunger to prank his friend, and tried to look as calm as he could himself. Oh how much he wanted to tell Jäger he needn't be afraid of Bandit anymore. 

"I'm fine, we need to exchange stories soon. Heard you guys have been busy as well." Jäger quickly looked at Bandit again. Bandit was still just watching with that passive, lazy look on his face. He didn't want to take part in the conversation. "But I'm hungry, let me get dinner quickly." Jäger said hastily and raced off towards the lunch lady and joined the long queue of people carrying trays. Blitz wasn't sure if he hurried because he was so hungry, or afraid of Bandit so close by. 

As Blitz watched his friend join the queue, Bandit leaned forward over the table and spoke softly: "Your friend is scared of me though." Blitz looked at him. There was an evil smile playing on his face. 

"Get that idea out of your head, buddy. He's not to be messed with," Blitz said sternly and leaned forward as well, pointing a finger at Bandit warningly, and when he saw Bandit cock an eyebrow, he added: "he's got my full protection." That might have sounded stupid, because Jäger was a grown man who knew how to fight and fire a gun, and could definitely stand his own, but Blitz felt that Bandit wouldn't bully Jäger if he wanted to stay 'friends' with Blitz. Bandit would probably never admit it, but he had a kind of respect for Blitz that he didn't have for anyone else. 

"Fine." Bandit looked slightly annoyed when he got up. "See you around." He said softly before he left, just as Jäger came back. 

Blitz was slightly surprised that Bandit had listened to him. Surely if he had wanted to bully Jäger, all he had to do right now was stay seated at the table while the two talked. His presence alone was enough to make Jäger feel uncomfortable. But Bandit had left, and thus he had listened to Blitz. Blitz smirked victoriously as he watched Bandit leave the canteen. Bandit really wasn't so bad. 

Jäger sat down next to Blitz again with a tray laden with food. "Oh good, he's left. What are you thinking, sitting with Bandit?" He said as he began shoving food into his mouth. Blitz took the time to tell Jäger what had happened to him over the last week while Jäger was eating. 

"Wow." Was all Jäger could say when Blitz finished his story. He swallowed his last bite and continued: "So you're, like, friends now?" 

"I wouldn't call it that." And Blitz told Jäger what he really thought of Bandit. He was so sure to prove the rumours about Bandit were wrong. Jäger just nodded and let it all sink in. He didn't give his opinion or judge Blitz for befriending the biggest prankster of the base, and Blitz appreciated that. "Anyway, what have you been up to? Is the threat over now?" Blitz asked his friend now that Jäger had finished his plate. 

"Well, yes. It's all over. My device turned out to be very useful; saved the lives of lots of innocent children in a school nearby. Idiot terrorist tossed grenades into their canteen, but my device intercepted them all before they could explode." He smiled and Blitz congratulated him. Then Jäger basically explained the same horrible feeling of waiting that Blitz and the others at the base had experienced, and then went on to give a fully detailed report of what had happened to him in the past week. It was mostly waiting around and patrolling the Berlin streets though. By the time he concluded his story, most people had left the canteen already, heading to bed early. 

"Anyway, it's good to see you again in one piece. Want to head back to the bedroom?" Blitz made to get up, but Jäger gripped his wrist and told him to sit back down. 

"Hold on, you see that girl over there?" Jäger subtly pointed to a female a little way away with his thumb. "She's totally into you. She was with me on a few of my rounds, and she kept asking about you. Was quite annoying but I think she's cute. She's the new girl I told you about before I left, remember?" 

Blitz looked in the direction in which Jäger was pointing. There was a girl sitting at a table on her own, and sure enough when Blitz let his eyes fall on her, she looked away blushing. Blitz rolled his eyes, looked back at Jäger and shrugged. “Women.” He grumbled. 

"Want me to introduce you to her? I know that's what she's waiting for, why else is she still here on her own?" He said eagerly. 

"No no," Blitz said hastily, "I'm not interested." 

"You won't break her heart, will you?" Jäger put on a fake pouting face and laughed. "Come on, let me introduce you." 

Blitz laughed at him. "Love isn't my thing, friend. For obvious reasons. You as a fellow policeman should understand? Hell, she as a fellow police.. woman should understand." Jäger looked disappointed, but Blitz was clear on his own relationship policy. Relationships were dangerous. Besides, he didn’t need a woman. No, Blitz had no desire for anything physical. That's what he kept telling himself. "No relationships on the job." Blitz concluded, and he got up. Jäger just sighed and followed. Before they could leave the canteen however, the girl caught up with them. 

"Jäger?" Her voice was quite rough, not what one would expect from a young-looking woman like her. Blitz figured she was older than she seemed. The two turned around and Jäger greeted her. She stared at Blitz all the time while she had some small talk with Jäger. Blitz had never felt so awkward in his life, but when he tried to leave the canteen quietly, Jäger finally decided to introduce him. 

"I’m sorry, let me introduce you. Blitz this is IQ." Jäger said, gesturing at the girl and winking at her. IQ blushed and held out her hand. Blitz groaned inwardly. 

"Nice to meet you." He shook her hand politely and hoped his smile looked genuine. No need to be rude to the girl, even though he was not interested in her. 

"Likewise.” She blushed as they shook hands. “I'm new here, could you maybe show me around some time?" She asked quickly, looking very eager. 

Blitz cocked an eyebrow, and so did Jäger. Surely she had been shown around already, and there were so many people here who could do that. Blitz just shrugged again and said: "I'm fairly new here too. You might want to ask someone else, like Jäger here. Goodnight." He declined, smiling, trying to stay as friendly as he could. IQ looked disappointed, apparently she had expected Blitz to say yes. Jäger said his goodnight too, and the two of them left quickly. 

Once Jäger and Blitz were back in their room, Jäger punched him. Their roommates looked up, confused by what was going on between the two men but greeting them all the same before Jäger pulled Blitz to the back of their room where their beds were. 

When Jäger finally released him, Blitz grabbed his arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the sore spot where Jäger's fist had connected with his arm. That would be a nice purple bruise tomorrow. 

"That was rude!" 

"What, about the girl? Why? I have the right not to be interested in her." 

"So you honestly rather hang out with Bandit," Jäger pronounced the name as if it was some kind of disease, "than a nice girl who's interested in you?" 

Blitz opened his mouth to argue with Jäger, but found he didn't know what to say. Did he really deem Bandit better company than a woman? He decided it was best to lay his cards on the table. "I just try to stay professional with females. I don't want to start any relationships, because I know there's no guarantee that one of us returns after a mission. I don't want any needless pain, understand?" 

Jäger nodded. "I understand that, but what about your own happiness? And that of others? Poor girl must be crying now. And you should take your needs into account too.” Jäger said, wiggling his eyebrows but when he saw Blitz rolling his eyes, he added: “Besides, hanging out with guys can be a problem too then." 

"How can that be a problem?" Blitz stopped rubbing the spot on his arm. 

"Not every guy likes girls, my friend." Jäger explained with a shrug. 

Blitz hadn’t thought of this. He had grown up in a ‘normal’ family with a mum and dad and no one in his family had ever admitted to like someone of the same gender. Homosexuality was something he had never come across, so naturally he had never given it a second thought. "I don't think Bandit has got enough feelings to like even himself, Jäger." Blitz tried to defend his new friend as well as himself, but realised what he just said must've sound quite funny, because Jäger burst out laughing. Blitz admitted it was kind of funny, and laughed with him. 

“But seriously, if you can tame Bandit by trying to be best friends with him, by all means, try. I'm sick of being afraid of him." Jäger said. 

\--  
\-- 

The next couple of days Blitz found himself dividing his time between Jäger and Bandit. He did some exercises with one of them, and did other training with the other. As Jäger was still unsure of Bandit, and Bandit only tolerated Blitz' company, Blitz had a hard time pleasing both his friends. 

With Jäger, everything was relaxed. They slowly got to know each other better while training together. They talked about their lives before the Bundespolizei and GSG9, their hobbies, interests and much more. Blitz found out Jäger was only 2 years older than himself, used to design defensive weapon systems before joining GSG9 and he came from Düsseldorf, a city basically on the other side of Germany from where they were now. When asked if he ever missed his hometown, Jäger simply replied that he loved the capital of Germany. Training-wise, they found they were evenly matched when it came to target shooting. Even with a pistol, Jäger’s shots were spot on and they soon found themselves trying to compete with each other. They would set up silly competitions, just for themselves, like who could get the most headshots, most shots in 5 seconds, most targets shot in one minute, and so on. They used different kinds of rifles and pistols every time and it was fun as well as handy. A good policeman should be able to fire every kind of gun if he has to, and after a few days there weren’t many rifles left at the range that they hadn’t tried yet. Blitz and Jäger enjoyed the target practise together, but at wrestling Blitz definitely had the upper hand, to the annoyance of Jäger. This was due to the fact that Blitz was a broad shouldered, muscled man, whereas Jäger was a lot slimmer even though he was taller. This did mean, however, that Jäger was faster, and every now and then one of their matches could take a very interesting turn. Jäger would move all around Blitz, and Blitz was usually too slow to turn around in time. All in all, their trainings together were very useful. 

But then there was Bandit, who didn’t really ask Blitz to train with him, but rather expected him to. Tacitly they would set out in the early morning for a run, and they ran alongside each other without talking much. When they rested on the way, Blitz would occasionally ask Bandit how he was, and sometimes Bandit returned the question. As days went by, Bandit started to relax more and he wasn’t as awkward around Blitz anymore. But it still wasn’t the same as with Jäger. Bandit showed mild interest in Blitz' life, but never told anything about himself. Bandit was distant, and seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet between himself and Blitz. At target practise he was a bit more talkative. Blitz found out he knew things Bandit didn’t, and the other way around. 

"You get better accuracy if you stand like this." Bandit demonstrated for Blitz, standing sideways facing the range, his legs spread and his feet planted into the ground firmly. He held his arms up, holding an invisible gun. 

"I've never been very good with shotguns." Blitz sighed while he tried to copy Bandit's pose. He held the gun up again but before he could focus on his target down the range, Bandit stepped closer to him. 

"That's because you hold them wrong. Here, hold it like this." Bandit stood behind Blitz, pressing himself against his back roughly. He looked over Blitz' shoulder because he was slightly taller and corrected the placements of Blitz' hands. Because they wore no gloves, Bandit's hands felt icy cold on Blitz' warm ones. Impatiently Bandit lifted one of Blitz' hands and put it somewhere else on the gun. The split second Bandit held his hand, Blitz' heart skipped a beat. But that was obviously because of Bandit's cold hands, or the fact that his private space was being invaded. He had other guys do this to him back at the range in Bremen, and Bandit doing it to him was no different. Or so he told himself. Though why did his heart skip a beat this time? After making slight adjustments to Blitz' hand placement, which meant more hand touching, Bandit seemed satisfied. "Try now." He ordered. 

Blitz adjusted his aim and took a shot at the target. Instead of a few holes, most of the hail seemed to have pierced the target this time. Blitz shouted out in surprise, and Bandit chuckled behind him. 

"That's it." Bandit's voice was lower than it had been before, and he lingered behind Blitz for a moment longer than seemed necessary to Blitz. When he stepped away again, Blitz could have sworn he felt his fingers caressing the back of his hands lightly. Bandit grinned at him, and Blitz smiled back before returning his attention to the range. He felt his cheeks heating up. Why did they do that? 

During these moments Bandit would smile more. Not his fake or evil smile, but a proper one. Blitz figured Bandit enjoyed learning and teaching, which was a good habit. Again he was forced to admit that Bandit wasn’t as bad as everyone made him seem. The bad times came when the two of them wrestled, though. Bandit got very competitive and could sometimes really hurt Blitz. Usually after a fight with Bandit, Blitz’ body was covered in bruises. However as Bandit was so diligent, Blitz didn’t feel like holding himself back either. Bandit was usually badly bruised as well after their matches, but didn’t seem to be very bothered by it. Rather, he seemed to enjoy their tense wrestling matches. Once, during a fight, Bandit managed to hit Blitz on the nose with such force, that he got a nose bleed. The move had been very dirty and not even allowed in practise at the base, and Bandit had almost seemed to enjoy hurting Blitz like that. They had been wrestling without gear that time; just in their sports clothes which consisted of a T-shirt and shorts. Blitz had accepted his defeat for the sake of his well-being and called it a day to go to the dressing rooms and tend to his nose. 

He was washing the blood off his face at the sink when Bandit came in quietly. He seemed to have come to his senses and approached Blitz carefully. Blitz stopped what he was doing momentarily and stared at Bandit in disbelief. After the wild look he had witnessed in Bandit's eyes when he got punched in the face, Blitz didn't think he'd come after him at all. 

"Alright?" Bandit asked awkwardly. Blitz had never noticed how quiet the dressing rooms were until now. 

"I'm fine." Blitz lied. Really the punch had hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to admit that. He returned to what he was doing, and looked in the mirror at his reflection for more spots of blood. As he cleaned himself up, he stole a glance at Bandit through the mirror. Blitz was surprised to see Bandit was watching him worriedly. Not in the mirror, but he looked at the real Blitz next to him. Bandit didn't help or say anything, but Blitz figured this was his way of showing he regretted what he had done. 

The odd friendship between Blitz and Bandit did not go unnoticed and had started stories around the base. Some said Blitz had simply gone crazy, that he was in league with the enemy now and couldn't be trusted anymore. Others approved of their friendship and started to relax a bit around Bandit as well; because Blitz was still their role model and he inspired them. Blitz didn’t think Bandit was very happy about people not being afraid of him anymore, though. Yet others claimed Bandit had brainwashed Blitz and that Blitz was now his henchman. 

One time, when Blitz was jogging with Bandit, he felt like he should talk about it with Bandit when they were taking a break about 10 kilometres from the base. Bandit was resting his back against a tree, his face turned to the sky and his eyes closed while he tried to slow down his breathing. Blitz stood in the middle of the path, leaning against another tree to catch his breath. Once they could breath again, they usually went on. But this time, Blitz stopped Bandit. 

"How do you deal with it? All these rumours?" Blitz asked. The rumours about him had affected his popularity among the people in the base, and even though Blitz didn’t care about being the most popular guy, he still didn’t like people believing things about him which weren’t true. 

Bandit shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I enjoy having people guess at my personality. They fear me because of rumours, but none of them even know if what they're believing is true." 

Blitz saw his chance, and asked carefully: "And it isn't true, is it?" 

Bandit opened his eyes and looked at Blitz. He seemed to doubt, thinking over his answer before giving it. "As much as the rumours about you and I are true." Bandit grinned at him, and then looked down and kicked a rock at his feet. He seemed to feel indifferent about it all, but Blitz heard a strange emotion in his voice. 

But now Blitz was led to believe the rumours weren’t true, as he had been suspecting. "People at the base would call me mad if they knew I go for a run in the forest with you. 'Great place to ambush you with his terrible pranks,' they would say." 

Bandit grinned at him again, looking quite evil and for a second Blitz doubted the conclusion he had just made. Then Bandit turned serious again. "But you don't believe the rumours, unfortunately, and you never did." Bandit folded his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. 

"That's right. But you're not the prankster you pretend to be." 

"I do like pranks, you know. They can be quite evil too sometimes. Whatever they tell you, my roommates are dead scared of me. But I have never done what they say about me. I've never hurt other people so much that they ran off crying and quit their jobs. That much is true." 

“Why do you spread these rumours though?” Blitz asked. 

“I did not spread them. My... Someone.. else did. Someone who’s left the base now. So that's all over, I don’t want to talk about it.” Bandit spoke quickly. "Let's head back to the base." 

Blitz had feared that Bandit was not comfortable with talking about anything too personal, but Blitz couldn't help himself asking: "How do I know you're not lying though?" He knew Bandit was a strange man, and he didn't want to fall for any traps. 

Bandit was visibly annoyed at Blitz' lack of trust, and that he couldn't leave Bandit in peace. "Look, I may not seem trustworthy..." He started angrily, but then he looked at Blitz and his expression softened. He continued in a softer tone: "I know I could lie, but I'm telling the truth right now. I..." His face screwed up while he thought of how to make Blitz believe him. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but seemed to change his mind every time. Blitz waited patiently. He was rather touched at the fact that Bandit wanted Blitz to believe him so badly. It took a while before Bandit spoke again: "The others... The others are just stupid. They believe anything they're told, follow each other like damn sheep. You're different, you're not like them. You... I tolerate you... I..." He blurted out and quickly shut up again. He looked at Blitz, fearing he might laugh at him for behaving so un-Bandit. But Blitz listened politely, because Bandit had decided to open up to him a little, and that was a big step for him. Bandit turned his back on Blitz. "I won't lie to you." He added softly. Blitz barely heard it, but he knew they had definitely crossed a border now. 

Blitz decided not to push for more. Bandit was not one to talk about his feelings at all, and Blitz simply wanted Bandit to know he could talk to him if he ever wanted to. No need to push it. Blitz walked over to Bandit, stood next to him and put his hand on his shoulder gently. Bandit tensed at the touch and looked at Blitz like a trapped animal; uncertain and distrustful. When he saw Blitz' friendly smile, however, he relaxed slightly. Blitz realised he had never touched Bandit in a friendly way before, and thought Bandit probably didn't get that often from anyone either. 

"I believe you. I know you're not so bad as you make yourself seem, Bandit." Blitz said softly. Bandit looked away, grinning at the floor. And was that a blush? Blitz couldn't be certain, but patted the other's shoulder. "Let's go." And the pair of them ran back to the base.


	5. Chapter 5

“Blitz, the sergeant has got a request for us. And I hate you.” 

Blitz stood with his tooth brush in his mouth in front of the sink in the bathroom when Jäger came marching in. It was Sunday, which meant they could rest a bit. Blitz had slept in and was only getting ready now, but apparently Jäger was all ready for a day full of exercises. He was wearing his sportswear, but didn’t seem to have been to the gym at all yet. “I was on my way to the gym,” Jäger started explaining as if he had read Blitz’ mind, “But the sergeant wanted me. Had a request. Said I should fetch you so it can be arranged. I hate you.” He said again. Some guys who had just come from the showers looked at Jäger with raised eyebrows, and went into the dressing room quickly before the expected outburst. Blitz and Jäger were now alone in the males bathroom. 

Blitz spit his toothpaste out into the sink and rinsed his mouth with water. “What’s all the fuss about?” 

“Just come with me.” And Jäger marched out of the bathroom again. Blitz had never seen him so annoyed, but he just shrugged and followed him. He figured the sergeant had put them on kitchen duty together for whatever reason. But why did Jäger say he hated him then? 

Blitz wondered what could have made Jäger so annoyed. He marched through the halls in front of him, leaving Blitz to run after him. He walked blindly; people had to jump out of their way for him. When they looked at Blitz questioningly, all Blitz could do was shrug and shake his head. Once they got to the sergeant’s office, Jäger took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The sergeant received them welcomely when Jäger strode into the room with Blitz on his tail. 

“Thank you, so good of you to come.” He said, smiling. Then he looked serious. “I have a request.” Blitz and Jäger stood next to each other in the sergeant’s office, hands behind their backs and waiting for the sergeant to speak. He coughed, apparently nervous to speak of this request, which struck Blitz as odd. After a while he finally started, addressing Blitz: “I am aware that you have managed to befriend the most difficult man of this base. His roommates come to me every week, complaining about what he does to them. How do I put it... They're afraid of him.” Blitz heard Jäger swallow hard. The sergeant continued: “My question is, will the two of you be willing to swap places with these roommates? The base can provide you with a room for three, larger and more comfortable than the one you’re used to now. Would you please help me out? He’s rather an annoyance to us, although half of it he’s caused himself. He is one of our bravest men, however, excellent police man.” When the sergeant saw the confused look on Blitz’ face, he added: “Oh, I’m talking about our good old Bandit, of course.” 

So that was what all the fuss was about. Of course it had something to do with Bandit... Blitz made up his mind. He felt sorry for dragging Jäger into this, but he had his answer ready. Blitz nodded. “Very well, sergeant.” He could hear Jäger groan in frustration next to him. Blitz however, saw his opportunity to keep an eye on his strange new friend. He thought he may be the only one who could tone him down. 

“Sergeant, is it really necessary for me to be his roommate too?” Jäger asked, much like a small child who disagreed with his parents. 

“I’m afraid this base does not offer rooms for two, Herr Streicher.” The sergeant said sternly and Jäger winced as his real name was used. In the GSG9 it was standard to use the men’s nicknames, as their real names were secret personal information. “Besides, this way you can keep an eye on each other. Our Bandit can be very... hmm, impulsive.” He let the words linger in the two men’s ears for a moment, smiling as if Bandit was just some minor inconvenience. 

“Sir, any news yet on the whereabouts of these terrorists?” Blitz asked the sergeant, wanting to change the subject. He would prove Bandit was innocent later. 

“I’m afraid not. We’re close to it, though. We will let you know once you’re needed.” He answered. Blitz and Jäger nodded. “Dismissed.” 

On their way back to their old room, Blitz and Jäger were greeted by Bandit’s old roommates. Once Blitz had told them they would swap rooms, they thanked them a thousand times, making Jäger even angrier. 

“This will be my death.” Jäger despaired once they were left alone again. 

“Oh shut up, he won’t do anything to you. I’ll make sure of that." Blitz said absent-mindedly. It was true he had to mentally prepare himself to spend more time with Bandit too. Training with him was one thing, but spending his free time together...? “You can just go to our old room from time to time, if you need to.” 

Jäger merely sighed and they entered the room to pack their things. 

“What’s going on?” Their roommates asked as they saw them pack. Jäger told them the story dramatically while Blitz continued to pack. He didn’t listen as they went over the rumours about Bandit for the hundredth time. He silently wondered why Bandit was so proud of these rumours, yet didn’t want to talk about who started them. He looked at his roommates and a question popped in his head. He asked it before he could think twice. 

“Does any of you know who started these stories about Bandit?” He avoided the word ‘rumours’, because everybody else in this room seemed to believe they were true. 

Jäger and the other roommates were quiet for a while as they thought. Then one of them spoke up: “Oh, I remember! It was a guy who we believed to be Bandit’s ex-boyfriend.” The others sniggered. 

“Ex-boyfriend?” Blitz repeated stupidly, as if it wasn’t possible. “Believe to be?” He was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure why though; was the fact that Bandit might be gay impossible, or the fact that he had had a boyfriend and had loved someone? This last thought seemed the most impossible to him. 

“Yeah, someone had seen them in a shower together...” The sniggering became louder. “But I don’t know. They broke up because Bandit tortured him. Or that’s what they say. Poor guy left the base mentally unstable. That’s when Bandit’s pranks really started. He’s mad.” They all shuddered. Blitz found he felt slightly uncomfortable too, because of what he had just discovered about Bandit. 

“Yeah, and that’s the guy we are going to be roommates of, Blitz. Thanks a lot. Why did you have to befriend him...” Jäger despaired again. 

Blitz just shook his head and continued packing. It had been Jäger who had told him to continue trying to befriend Bandit only several days ago. Blitz did admit that Bandit had a dark past, and that he should proceed with caution. 

\--   
\-- 

Bandit looked up when Blitz walked into his room, followed reluctantly by Jäger. They had their stuff packed, and after a day of training together to keep Jäger's mind off the fact that he’d be spending the night in the same room as Bandit, they couldn’t delay their arrival any longer. As night was getting on, it was time to move from their old room to their new one. Their new room with Bandit. He smiled at Blitz, and looked at Jäger interestedly. 

“Did you really have to bring him along, Blitz?” Bandit asked, nodding at Jäger. 

Before Blitz could answer, however, Jäger shouted: “As if I want to be here! I’m being dragged along!” 

Bandit chuckled at Jäger’s outburst, and Blitz had to hold Jäger back while he tried to run at Bandit, waving his fists. “Calm down, _du Arschgeige_. He’s just teasing you. And he won’t be doing that again.” Blitz said with a stern look at Bandit, who threw his arms in the air childishly to prove he was innocent. 

This room was like their old one, but smaller since there were only three beds in it. The room was a square, with lockers and a sink on one wall, and three beds on the other walls. Jäger immediately claimed the bed nearest to the door, Bandit was already in the middle one, leaving Blitz to take the bed furthest from the door. The walls were the same dirty white as well, like their old room, but this room did not have a window. Blitz had never in his life felt claustrophobic, but this room gave him the chills. 

Blitz and Jäger unpacked while Bandit simply watched. He was lying on his bed lazily, throwing a ball in the air and catching it while he waited for his new roommates to be ready. Jäger was done first, and immediately left for the bathroom to get ready for bed. He seemed to be very eager to leave. Blitz however, sensed danger and checked the covers of his bed and the mattress. Nothing. He looked over at Bandit, who was smiling brightly at him, still throwing the ball. His smile had something evil about it, so Blitz moved over to Jäger’s bed. He pulled the covers up, and soon enough found a small package. He didn’t even try to touch it because he knew what it was. Blitz looked at Bandit, pointed at the package and said: “Clear that away, will you.” 

Bandit got up reluctantly, grinning and pretending to feel ashamed. “It was just a little welcome joke for him. Jeez, you’re no fun Blitz.” 

“Giving someone an electric shock isn’t really my definition of a joke.” Blitz said as he watched Bandit clear his device carefully from Jäger’s bed. Bandit carried it over to his bedside table and stowed it away. Then he grinned at Blitz innocently, making Blitz shake his head. He’d definitely have to keep an eye on their new roommate in the next few weeks. But at least they were safe, for now. 

“You don’t mind sharing a room with me, do you Blitz?” Bandit turned around and leaned against his night stand, a smile playing on his lips. 

“As long as you don’t give me a reason to dislike it, then no.” Blitz answered, looking at him. 

Bandit tilted his head, much like a puppy, and looked at Blitz from under his eyebrows. “I would never.” He smiled wickedly. 

Blitz just scoffed at him. "And why don't I believe that?" He leaned against the wall next to Jäger's bed, on the other side of the room of where Bandit stood. He folded his arms and grinned at Bandit. But that was his mistake, playing along in Bandit's game. 

"I thought you believed I was innocent?" Bandit pretended to be hurt, advancing on Blitz slowly. He showed his hands were empty, to prove he was telling the truth. "I'm as innocent as an angel." He continued while he closed the distance between them. Blitz felt increasingly uncomfortable by Bandit getting closer to him, and his smirk...But on the other side, he had to admit Bandit was charming him... In a way... 

"More like as two-faced as a devil." Blitz countered, continuing to believe Bandit was just teasing him. He had to stop this game right now, before Bandit could... could do whatever his wicked mind was planning. But Bandit was close now, creeping up to Blitz like a wolf. 

"Aww, you don't mean that, do you Blitz?" Bandit purred. Blitz kept the muscles in his arms tensed, still across his chest as if to shield himself from Bandit coming closer. But Bandit crept on anyway, a teasing smile on his lips. Now he stood in front of Blitz, a mere centimetre between them. "Because you're not afraid of me, are you Blitz?" He smirked, and raised his hands. Blitz' mind seemed to explode, afraid of what Bandit would do to him, afraid of what Bandit might feel for him, afraid of what he felt for Bandit... If this was all just a game. 

Then the door opened, and the loud voice of Jäger made Blitz jump in contrast to the quiet, soothing voice of Bandit he had just heard. "Komm, let's... Blitz!" He jumped in between Bandit and Blitz when he saw them, thinking that Bandit was attacking his friend. Or had he been? He pushed Bandit away, who stumbled and distanced himself from the two immediately. He looked like a dog that had been caught doing something naughty. Jäger looked at Blitz in alarm. "Blitz!" He shouted again. All Blitz could do was gape at his worried face, for he was way too confused to speak. "I knew he couldn't be trusted! I shouldn't have left you alone with him, imagine what could have happened!" Then he turned around to look at Bandit on the other side of the room, and continued shouting: "I won't take my eyes off you from now on, you devil!" 

Bandit, who had apparently recovered from getting caught already, just smirked and shrugged. His eyes moved to Blitz, and Blitz looked back. Blitz cursed himself. By playing by Bandit's rules he had given in, and he was supposed to stay professional if he wanted to help him. No more games from now on. Bandit confused him greatly, but Blitz realised Bandit must have been about to play a joke on him when Jäger burst in to save him. 

Jäger looked at his two roommates, and as they didn't say anything, he sighed. "Let's just sleep." 

\--   
\-- 

The next week Blitz did everything to keep Bandit from bullying Jäger, or as Bandit called it himself, playing innocent jokes on their unfortunate roommate. He didn’t let Bandit slip out of his sight once, which meant they now did everything together, or with the three of them. Bandit never tried to play a joke on Blitz again, or anything of the sort. Everything seemed to be normal again between the two. Blitz caught Bandit preparing for his pranks multiple times, and he was almost always able to intervene before someone would get hurt. Bandit would then pretend to regret what he’d done, and the next time he tried to prepare a more evil joke in secret. This just went on and on, until Blitz realised Bandit was probably enjoying getting caught by him and trying to be more secretive and cunning next time. 

Bandit’s jokes consisted of merely teasing other people and insulting them, but also of dismantling rifles at the range, putting colouring into the washing machines so some people walked around in pink t-shirt and hiding people’s personal belongings. His really mean jokes consisted of putting laxatives in colleagues’ drinks, unscrewing bolts on the equipment in the gym so that people would hurt themselves and of course electrifying anything he could get his hands on. Door handles were his favourite, but he also liked to electrify taps, railings and chairs and so on. His victims only got a small electric shock, but their scream and reaction was enough to satisfy Bandit. 

One time, when Blitz had his back turned on Bandit in their sleeping room and Jäger had gone to the toilet, Bandit had managed to set up a trap for Jäger. Blitz was just in time to prevent Jäger from getting a bucket full of ice cold water on his head when he opened the door. Bandit was really disappointed then, but Jäger was very grateful. Jäger liked to go back to their old roommates every now and to complain there about all the things Bandit did and how very unfortunate his fate was. If only he knew half of the things Bandit had tried to do to him and Blitz had prevented, Jäger would probably keep his mouth shut and be even more scared. But at least Jäger started to be less afraid of Bandit now, and the two even seemed to tolerate each other’s presence after a few awkward days. 

On the bright side, with the three of them together Jäger and Bandit could get to know each other. Blitz wanted to show Jäger that Bandit wasn’t as bad as he thought, but Bandit only made his case worse and worse every day. When he realised he couldn’t bully Jäger anymore, he started bullying others again, even when Blitz and Jäger were with him. Blitz always tried to avoid anyone getting hurt in such situations, while Jäger tried to get as much space in between him and his two friends as he could. He definitely did not want to be associated with the prankster. But even though Bandit and Jäger were still like water and fire most of the time, they still trained with the three of them now and they actually enjoyed wrestling together due to the fact that they were more evenly matched than when they competed against Blitz alone. Sometimes they would even fight against Blitz together, which was quite unfair but Blitz tried not to mind his many bruises too much as he hoped Bandit would start to accept Jäger more. 

On the bad side, Blitz felt he needed to follow Bandit everywhere to make sure he didn’t plan any malicious jokes on other people. He could not count on Jäger, as he still liked to slip away from Bandit whenever he could. So Blitz and Bandit trained and ate together, which was fine, but also went to the showers and bathroom at the same time. Bandit enjoyed having Blitz following him around like a puppy, to the great annoyance of Blitz. At one time, when they had just showered and Bandit was back in the dressing room drying himself off, Blitz came in, freshly from the shower as well. Bandit looked at him from head to toe, smirking in a way Blitz had never seen before. Remembering what he knew about Bandit, he held the towel around his waist a little tighter. 

“You’re stalking me.” Bandit concluded, looking extremely proud and smug about it. 

“Just to make sure you don’t do anything to Jäger.” Blitz countered and walked over to the locker to get his clothes out. 

“You care so much about your Jäger, it’s heart-warming.” Bandit said in a fake sensitive voice. “But I don’t see Jäger here. It's just us, Blitz.” Bandit smirked. 

Blitz decided to ignore that comment, whatever it meant. “I care about anyone in this base whom you have victimised. You’re like a child that needs constant parental guidance.” 

Bandit laughed at this, but then he asked seriously, and maybe even jealously: “So you care about everyone here? What about this female who’s so interested in you? Do you care about her too? Is there something...?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but suddenly looked like he could twist someone’s neck. 

It greatly confused Blitz, so he quickly answered: “If you mean this IQ girl, I don’t know her. Jäger has introduced me to her and that’s it. I haven’t really spoken a word to her, so why she’s interested in me, I haven’t got a clue.” 

“Fucking hell, have you never looked in the mirror?” Bandit blurted out, and quickly shut his mouth when he realised what he had said. He looked horrified and turned as white as a sheet before turning a nice shade of red. He hid his face in the locker behind him and pretended to get his shoes out. This confused Blitz even more. What was this weird behaviour of Bandit suddenly? Blitz turned around too, dried himself off while he was deep in thought and thus gave Bandit time to calm down from whatever fit he had just had. After a while, Bandit asked him, facing his locker still: “So you don’t....?” He didn’t finish this sentence either, and for the first time since Blitz knew him, he sounded rather embarrassed. 

Blitz, not understanding what all the fuss was about, answered the question he thought Bandit was asking: “No, I don’t like her.” He looked over at Bandit’s figure, and could see the tense muscles in his shoulders relax. Blitz thought it was best not to ask why Bandit was asking these questions. To gain his trust he would have to be open to Bandit as well, and if Bandit was curious about IQ, he had to be honest. Maybe Bandit liked IQ and thought Blitz was his competitor? Blitz just shrugged it off. They could be happy together. No matter what Jäger said, he wasn’t interested in a relationship. 

Bandit sighed and got dressed properly. So did Blitz. He smiled at Bandit when they walked out of the dressing room, wanting to let him know that it was alright to have feelings and talk about them. But at his smile Bandit only turned red again and looked away, leaving Blitz wondering why he was behaving so weirdly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter had no missions either, I don't think it was as boring as the one before. We're finally going somewhere with these two c:<
> 
> Sorry for teasing you guys there. I seem to have a thing for letting other characters enter the room while our guys could have had fun ^^; I love building up tension.
> 
> Blitz he's totally flirting with you, you Dummkopf ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

Bandit seemed to be quite content with his new ‘friends’; he teased Jäger but left Blitz alone most of the time. Jäger still felt unsure about their new friend, but didn’t completely hate Bandit anymore; he would sometimes even tease him back. Blitz simply enjoyed the moments they spent with the three of them when Bandit wasn’t teasing Jäger. They spent a good few weeks without much to do, just training and kitchen/ cleaning duty, when it was decided they would be sent out on their first mission together: patrolling the Stadion. Because being roommates meant going on missions together, too. 

It was the summer of 2006, which meant Germany was hosting the FIFA Football World Cup. GSG9 was supporting the police forces in making sure the football matches all went smoothly. It was more for security reasons that the GSG9 had been asked to help than that an actual threat was expected. The terrorists had been lying low for a while now, but it always paid off to take extra care. 

Bandit, Jäger and Blitz would guard one of the many entrances to the Stadion on the night Germany played against Argentina. It was the quarter finals, and as Germany had made it so far, the Olympiastadion was full of German and Argentinean supporters. It was expected about 72,000 people would attend the match. When the supporters were filing into the Stadion, it was the GSG9's task to make sure everybody going in was unarmed. 

With one of their hands on their guns - which hung from a sling around their neck in front of them - they scanned the crowd expertly and selected a few people who seemed suspicious. Blitz had swapped his usual shield and pistol for a rifle tonight, because his skill wasn't necessary in this situation. Jäger had changed his usual gear as well, and wore a mask and helmet like the other two. Because they were interacting with civilians now, it was important to be able to make eye contact, or the civilians would feel intimidated. While Blitz searched the supporters they picked out, Jäger and Bandit kept an eye on the queue of people. Being trained to spot strange behaviour, they didn’t have any problem picking out the ones that seemed suspicious, even though all supporters were wearing silly hats, bright clothing and paint on their faces and seemed innocent to the untrained eye. After Blitz had lectured the umpteenth visitor about the fact that knives were not allowed in the Stadion, and the supporter had apologised and continued his way into the Stadion, leaving the knife with him, Blitz stood next to his teammates again. Just as he came back, a small fight broke out between some German and Argentinean supporters near them. Jäger cleared his throat and strode over to the fight. Blitz sighed. 

“This queue seems endless.” He whispered to Bandit, who was standing next to him watching Jäger handle the fight. Blitz’ alert eyes kept scanning the crowd. 

“Yeah, when are you finally going to search me?” Bandit asked in a low, quiet voice. He sounded completely innocent and it took Blitz a minute to understand what he meant. 

Blitz lost his concentration for a second as he looked at Bandit, who was still watching the crowd. “Bandit, you’re supposed to have a gun.” He said, stressing the word ‘supposed’. He was not sure if Bandit was joking or not. 

“Oh Blitz, your mind is so simple.” Bandit sighed and strode over to Jäger who looked like he could use some help now. Blitz watched him walk off, completely dumbfounded. Why was his mind simple? But he couldn’t worry about Bandit now. He had to do his job and he had been distracted for too long already. Blitz returned to scanning the passing crowd while he heard Bandit and Jäger solve the fight together. 

By the time the fight got broken up and the supporters had gone inside, the end of the queue was coming in sight. 

“I tell you, we should’ve just hit them. It’s the only way they learn.” Bandit was complaining to Jäger when they walked back over to where Blitz was standing. 

“Violence doesn’t solve violence, Bandit. Not with civilians, anyway.” Jäger sounded surprisingly calm, and Blitz was rather impressed when he realised Jäger was actually standing up to Bandit. 

“Spoken like a true police man who read the books, Jägerchen.” Bandit chuckled and patted Jäger’s back. 

Jäger just shook his head and cursed quietly. “God, I hate football.” 

“Good thing we don’t have to watch it then, right?” Blitz said, watching the last group walk inside. He wasn't a big fan of football either. He closed his eyes to give them a break for a minute. This was tiring work. 

Bandit just shrugged. “So what now?” 

“Now we guard this entrance and make sure no idiot tries to force his way in.” Blitz opened his eyes and looked at Bandit. 

“Boring.” He was annoyed, and turned his attention to his gun. He checked if it was reloaded and started to play with the safety lock. Blitz looked at Jäger, who just shook his head. They stood in front of the entrance in silence, watching passerbies alertly. The passerbies looked at them as well. Three members of the GSG9 in full gear was a rather impressive sight to some, but when they tried to take a picture, one of the three told them off. After a while they heard cheering from inside the Stadion. Jäger looked around and watched down the corridor leading into the Stadion. 

“I wonder who scored.” 

“I thought you didn’t care about football?” Bandit asked smugly. 

“I don’t, I’m just wondering, okay?” Jäger turned back around. Blitz was happy his mask hid his mouth, or his two teammates would see he was grinning at their silly discussion. They sounded like a newlywed couple, he thought while trying to hold back his laughter. 

Silence returned between them once more, and it seemed like they were taking their job serious again. Blitz returned his attention on the streets. The match had started in the early evening, but as it was June the nights were long. The light helped; people with bad intentions usually came out when it was dark, when they could hide in the shadows. Now it was mostly late-night shoppers, workers going back home and the occasional group of youngsters passing by on their way to clubs. Most people ignored their presence in front of the Stadion, as safety was a normal measure taken during football events in big cities. 

Blitz kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Nothing was more boring than standing still and just watching. Blitz felt sorry for the police officers who did this regularly, and was happy they would probably only have to do this once. He would start a conversation with his teammates, but he knew he couldn’t afford to let their concentration slacken for one minute. It wasn’t like a conversation between him, Jäger and Bandit would end well anyway. Jäger and Bandit were completely different people, and he was stuck in the middle. 

A group of girls walked by. Blitz’ trained eyes immediately decided they did not pose a threat and carried on scanning the area, until he noticed the girls were standing still. He watched them as they looked at him and his teammates, giggling and trying to look cute as girls their age do. Blitz rolled his eyes as he heard they were in a discussion to decide whether or not they should go up to ‘the sexy policemen’ and ask them out. As Blitz was hoping they wouldn’t, Bandit took a step forward. 

“Walk on. Nothing to see here.” Bandit barked and waved them away. The girls squealed and quickly ran away, giggling among themselves. 

“You scared them off.” Jäger seemed disappointed. 

“They had no business here.” Bandit shrugged indifferently. 

“You didn’t need to be so rude though. You could have at least been friendly and said ‘please’.” 

“I’m not friendly.” Bandit smiled. 

“Yeah, we know.” Jäger was grumpy. 

“Would you have liked to go with them, Jägerchen? Go after them, Blitz and I are better off without you here anyway.” Bandit was in his old habit of teasing poor Jäger again... Blitz thought he might have to intervene soon, before things got out of hand. Jäger just mumbled something inaudible, which Blitz shrugged off as unimportant, but Bandit was in a teasing mood. “Hungry for some pussy, Jägerchen?” 

Jäger exploded. “Women are much more than just pussy, you Arschloch! But I don’t expect you to understand, you don’t have any feelings anyway.” 

Bandit sniggered. "That was a little hypocritical, but sure." He had gotten the reaction from Jäger he wanted. Bandit loved teasing Jäger until he exploded in rage. 

“Sure, we don’t get much in our job, and some would be nice, but...” Jäger shook his head. “That’s not the point.” He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again. He didn’t seem to know what to say and felt rather awkward for bringing it up. To Blitz it seemed the best Jäger could do now, was just to keep his mouth shut. 

“Poor sexually-frustrated you.” Bandit teased, to which Jäger replied with another explosion of swear words. Blitz tried to ignore the two and continue his job, but that was very hard as he was right in between them. Jäger was raging on and on to his left, pushing into Blitz' side as if he was a barrier between him and Bandit, and it was all just entertainment to Bandit on his right. He watched Jäger with an obvious smirk underneath his mask and just laughed. 

“You two done already?” Blitz started to get annoyed by the other two. 

“Oh, sorry for leaving you out, Blitz. How’s your love life?” Bandit teased on. 

Blitz decided it was best to just ignore that question, as he didn't want to take part in their childish argument, but apparently Jäger was so annoyed he answered it for Blitz. “He doesn’t have any, and he never has. Fool doesn’t want a love life. Doesn’t even want to fuck a girl who’s basically spread her legs out for him without him doing anything.” 

"That's enough, Jäger." Blitz tried to stop him. 

“Are we talking about IQ?” Bandit asked sharply. Jäger nodded, to which Bandit just laughed loudly and patted Blitz back. “Good for you.” 

“Blitz has never even touched a girl. Have you, Blitz?” The teasing seemed to be contagious. Jäger never teased him like that, but he seemed to be rather frustrated on this subject. 

“Not in the way you two are thinking about, no.” Blitz admitted and shrugged. “I don’t care about any of this anyway. Laugh all you want.” 

Bandit stopped laughing. “Are you serious? You’re a virgin?” Blitz shrugged again and nodded. He didn’t care about sex and relationships, but his two teammates were making him feel bad somehow. Luckily Blitz was then saved by the arrival of two colleagues carrying trays of hot coffee. 

“Hey, what’s up IQ?” Jäger greeted the female of the two eagerly, his bad mood suddenly forgotten. Blitz rolled his eyes. Of all the people who could have saved him from this awkward conversation, it had to be her. 

“Hi,” IQ said, but not to Jäger. Her attention was all on Blitz. “We’re on reserve, so we figured we should get everyone a nice cup of coffee to keep you guys alert.” She smiled what Blitz guessed was her most charming smile at him, and gave only him a plastic cup of coffee. Blitz was feeling increasingly awkward by her creepy smile, and quickly decided that just Jäger and Bandit for company were good enough. Jäger watched awkwardly, looking rather hurt, while Bandit had an amused look on his face. Blitz was happy to notice that, before things got too awkward, the other colleague walked over to Bandit and Jäger and gave them a cup of coffee as well. 

“Thanks, appreciated.” Jäger mumbled, while Bandit just took the cup without saying anything. He was too busy watching Blitz, who was still being stared at by IQ. To him it was probably just like watching a very cringe-worthy movie. Blitz wanted to do nothing more than sink through the ground right now. Could this woman not leave him alone? 

“So how are you Blitz?” IQ asked cheerfully without breaking eye contact. The other three guys were awkwardly ignored by her, but she didn't seem to notice or care. 

“Fine, thanks." Blitz answered, and took his opportunity. "But we’re on duty here. Thanks for the coffee, but we should get on again.” Blitz explained, trying to sound as polite as he could. Next to him, Bandit could barely hold his laughter. 

IQ looked hurt for a second, but then her face brightened up. “Of course, I shouldn’t hold you guys up. See you around, Blitz.” She waved at him and the two of them walked off again with their coffees. 

“Fucking hell.” Blitz cursed and sipped at his coffee angrily while he returned his attention on the streets in front of them. Why IQ couldn't just realise he wasn't interested in her and leave him alone, Blitz didn't know. 

“She’s crazy about you mate, didn’t even notice either of us.” Jäger sounded annoyed as he watched IQ go. Bandit was still studying Blitz’ face, making Blitz feel equally as awkward as when IQ had just made him feel. Then he quickly finished his coffee, as if the hot liquid didn't burn his insides. “Blitz, why don’t you just do her already, then we can all get on with our lives.” Jäger grumpily started on his coffee. 

Bandit, who had only been watching with an amused look on his face until now, seemed to be offended. He crushed his already finished plastic cup in his hands and said: “No, forget about the chick, Blitz. Bitch won’t do you like I would.” 

Jäger chocked on his coffee and started a violent coughing fit. The message seemed to come to Blitz a little slower, who only glanced sideways at Bandit several seconds later, looking rather uncertain. Had Bandit just said what he thought he had said? Bandit seemed satisfied with the reaction he got from the both of them, and put his hand back on his gun and returned his attention on the streets, looking rather smug about it. 

Blitz was at a loss for words, and in the end he finally realised he should tend to Jäger, who was doubled over from coughing now. He held his friend and patted his back absent-mindedly. Had Bandit really just told him he wanted to _do_ him? And did _do him_ mean what he thought it meant? Blitz felt ashamed as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Blitz. I’m fine. You can stop now.” Jäger tried to push him away. He was standing upright again and was no longer coughing. 

“Oh, sorry.” Blitz mumbled. His mind was in a completely different place. The two of them got back in position, and when Blitz stole a glance at Bandit next to him, he got a smirk back. Blitz shuddered and tried to return his attention to the job they were on. Only, he couldn’t concentrate anymore. 

Luckily Blitz was saved again then, by the sound of the end of the football match. The Stadion soon started to empty, and from the excited German fans they heard that Germany had won 4-2 against Argentina. Blitz and Jäger stood on one side of the crowd filing out of the Stadion, while Bandit stood watching on the other side. A little while away stood a few members of the mounted police, who had just arrived as reinforcements, should anything go wrong. 

While the people filed out of the Stadion either excited or disappointed, Jäger nudged Blitz with his elbow gently. “I think you have to watch your step, Blitz. Bandit’s definitely after you. You might have let him come too close.” Jäger said quietly. 

Blitz sighed. “What do you make of that remark?” 

“What, that he can do you better than IQ? Dude, I think that’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Jäger stared at him in disbelief. 

Blitz just shrugged. He was unsure of what to do with Bandit now. Was he just teasing? Blitz really didn’t know how to handle the feelings he was feeling. He was keen on both Jäger and Bandit, and he had always thought of both of them as friends, but why was it that he felt different when he was around Bandit? And what was so different about hanging out with Bandit than hanging around with Jäger? Blitz had never felt this way, and for the first time in his life he felt he didn’t know how to handle the situation. “It’s just, some time ago I thought Bandit indicated to like IQ.” Blitz tried. 

Jäger’s eyes narrowed. “What did he say?” 

“I can’t remember exactly, he just seemed to be jealous of the attention IQ was giving to me, so I thought he wanted that attention and really I couldn’t care less if he did.” Blitz’ reasoning seemed very logical to him, and he started to feel better. Surely Bandit had been jealous of him then, hadn’t he? 

“Dude, are you sure Bandit wasn’t jealous of _her_? That she managed to get your attention by flirting with you? And it hasn’t worked for him so far?” Jäger explained. 

“But surely... Bandit doesn’t..." Blitz felt confused. "Me?” He asked stupidly. 

“Oh really Blitz, you wouldn’t notice a person flirting with you if it was written on their forehead.” Jäger laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. “Still, I’m happy I’m not in your situation.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Blitz said, and watched Bandit through the crowds of people walking past them. He had turned into the serious Bandit again, concentrating on his job, and had left naughty Bandit behind. Blitz sighed again. He somehow had to find out what was up with this guy. He realised he had spent a lot of time with him since he had arrived in Berlin, but he barely knew anything about him. Once the whole Stadion had emptied, the three of them were dismissed after being told that there had been no incidents. 

“So what now? Back to base?” Blitz asked as he put his rifle away. 

“Why don’t we go get a drink?” Jäger suggested. Blitz looked at him in surprise. Jäger wanted to spend more time with Bandit? “I mean, we're in the city now anyway.” Jäger explained when he saw Blitz’ face. 

“Yeah, why not? Spend some time together?” Bandit said, sounding way too eager to Blitz' liking. But since both his friends seemed to agree to the plan, Blitz figured it was a good idea. After handing over their gear to the van that would return to the base, they set off in the direction of the city centre while Jäger, walking in the middle, listed all the cafes and bars that were good in Berlin. He seemed to have been to one too many when he even managed to list which ones served his favourite beers. Bandit listened and agreed sometimes when he heard the name of a bar he liked as well. Blitz knew none, having never been out of the base in his free time since he had arrived in the capital of Germany, so he just let his two friends decide. 

After walking a few streets, they entered a shabby looking bar. The inside was warm and cosy though, and as Blitz was looking forward to a nice German beer he couldn’t care less about the cafe. Jäger ordered them all Pils and they started drinking. The three of them talked about everything and nothing, and Blitz was really starting to feel comfortable. The dimmed lights of the cafe, the quiet murmur of other customer’s conversations, silent music in the background and the fact he felt tired after standing guard at the Stadion all evening, got Blitz in a nice, relaxed mood. Bandit and Jäger talked together as if they had never been enemies before, and Blitz felt like he could doze off in a minute. That was until some voices behind him roused him. 

The voices belonged to a few colleagues who had hit the bar as well after the football match. They greeted the three and stood chatting for a while. They talked excitedly about the charge of the mounted police they had seen after a group of supporters started a fist fight. The colleagues even asked Bandit how he was, a question he didn't reply to. Then they moved on to their own table and ordered their drinks. When Blitz turned back around to the table, he looked into the face of a very grumpy Bandit. 

“What’s up with you, grumpy?” Blitz asked him jokingly, but Bandit did not seem to be in a good mood. Bandit looked at him, and if looks could kill, Blitz would have been bleeding out right there on the cafe floor. 

“They just came over to chat. Just like that.” Bandit sounded furious, pointing at their colleagues a few tables away. Blitz looked at them, then back at Bandit. 

“Yeah, so? They have the right to do that you know.” Blitz answered. Jäger was just watching the conversation, unsure of what Bandit was getting at. 

Bandit looked at Blitz, obviously frustrated. “Yes but they came on their own free will! They were not scared! Of me!” His fists clenched and unclenched. “That’s all because of you!” He pointed at Blitz. 

Blitz was at a loss of what to say. He had not expected the sudden outburst, especially because they had been drinking and talking so nicely only a few minutes ago. He supposed it was true though, because when he had dared to befriend Bandit, the people at the base slowly got used to not being afraid of Bandit anymore either. He had always seen this as a positive development, to get Bandit social again, but apparently Bandit thought otherwise. 

“Yep, the days of devil Bandit are over,” To Blitz horror, Jäger replied to Bandit. Bandit turned his murderous gaze on Jäger now, but he continued: “You’re just a little bully now. Nothing for us to be afraid of anymore.” Jäger looked at Bandit triumphantly. He was obviously proud he got Bandit angry. 

“I’m not.” Bandit answered through clenched teeth. 

Blitz tried to signal to Jäger to stop talking before things got worse, but Jäger didn't look at him. “Oh yeah? You haven’t touched me once since we’ve been roommates. If you ask me, you’ve never hurt a fly.” 

Bandit didn’t reply, but looked at Blitz. Blitz knew what he was thinking. He hadn’t been able to prank Jäger only because Blitz had told him not to. If it wasn’t for Blitz, everybody would still be afraid of him. Bandit looked like he could kill a man right now, but bit his lower lip as if he was in deep thought. Jäger just laughed at him and continued drinking. He talked to Blitz all the time, but it wasn’t as nice as before anymore. Bandit just sat in silence, watching angrily. Jäger talked to Blitz only and completely ignored Bandit's presence. 

When Jäger had had one drink too many, he announced he needed the toilet and left. Blitz was worried to be left alone with Bandit right now, but soon Bandit said he would get a drink for the both of them and left as well. Once he was alone, Blitz felt slightly ashamed when he realised he was worried that Bandit would spike his drink. Would Bandit do that? And if yes, what would he do then? But, how could Bandit possibly do that, in a bar as busy as this one? He stared at the table and played with his coaster while he slowly finished his beer, and waited for Bandit or Jäger to return. But neither came. Blitz wasn’t sure who he worried for most. What if Bandit had just left? What if Jäger had passed out in the toilets? Before Blitz could worry anymore, the bartender came to him. 

Blitz looked at him, a muscular, bald man, who looked like he was several years older than him. He didn't look angry, but displeased. “Sir, I believe your friend is lying in the toilets.” He spoke loudly once he stood at Blitz' table, and the whole cafe shut up immediately and turned around to face them and listen. Blitz winced at the sudden attention. He had preferred to settle this quietly and on his own. “I don't know what's happened to him, but it’s definitely not the drinks he’s had.” 

His expectations had come true. Blitz got up quickly and rushed to the toilets worriedly. Some customers followed, claiming they were first-aiders. Everybody stayed silent and watched the scene. But Blitz didn’t care right now, he was worried Jäger had stumbled and taken a nasty fall. He ran into the bathroom, called his best friend's name and jerked every door open until he found Jäger lying on the floor inside one. The toilet was dirty, apparently Jäger had thrown up. But that wasn’t what Blitz attention was on right now. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at his best friend. 

All over his hands and arms were burn marks, the skin bloody and red, and on his head a nasty wound. His shirt was ripped in places, and he seemed to be knock out. Blitz kneeled beside him and tried to speak to him to wake him up. Other people rushed in and gasped as they saw Jäger’s body. They mumbled softly among each other, but Blitz seemed deaf to it. He wanted to know if Jäger was okay, but his eyes didn't open. One of Blitz colleagues came over and checked for a pulse, and nodded at Blitz with a faint smile. Blitz nodded back, still clueless at what had happened to his friend. Never did he let fear and worry cloud his common sense, but right now Blitz couldn’t think straight. He thought of one strange reason for Jäger to end up with those wounds after another, each seeming as odd and impossible as the other. He looked up at everybody gathered in the small bathroom, still thinking, hoping to find a clue, when in the doorway he saw a familiar face. Time seemed to slow down and everything moved in slow motion. His surroundings blurred; all Blitz saw was this guy. The man smirked at him, turned around and left. With a snap Blitz returned to reality. 

“Bandit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: **Jägerchen**  
>  In the German language, one can make a noun cuter and smaller by adding -chen to it. In this case, Bandit called Jäger 'little Jäger', to ridicule him.
> 
> Adding some drama! xD I got the suggestion from a friend (Katargo, my great help c: ) to let Bandit prank Jäger once so he could show he's still a bad boi... Thought that was a very good idea, so thank you (; 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit longer than normal, hope you don't mind... Thanks a lot for all your support, follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/hetsez c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping this one from you for so long :3
> 
> Warning: lots of swearing. Get ready for this emotional roller coaster.

“Call an ambulance.” Blitz ordered his colleague next to him, and made to get up. The colleague grabbed his arm, however, and made Blitz look at him. 

“Blitz,” he said, and Blitz could hear both anger and fear in his voice. “Is this Bandit's work?” 

It angered Blitz that his colleague was holding him up. It angered him that all these people were watching, it angered him that they were all in the way. It angered him that they didn’t give his best friend some space. But what angered him most, was Bandit. 

“What other idiot could have done this?" Blitz spat, and when the man in front of him started arguing that Bandit was a little more than just an 'idiot', Blitz had enough. "Let me go!” He shouted while he wrenched his arm away, sounding angrier than he wanted to. His colleagues had never seen him mad, and they were afraid of what was happening. They seemed to have come to the realisation that Bandit was still not to be trusted, and cowered in fear again. “Call an ambulance.” Blitz told them again and tried to push himself through the crowd of people in the bathroom. But people had gotten wind of the fact that there had been an insane person in the bar who had done this, and they started to panic. The people in the bathroom suddenly decided they wanted to get out, and there was a crazy rush for the door. Blitz couldn't get through, so all he could do was push like everyone else. Once he got back to the bar, people were walking around hysterically and calling for each other. Blitz had a hard time getting to the exit with all these people running around, but he didn't pay any attention to them. All he could think of, was getting his hands on Bandit. 

Once he finally managed to get away, the evening had turned into night and it was dark. The street lights were lit and there were barely any people around anymore. Blitz looked down the street both ways, until he saw a figure walking down the street on his right. The person had his hands in his pockets and seemed unworried and calm, his hood over his head. But Blitz knew who he was. 

“Bandit!” Blitz roared at the man. The hooded figure turned around, saw Blitz, and ran off. Blitz ran after him. “Get back here!” 

The chase must have looked odd, two policemen running around like madmen. Blitz kept shouting threats to Bandit, and Bandit just kept running. Blitz had no idea in which part of the city he was, in which direction the base was or where Bandit was running to. But he followed. He followed him everywhere, down small alleys and over high fences, through dark parks and across busy streets. Because of his heavy armour, Blitz didn’t have the mobility of Bandit, who was medium armoured, and Blitz cursed the fact that he had not taken off all of his gear after the mission earlier that evening. But the thought of Bandit torturing Jäger and the image of his best friend hurt on the floor spurred him on. He seemed to have endless energy, even after all those beers and him nearly dosing off in the bar. Blitz had awakened somehow, filled with the need to avenge Jäger, to punish Bandit for what he had done. 

The two GSG9 operators ran down a quiet street; Blitz looked around and wondered if they had entered the outskirts of Berlin, when Bandit made a sudden turn and ran down another alley. Blitz reacted immediately and followed him with renewed speed. This alley wasn’t lit, and there were no windows on the high brick walls. It stank of rotten food and old garbage, and was so narrow the two men barely had enough room to move. Then, about halfway down the alley, Bandit got his foot caught by something in the dark. He tripped and hit the ground. Blitz saw him fall, and it must have hurt judging by the crash Bandit made, but right now Blitz couldn't afford to care. Like a trapped bunny Bandit looked over his shoulder at how far away Blitz was, got up and stumbled on. But Blitz still had his speed, and covered the last distance easily. He jumped over the garbage bags Bandit had tripped over, and landed on him. Bandit smacked face down to the floor once again with a groan. He tried to break free but Blitz held him tightly. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Blitz said through clenched teeth, speaking right into Bandit's ear from his position on his back. Bandit squirmed, but Blitz gripped his arms and held them behind his back. Blitz felt like a normal police man again, one who had just caught a criminal. Only he was a member of the GSG9, and he had just caught another member of his own division, one whom he had thought a friend. “Did you torture Jäger!” Blitz roared. It didn't sound like a question, but it was. Blitz was out of breath and his knees were painfully stuck between Bandit's sides and the cold stone walls, but Blitz wouldn't let him escape. Bandit didn’t answer, so Blitz pulled at his arms roughly. “Speak up!” 

“Fuck you.” Bandit panted. Blitz could feel him struggle to breath underneath him, but he showed no mercy. Instead Blitz pulled his arms harder, making Bandit groan in pain. The weight of Blitz sitting on top of him combined with his arms being twisted behind his back, made Bandit speak up. “He had it coming.” Bandit groaned. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to decide that!?” He shouted into Bandit’s ear. Bandit winced slightly, but continued his struggle to free himself. But there was barely any space to move around, and Blitz wasn’t moving an inch. 

“I’m Bandit. That’s who I am. Not the softy you’re trying to turn me into!” Bandit grumbled. His face lay in the dirt of the street, and Blitz thought he could make out a graze on his cheek from where he had fallen earlier in the dark. But Blitz did not feel sorry for him, because Bandit seemed to regret nothing. He was angry and mad out of his mind. 

“Oh, grow up already!” Blitz tugged at Bandit’s arms again, making him shout out in pain. If Blitz continued like this, he would break both Bandit's arms, but he wasn't concerned about that right now. “This is not a game! Life is not a game! When will you ever act your age!?” Blitz was furious. When Bandit only sniggered, Blitz got up in one swift motion, picked Bandit up from the ground and slammed him into the wall. Blitz had barely enough space to squeeze himself in between the other wall and Bandit. “You will pay for what you did to Jäger.” Blitz snarled and grabbed the collar of Bandit's hoodie. He lifted Bandit up against the wall, but nothing seemed to impress the prankster. Blitz lifted his fist in the air and held it still, wanting to punch the smirk off his face. 

"Why do you want to help me so much?" Bandit asked before Blitz could punch him. He smelled of garbage and dirt, having been stuck on the floor of the alley, and Blitz made the mistake of considering the question. He panted, fist still in the air, pushing Bandit into the wall. Why did he? What made him want to help this guy, who couldn't be helped? 

"I... I guess I care about you." Blitz stuttered angrily, suddenly feeling awkward. "And I don't know why. You obviously don't care for anyone, not Jäger, not me, no one. I have no idea why I'm sticking out my neck for you." Blitz admitted, starting to feel emotional. Scheiße, he couldn't have that now. Bandit looked at him intently. All of Bandit's features were hidden in darkness; he only saw the glimmer of his eyes. "But that's not the point. You hurt Jäger." Blitz growled, tensing the muscles in his arm. "And I told you to leave him the fuck alone!" He brought his fist down and punched Bandit hard on the face. 

Bandit groaned in pain and grabbed Blitz' hand on his collar tightly in a poor attempt to break free. The punch had made him turn his head to the side, and he shivered from the pain. Blitz was not a violent guy, not when it didn't concern terrorists, anyway. He was the kind of person who could deal with a lot, could take a lot of provocation, but when you took it too far and crossed the line, you were done for. 

Blitz grabbed Bandit's chin, jerked at it to make him face Blitz again and put all his weight on Bandit. "Now how do you like being hurt?" Blitz roared. His face was close to Bandit's to intimidate him, but to his surprise Bandit's eyes were wide in shock. He could even see the whites in his eyes. Blitz had expected Bandit to fight back, to keep up his usual careless behaviour, but it was as if he had given up. 

"I do care about you." Bandit spoke quietly. The hand on Blitz' hand stopped gripping, Bandit stopped trembling and he seemed calm again. He pushed himself forward slightly, into Blitz so that their noses touched, and said: "You hurt me." 

Blitz was astonished to hear so much emotion in those three words. Surprise, disappointment, betrayal, hurt, longing... All in Bandit's voice. Of course he had hit him, Bandit deserved no less! Why was he so surprised Blitz had hurt him? He decided to ignore it. "That's for Jäger. What did you do to him?" Blitz didn't move an inch, feeling that if he moved backwards to give himself more space, he would lose. 

Bandit rested back against the wall, acting to be hurt. Or was he actually hurt? Physically or emotionally? "Might have put a little too much voltage on him. Still, he should be fine. Shouldn't you be at his bedside?" Bandit's voice was even again, without emotion. As if he had closed the tap that poured out his emotions. 

"I had a score to settle with you first." Blitz answered through clenched teeth. "Where did he get that head wound from?" He grabbed Bandit's collar with two hands now, wanting answers. 

"That Hosenscheißer hit the toilet seat when the voltage was too much for him. Not my fault." Bandit answered indifferently. 

"All your fault, Schweinhund!" Blitz slammed Bandit into the wall several times angrily. "I'm done with you! You obviously don't give a shit about what you've done. Why do I even still bother with you?" Blitz shouted angrily. He let go of Bandit, dropping him on the floor. Bandit was on his feet again quickly, but he didn't run away. He just stood there, so close to Blitz in that narrow alley. Blitz felt like punching Bandit again, knock him out and just leave him here in the darkness. At the moment, he couldn't care less about him. 

"Because you love me." Bandit answered Blitz' rhetorical question plainly, as if it was all just simple maths. Blitz stared at him, and he forgot to breath for a moment. What? Blitz wanted to feel angry still, but he found he was curious about what Bandit had just claimed. Bandit's words had sparked something inside him, had set something in motion, and he didn’t understand it. Could this be what he had been feeling all along? Blitz' mind stopped thinking and he slumped against the other wall. He tried to feel confused, but as he looked at Bandit in front of him in the dark, it made sense somehow. 

"I... I don’t..." Blitz started to defend himself. He couldn't let Bandit play with his feelings like this. He couldn’t let his anger be cooled by the mere words Bandit had spoken, the guess he had made. Because it was only a guess, right? Bandit knew nothing of Blitz' feelings. But then again, did Blitz know anything about them himself? Suddenly a bright light shone down the alley. Both men looked into the light, and squinted when it blinded them. 

"Oi you guys, need a hand?" A voice shouted, and when they turned the light off Blitz could see it was a police van. The man who had shouted, a police man, walked over to them and explained they had been looking for two lost operators on orders of the sergeant. Blitz stepped away from Bandit, and the rest of the evening seemed a vague dream. He sat beside Bandit in the back of the police car, but neither of them spoke. On their way back to the base, while the sergeant gave them a quick word and told him Jäger was okay, when he got to bed in a guest room; all the while Blitz wondered about one thing: Did he love Bandit? 

\--  
\-- 

The next day Blitz visited Jäger in the base's hospital after a night in which he barely slept. He had been tossing and turning, dreaming of finding Jäger's body all over again and chasing Bandit down dark alleys. This time however, he couldn’t catch Bandit. His legs seem to be made of lead and every time he got close, Bandit jumped just out of reach. 

The hospital inside the base consisted of a few surgery rooms that were only open to the medics, and the hall in which up to ten patients could rest and get well. There were a few others in the beds, all of them asleep. In the far-right corner of the room Blitz found Jäger. 

"Hey mate, how are you?" Blitz asked quietly as he saw Jäger was awake. He walked towards the bed, pulling a chair along as he went. Jäger, who had been watching tv in his bed, immediately cheered up when he saw Blitz. 

"Hey, it's great to see you! You made me worry!" Jäger smiled at his friend as Blitz sat down on the chair next to Jäger's bed. There were nice warm covers on the bed, and Jäger looked like he couldn't be more comfortable, his head on several pillows. Next to his bed stood a trolley which carried his medicines. Mostly pain killers, Blitz figured. 

"You were worried about me? I was worried about you! You scared me, lying on the floor like that." Blitz replied in surprise as he only remembered too well when he found Jäger's mauled body the night before. 

"Of course! You chased Bandit! They told me they found the two of you in a small, dark alley, no other living creatures would have been near enough to hear either of you. Imagine what could have happened..." Jäger looked at him. He had a huge bandage on his forehead, where he had hit the toilet. Blitz noticed his arms were covered in bandages as well, and they went all the way up under his shirt. 

"Stop the doom and gloom, Jäger! Besides, I had the upper hand." Blitz laughed, trying to keep Jäger cheerful. If he was honest, he didn't like seeing Jäger bandaged up like this at all. Blitz blamed himself for Jäger's state. 

"Well, you never know with Bandit..." Jäger answered softly. "The sergeant did say you didn't seem yourself when you came back last night, or rather, this morning. He was here when I woke up and told me about everything that had happened while I was out. Well, as much as he knew. He couldn't question you and Bandit yesterday, but I heard you slept in a different room from Bandit, a guest room... All the sergeant said was that 'it was for the best at the moment'. What does that even mean? It wasn’t safe enough for you to sleep in the same room? From what I understood, Bandit must've done something to you as well. Hence my worries." 

"He didn't, truly. I'm fine." Blitz lied with a smile. Bandit had certainly done something to him, but it was not visible. "Do you remember anything from last night?" 

Jäger held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "Not much... I got to the toilets and when I came out of my stall, Bandit was there, leaning against the wall. I ignored him, thought he needed the toilet too, but before I could do as much as turn on the taps, I was back in the stall, with Bandit. All I remember from then is a lot of pain. I tried to scream but I couldn't, I couldn't move at all. The pain stopped, I remember throwing up in the toilet and then I think I passed out, but I can't be sure. Bandit was long gone by then..."Jäger shuddered. "He kept telling me not to fuck with him, not to mess with him... I think I heard him say your name at one point as well, but... it's all a blur." Jäger opened his eyes and looked at Blitz. "Sorry." He apologised. 

"No, that's all I needed to know. Thank you." Blitz said. At least Bandit had not lied last night. "How long do you have to stay in here?" 

"Until at least my head wound has healed. They check the marks on my arms several times a day. I feel fine, but that's thanks to the pain killers." Jäger pointed at the pills on the nightstand. "And you coming to visit of course, I'm so relieved to see you." Jäger smiled. 

"Same here." Blitz smiled back. "You rest well Jäger, we need you back." 

"Thanks. Oh, the sergeant said he wanted to speak to you. He figured you'd come to me first thing, so I was to tell you. Good luck." Jäger winked and sat back again in his pillows. He looked very tired all of a sudden, so Blitz figured it was best to leave him alone now. They said goodbye, and Blitz promised to look in on him again later that day. Then Blitz walked off feeling relieved. Jäger seemed to be doing alright and would probably soon be able to join him again. He had almost forgotten about Bandit when he got to the Sergeant’s office. Almost, for the whole conversation they were about to have would be about Bandit. 

“Blitz, good to see you. Please sit down.” The Sergeant told him when Blitz had knocked and entered the office. Blitz did as he was told and looked at the sergeant expectantly. The sergeant studied Blitz for a while without saying anything. He leaned on his elbows on the desk and observed the man in front of him thoughtfully. “You look better than when you came back yesterday. Good.” The sergeant then concluded. 

Blitz nodded. He wondered what the sergeant wanted to talk about. Hear his side of the story, he supposed. 

“I spoke to Bandit earlier this morning. He’s been sent on a mission elsewhere in the country and won’t be back for about a week. I thought it was best if you and Jäger don't see him for a while. That means you can speak to me freely now. So, what happened last night?” 

Blitz nodded at this information. He was happy the sergeant understood he didn’t want to see Bandit for a while, even though the sergeant had taken this measure more for Jäger than for him. Blitz coughed and started telling how he had experienced the night in which Bandit had tortured Jäger. He first told the sergeant about their fairly successful mission at the Stadion, then about the cafe and all that happened after his two friends had vanished. He ended the story when the police car had come, but didn’t talk about the conversation between Bandit and himself. It was too personal, the information still too fragile. 

The Sergeant didn’t interrupt him and nodded every now and then that he understood. When Blitz finished, he said: “Your story matches with what I heard from both Jäger and Bandit.” He paused for a moment, and then continued on a softer tone: “Listen Blitz. I will not punish you for hitting a colleague, because I understand why you did it. I don’t think you will ever do it again. Bandit's mission is his punishment. I can assure you he won't have much fun. Normally I would sack one of my men in this case, but I believe we should give Bandit another chance." He smiled faintly at Blitz before continuing: "I think you’re doing a great job trying to help Bandit. I think you should continue, even though you may feel like Bandit doesn’t want your help. Because he does, and I know for a fact that he’s very fond of you. He just made a mistake last night because, well, your friendship confuses him greatly. I believe that on one side he wants to stay the old Bandit, the prankster, but on the other side he wants nothing more than giving in to your friendship. He should never repeat what he did yesterday night, but give him time. Sooner or later he will see that you mean well.” The sergeant smiled at him, and added: “I know he’s not the easiest man, but he has a respect for you he hasn’t got even for me, Blitz. Remember that. He would never hurt you, so you punching him last night... Even though he tried to mask it, I think he was very upset by it.” 

Blitz sighed. He just couldn’t believe Bandit actually cared about him, because of the way he played with his feelings and teased both him and Jäger. Blitz felt like pouring his heart out to the sergeant, tell him all that bothered him, all the feelings he felt at that moment, but he couldn't. Love was strange to him and he felt helpless. The Sergeant’s words had softened the strange pain in his heart though, even if it only helped a little. “I shall give him another chance.” Blitz heard himself say. But did he want that? Blitz realised he felt a strange longing to see Bandit again, but at the same time he didn’t want to spend another minute with someone as mad as Bandit. Blitz felt so confused. 

“I’m happy to hear that.” The sergeant smiled. “If not for you, I would’ve given him up already... And that’s a shame, he's one of the best police men we’ve got at this base. Thank you Blitz.” 

Blitz smiled weakly, and was then dismissed. When the door to the sergeant's office slammed close behind him, Blitz didn't move. He stared down the corridor, but ignored all the people that walked by. For the first time in his life, Blitz didn’t know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitz get your heart sorted, c'mon man :3
> 
> I need to tell you guys that next week, Uni starts again for me. As I'm in my final year, I expect to be fairly busy... But I promise I will dedicate every minute I have to spare to writing :D But my apologies if I'm slow at updating my stories. I'm happy to say the bonus chapter to Hunters is also nearly done, finally *better late than never* :D
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, you're such a great support. <3 Really motivates me to keep writing, and I love talking to you and reading what you think of this story :3


	8. Chapter 8

Blitz looked up when the door to his shared bedroom opened. Excitement as well as fear filled his heart when he thought Bandit had returned, but in the door opening was Jäger. The fear left, leaving only excitement in Blitz’ heart at the return of his best friend. They smiled at each other and Jäger came in. 

“Jäger!” Blitz put the book away he was reading and got up from his bed to greet his friend. They hugged in a friendly brother-sort-of-way before Blitz held Jäger at an arm's length to take a look at him. Jäger looked healthy, with a warm smile on his face and his eyes shone in happiness. “Have you been discharged? You look great.” Blitz said, letting go of him. Jäger nodded and laughed at Blitz' worry for him, and then looked around the room. 

“Bandit still not back then?” He asked while he closed the door. 

“Not yet. I’m happy to have you back though, this place has been terribly quiet.” 

“I can imagine. Happy that madman is still not back though. Best thing that can happen is that he never comes back!” Jäger laughed and put a small plastic bag on his night stand. Blitz laughed with him and, not wanting to think about Bandit right now, he examined the contents of Jäger's see-through bag. When he saw Blitz inspecting it, Jäger said: “Medicines. I can do it myself now, so the nurse reasoned that I no longer have to stay at the hospital. And I’m very happy about that. Nothing is more boring than lying in bed all day.” 

Blitz nodded understandingly, and sat back down on his own bed. Jäger did the same and they took the time to catch up on what’s been happening the last few days. Jäger didn't have much to tell, having been stuck in the hospital for nearly a week, so Blitz told him what he had been up to. There hadn’t been any missions since Jäger ended up in hospital, so there wasn’t really much to tell. They didn’t speak of Bandit; somehow they both carefully avoided that subject. Blitz had been thinking about talking to Jäger about what Bandit had told him that night, but it just made him feel too awkward. Besides, that wasn’t really boy's talk. 

When the time came to go to bed, Blitz excused himself to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, feeling happy he wouldn't have to sleep alone anymore. After all his years at the Bundespolizei, he was not used to sleeping alone anymore. It was probably like having a relationship with someone and having them around you 24/7, and suddenly you break up and they're not there anymore. The sudden solitude and silence are maddening. And since he was married to his job, his relationship was probably lasting longer already than most marriages were nowadays. When he finished in the bathroom, Blitz returned to their bedroom, having forgotten to tell Jäger about the new chocolates vending machine in the canteen and wanting to do so. Jäger loved chocolate. But upon opening the door, Blitz was met by a horrifying view. 

Jäger was sitting on his bed without a shirt, and he was applying a cream to his skin. The tube lay next to him on the bed, the lid unscrewed. But what made fear grip Blitz' heart was his state. His upper body was covered in burn marks, and some were even so severe that there were blisters on them. Some were only a centimeter wide, and others were as big as his hand. His skin was raw and red, looking very painful. The sight of it was sickening, making you want to turn away in horror while at the same time making you want to stare in disbelief. But it made Blitz want to punch the one responsible. Only, that was Bandit. He hadn’t noticed Jäger's wounds before as he had been concentrating on his bright smiling face, but now he remembered only too well finding Jäger with fresh burn marks on the floor of the pub. Blitz was so shocked he couldn't move, and stood staring in the doorway. Jäger turned around to look at him. 

“Come in, I’m sure you’ve seen worse.” His voice was calm, but there was an undertone there, filled with worry and pain. 

Blitz slowly did as he was told, not taking his eyes off Jäger’s mutilated body. He closed the door and stood in front of Jäger, looking at the horror in front of his eyes. “Bandit did this?” He whispered. 

Jäger looked at him and shrugged. He couldn’t do much about his situation now, but Blitz' concern made him feel shy. “This cream soothes the pain while lying down. I’m alright. Besides, as GSG9 operators we’ve seen people die before our very own eyes. My wounds really shouldn’t shock you so much, Blitz.” Jäger said softly, smiling weakly at his friend. 

But Blitz shivered. The man who was driving him crazy, the man who played with his heart and claimed he loved him, did this to his best friend. How was it possible that, of all people, Blitz had feelings for the only man in this base who was insane? Blitz felt torn between his friendship with Jäger, which had come in danger since Blitz had started befriending Bandit, and his feelings for the madman. In the last couple of days, Blitz had been thinking about what Bandit claimed a lot. It was as if the last pieces of the puzzle had fallen in place. Deep in his heart, Blitz knew it was true. He had always worried about falling in love with a woman, something he couldn’t afford in his job, when it turned out he had fallen in love with a man. Blitz had never thought about that possibility, but everything seemed to make sense now. He had been wondering what it would be like to be together with Bandit, but he wasn’t sure if his no-relationship-policy still applied when the one he fancied was a man. Still, look at what this man had done to Jäger. Did he want to be with someone like that? 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to Jäger in the end. 

“Sorry for what?” Jäger looked up again, having continued to apply cream to his burns while Blitz was lost in thoughts. 

“Bringing Bandit in our lives.” Blitz shrugged. What Bandit had done was unforgivable, and Blitz had to realise that before he gave in to his feelings. 

Jäger looked scared, but then his expression softened and he put the cream away. “No sweat Blitz, I don't blame you. This happened because Bandit is insane, and I have prove for that now." Jäger sounded confident for a moment, before he continued: "And I shouldn't have challenged him. That was wrong.” He put his shirt back on, winced a little as it touched his skin, and then looked at Blitz again. “You're still my best friend.” He said, smiling. Blitz smiled back with mixed feelings. He still felt like only he could be blamed for Jäger's state, but all the same Jäger told him not to worry, and they were still friends. Blitz would have felt horrible if Jäger didn't want to hang out with him anymore because of Bandit. 

Blitz sat down on his own bed, feeling relieved. At least that worry was over. "Glad to have you back mate." He sighed, trying not to think about what it would be like to have Bandit back at the base. 

\--  
\-- 

Several of the Berlin terrorists' hideouts had been found, so it was now up to the GSG9 to flush them out of the buildings. The spies had confirmed that they were only outposts, so this was not yet their chance to round up the whole group of criminals, but it was a start. The GSG9 operators had long looked forward to the moment they could strike back. The terrorists had spread a lot of fear among the people of Berlin, as well as among the Polizei. Several teams would attack the hideouts simultaneously so that the terrorists wouldn't have the chance to escape elsewhere. The sergeant had made up the squads carefully, and of course Blitz was one of its members. Unfortunately, Jäger had not healed enough yet to be sent along. He had almost begged the sergeant to let him join, but his superior reasoned Jäger should get well fully before he was sent out again. Blitz was just as disappointed as he was, as they would certainly have been on the same team, but he couldn't change the situation either. It was only yesterday that Jäger had been discharged from the hospital. While his wounds still tormented him, it was best if he lay low for a while. So it happened that the squad of five arrived at the hideout at the same time as other squads arrived at confirmed hideouts all over Berlin. When Base gave them the sign over the portable phone, they could all start. 

Blitz hid himself and his team where they could keep an eye on the building. Having been made team leader for this mission (a role Blitz had gotten used to by now), he told his team to double check their gear while he stood on the lookout. In his squad was one of his old roommates, two others and, unfortunately, IQ. He silently wondered if she had been put in his team coincidentally, or if she had requested it. Either way, this time she wasn't overly friendly to him and hadn't attempted to flirt with him once. To Blitz this was a good change, so he treated her equal to the others in the squad. Usually he just tried to avoid her. While they checked their rifles, Blitz turned his attention to the objective. The building was just as the sergeant had described. Old, grimy and neglected, with boarded up windows and cracked bricks, somewhere in the outskirts of Berlin. Blitz shivered as he studied it. It looked like it could collapse any minute now, having probably had no maintenance at all since the terrorists had boarded it up. And how long could that have been? How long were these criminals active already? On the outside it just looked like an abandoned old house, but if the spies were correct, there would be about 12 terrorists in there. 

Having examined the building long enough, Blitz had made a plan. When the sign from Base came, he let his team advance on the old building carefully. In a few minutes, the tall old house loomed over them. Instead of breaching a window open, Blitz figured it was better to stay quiet and take the enemies by surprise. He instructed two of his teammates to remove the wooden panels in front of the windows. With the butts of their rifles, the team members opened up two windows. They peeked inside through their scopes, and gave the all clear. Blitz gave the team a sign to vault inside. 

Once Blitz had climbed through the window, he took the front position. Crouching down behind his shield he took the time to let his eyes get used to the dark. No use rushing in if they were blind. Because the other windows were still boarded up, nearly no sunlight from outside could creep inside. Now that they had opened up two windows, some light did make it inside, giving the mouldy room an eerie glow. Blitz saw a low table to his right, on which lay cigarette butts, a pair of cracked beer glasses and a few playing cards. The whole set seemed to be missing. Around the table stood some old sofas with holes in them, and Blitz wondered what colour they had once been. It had been a long time since the fireplace to his left had seen use. All in all the place looked deserted, making the team wonder if the spies had been right or not. The sound of the ceiling creaking above their heads made Blitz return his attention to the mission. 

Blitz motioned for the team to follow him. When they exited the room, they reached a small, crampy hall. The air here was stale as the front door hadn't been opened in years, but Blitz and his team pushed on. There were two doors in the hall and a corridor that led further into the house. He sent two teammates to check the room adjacent to where they had just come from, while he took the rest of the team to what turned out to be the kitchen. A weak lightbulb lit up the room scarcely as the team took cover behind the table in the middle of it. A terrorist stood behind the counter, watching a pot of water boiling. He seemed relaxed, which was a good sign. It meant that no enemies were aware of their presence yet. Without wondering what he was making, Blitz put his shield on his back and got his knife out. He crept up to the terrorist, covered his mouth with his own gloved hand and slit his throat. The terrorist didn't make a noise as he slumped to the floor. Blitz turned the fire off under the pot, and wiped his knife on the terrorist's baggy clothing before sliding it back in his belt. Blitz turned around to find that his two teammates had returned. One of them held up his thumb, and Blitz nodded. His eyes swept over the team and caught IQ's. She looked at him in wonder and admiration, making Blitz feel uncomfortable. Hell, he was just doing his job. 

The team cleared the ground floor before they advanced upstairs. Up until now they had only come across three enemies, and there were supposed to be many more. Blitz wondered where they hid themselves as the house didn't seem that big. He made a quick mental note to never complain about having no privacy anymore, because in this house lived twelve guys uncomfortably cramped. To these criminals, the base would probably seem like a wide-open space. 

The first floor was just as dark as the ground floor had been. Here the team found another three enemies and took them out with ease. In these dark rooms, Blitz' shield was irreplaceably useful. Apparently they had been successful at being quiet with their silencers, for none of their enemies seemed to be aware of their presence. Five against twelve was easy when they didn’t expect you, but the atmosphere of the house was starting to get to them. They were not equipped with any air filters; the whole house smelled of that same murky, foul scent, and it made Blitz want to run outside to breath in some fresh air. Every room was littered with old, broken furniture, and he spotted cigarette butts, empty beer bottles, used condoms and rests of cocaine everywhere. Blitz wondered what kind of people could bear to live like this. 

Once they were sure the whole first floor was cleared, Blitz crouched down surrounded by his teammates. "Alright, that was half of the enemies. The other half must be down in the basement. It is probably the best protected area in this house, so everybody keep your eyes peeled. Don't take any risks." He whispered urgently. The team nodded and continued their way down two flights of stairs. As soundless as ghosts they moved, taking extra care to avoid making the floor creak. The stairs to the basement ended in darkness, so Blitz had to strain his eyes to be able to see the steps. The team followed his lead. Once Blitz set his foot on the lowest step, he spotted an enemy down the dark corridor. He stood still, his fist in the air signalling for his team to halt. Even in the dark they had seen his signal, and waited silently behind him. Blitz took in their target. At the end of the corridor shone a bright light, and it hurt his eyes to look at it. The terrorist stood right underneath it, puffing at some kind of cigarette and seeming quite relaxed when his last minutes had arrived. Blitz tightened his grip on his shield and kept his alert eyes on the terrorist. He wanted to take the last step down the stairs. 

"Tango in sight." He whispered at the others behind him, but felt a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"Stop." Blitz looked and saw it was IQ who had grabbed his shoulder, but for once she wasn't looking at him. She had her arm raised in front of her and was staring at some kind of screen that was attached to her arm. She raised her pistol over her arm for stability and aimed down the corridor, but not at the terrorist. Then Blitz heard a faint bleeping to which he had been deaf until that point, and his heart skipped a beat when he realised his leg could have been blown off if IQ hadn't stopped him. 

In less than a minute IQ got rid of all the nitro cell that had been planted in the dark corridor. The silencer on here pistol did its job, and they were not discovered by the terrorist down the corridor. Blitz nodded a 'thank you' at her when she put the screen away and switched back to her rifle. IQ smiled back before returning her attention on the mission. The team crept down the corridor now without being blown up to pieces. When they got closer to the brightly lit room, they peeked inside while staying in the dark. 

The remaining six terrorists were indeed in here, and so was a wall filled to the roof with radio equipment. One man was sitting in front of them with big head phones on his head. Near him stood large table over which bended three other terrorists, arguing in hushed voices and in a language unknown to the team. Blitz spotted a map on the table on which the terrorists had put small flags. They were planning something. Another attack? Or was something going on right now in the city centre of Berlin? Blitz had a terrible feeling in his stomach, but he controlled it while he scanned the rest of the room. At yet another, smaller table sat the other two terrorists, drinking coffee unworriedly. On that table lay some more nitro cell, which they had obviously been working on before they got wound up in whatever conversation they were having. 

Blitz turned around in the darkness and instructed his team quickly: "Leave the radio man for last. Everybody take one target and eliminate him on my mark." The squad then raised their rifles to their shoulders and chose targets. Blitz aimed for the man closest to them, who he figured was supposed to be patrolling the corridor but had taken a smoke break. On Blitz' mark the team fired as one, and all the bodies slumped through the floor in one motion. With another quick shot, Blitz' old roommate took out the radio operator, who had not noticed that all his allies were dead. Blitz gave him a warning look; he had not authorised that shot. His ex-roommate smiled sheepishly at him, and the squad checked the rest of the room for more enemies, but the house was cleared. 

"Good work team." Blitz complimented them and walked over to the table where the terrorists had been planning their next attack only a few minutes ago. The team laughed, relaxed and dared to breathe again, their mission having been completed successfully. "Squad 2 to base, we have eliminated all enemies. I repeat, we have eliminated all enemies." Blitz informed the Communications Team back at the base through his portable phone. 

"This is base to squad 2, I copy. Any important details?" A cracked voice answered through the portable phone. 

"We found a map that possibly contains details of the next attack. Permission to take it as evidence?" 

"Granted. Take everything that may be of interest to us. The Sergeant wants all you can find right now. All back to base, good work. Base out." 

Blitz put the phone away and let his team collect all the evidence they could find. They carried the maps and documents outside, where they would be picked up by one of the police vans. Blitz was happy when the light touched his face again and he could breathe in fresh air. He watched his teammates carry the evidence thoughtfully. Blitz hoped the GSG9 would be able to prevent the next attack the terrorists were planning with all this stuff. 

\--  
\-- 

When the team returned, Jäger stood waiting for them in the hall of the base. He greeted Blitz cheerfully and immediately started complaining about having to stay at the base. Blitz just laughed and listened patiently while his and other teams started to file into the base. Other people had waited for each other in the hall as well, and Blitz was touched to see everybody being so worried about their friends and colleagues. They hugged and exchanged stories, but Blitz was too tired for that. The mission had been tense in that small house and Blitz felt like going back to their room to take off all his gear and exchange it for his normal uniform. It was well past lunchtime, but Blitz just wanted to lie in bed and do nothing for the rest of the day. IQ walked past them and glanced at the two friends. Blitz ignored her and listened to Jäger telling him how bored he was for the umpteenth time when they were interrupted by the sergeant, who asked them to follow him. Jäger followed eagerly, but Blitz felt annoyed that he still couldn't go take his gear off. 

“Maybe he’s got a mission for us.” Jäger whispered excitedly to Blitz while they followed the sergeant through the crowd of people in the hall. But it turned out to be no such thing. The sergeant opened the door to his office and stepped inside. Jäger followed first, but stood still in the doorway as if he was frozen. Blitz crashed into him, not expecting Jäger to stop all of a sudden. Blitz looked up and was halfway through saying his apology to Jäger, when he noticed there was someone else in the room. He shut his mouth immediately and stood staring, just like Jäger. 

Next to the Sergeant was Bandit. Blitz felt his heart skip a beat, although he wasn’t sure whether that was from the shock of seeing Bandit again unannounced, the anger he still felt because of what he had done to Jäger, or the strange feeling that was forming in his stomach. Blitz figured it was all of that at once, and he was the first to come out of the shock. Jäger took longer, however; He stood trembling on the doorstep. Blitz could see he was trying to control it, but he looked like a horse that had just been spooked by something. Blitz put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, and guided Jäger inside. He closed the door behind them. 

The office was now filled with silence. Jäger was still trembling all over, and Blitz looked at the sergeant and Bandit, unsure of what to expect. Why had the sergeant brought them here? Was Bandit going to apologise? Blitz could hardly believe it. The sergeant however, seemed very calm and just looked at Bandit expectantly. Bandit himself... Blitz wasn’t sure which expression he wore. For some reason Bandit was just so hard to read and even then he was known for faking half of his emotions. Now he was simply standing there, his hands behind his back and his face guilty. Blitz noticed however, that his expression changed when he looked at Jäger. He hadn’t spoken a word yet, but Blitz could read regret and pity in his eyes. When Bandit had turned his gaze on Jäger, he stopped trembling and tensed, standing as still as a statue. Blitz was comically reminded by a small creature that would freeze under the eyes of its predator in the hope he wouldn't notice him. 

“I’m sorry.” Bandit said softly, addressing Jäger sincerely. “I made a mistake.” His arms fell to his sides and they just hung there now, giving him a helpless look. 

When Bandit stopped talking, Jäger started breathing again. He was not trembling anymore and when Blitz looked at him, his eyes were wide in surprise. Apparently he had not expected Bandit to apologise to him. 

“I understand if you rather have me sleep in the guest room for now.” Bandit continued, now looking at Blitz. For some reason Blitz was about to protest to that, when the sergeant answered for him: 

“I think that would be best for now.” 

Bandit nodded, and so did Jäger. Blitz kept staring at Bandit for a clue. Was he really sorry? Did he regret what he had done? Or was he wearing a mask again? Was he lying to make him and Jäger feel better? But Bandit kept his face neutral, and Blitz found him immeasurable, as always. Even though Jäger seemed to be happy with the apology, Blitz wanted more. He didn't know what Bandit could say to convince him, but he was not satisfied with the mere apology. 

"What was this mission of yours?" Blitz asked sceptically. If anything, he wanted to know what Bandit's punishment had been. 

Bandit suddenly looked angry, and his mouth formed a thin line as if he was going to be sick, before he spoke: "I had to help with the training of the newest recruits." 

"How is that a punishment!?" Blitz asked before Bandit could tell more. He was angry that the punishment had been something as lousy as training new recruits. Surely that was not a punishment? The training of recruits was an important task, and anyone charged with it should take it seriously and make the most of it. It was a fun and interesting task, and Blitz was sure Bandit had not been punished properly. He turned to the sergeant and was about to protest when he saw that the sergeant smirked and seemed amused for the first time Blitz had seen him. 

"Bandit here has learned to be a mentor, to have patience and to be kind." The sergeant explained, not taking his eyes off Bandit. 

"You think it's fun helping those idiots?" Bandit addressed Blitz, as if the sergeant hadn't spoken. "They had no experience at all! I had to explain eve-ry-thing." Bandit spat, saying the last word slowly to make it sound like he had indeed explained everything. He looked like he was about to explode in rage. When Blitz looked at Bandit like this, he was forced to admit that it had been a very good punishment for him. On a mission, Bandit would just do his job. By making him interact with recruits, the sergeant had created a personal hell for the prankster. 

“We made sure Bandit treated the recruits right, helped them and obeyed the rules. He still has a long way to go, but he’s got it in him.” The sergeant said proudly, grinning as he did so. Blitz could hear Jäger snigger beside him and Bandit looked a strange mixture of embarrassed and enraged. 

"If you think I'll be doing that ever again, you're wrong!' Bandit shouted at the sergeant, panting in rage. 

"Good. So I take it you won't make this mistake again?" The sergeant asked calmly, gesturing in the direction of Jäger with his hand, who looked at the scars on his arms shamefully. Bandit looked as well before he turned his head away, equally as shameful. 

"I guess I won't." Bandit said softly and shrugged. Blitz was satisfied; he hoped Bandit had learned his lesson. Jäger dared to smile as well. 

"And don't let it happen again." The sergeant addressed Bandit only, pointing a finger at him and looking at him sternly. Bandit looked at his feet, knowing the sergeant was being dead serious right now. 

"I won't, sir." He mumbled. Blitz realised that Bandit did have great respect for the sergeant, as he was acting like a puppy that had done something naughty and was surrendering to its owners so it wouldn't be punished again. Blitz remembered the sergeant telling him that Bandit had a respect for him he didn't even have for the sergeant, but Blitz wondered now if that was true. Would Bandit obediently surrender to him too like that? The sergeant nodded, apparently satisfied by Bandit's behaviour, and the three of them were dismissed. They walked down the corridor to the canteen for lunch, but there was an awkward silence between them. It will take a long time before things would be as they were before again, Blitz thought. 

All he wanted was some damn rest, but Blitz found himself in the queue of the canteen before he realised he didn't want to be here. Once the three of them had received their sandwiches from the lunch lady, who was just as friendly to them as always and didn't seem to know anything about what had happened, they sat down at their usual table. Bandit excused himself however, and sat on his own a while away. Blitz watched him go, feeling slightly disappointed he didn't sit with them, but Jäger felt relieved. Before they could even start on their sandwiches, however, IQ came up to their table. She took an uncertain look at Bandit at the other table, and then looked at the two guys in front of her. 

"Hi," She said, but she did not address Blitz only this time. "How are you, Jäger? Does it hurt a lot?" 

Jäger was so baffled by her sudden interest that he just sat staring at her, his mouth open slightly. Blitz, who sat opposite to him, kicked him gently under the table. Jäger swallowed, seemed to come to his senses and finally answered. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Jäger nearly stumbled on the words and smiled awkwardly at IQ. Blitz tried not to laugh, and took a careful glance at Bandit who sat somewhere behind Jäger. He was listening and watching the conversation from the corner of his eyes while he ate. 

"Good to hear. Hope you get well soon." IQ said happily and stole a glance at Blitz before she walked on with her tray and sat at the table with most of the other females. Jäger turned to stare at Blitz. 

"She talked to me... About me!" Jäger was surprised. "Not about you!" 

Blitz laughed. "Do you like her?" Jäger just shrugged. Blitz shook his head and started on his sandwiches. He was very glad he seemed to be rid of IQ's attention. Jäger's mood had definitely lifted after IQ had expressed her worries for him, and he talked and talked while Blitz listened and ate his sandwiches in silence. He smiled and nodded at Jäger encouragingly, and when Jäger looked away at his plate again, Blitz stole another glance at Bandit, whom he could just see over Jäger's shoulder. _Bandit was back._ Blitz caught himself being happy about that fact, excited even. He wanted to go over to Bandit and talk to him, although he didn't have a clue about what. He wanted to spend time with him, even though Jäger's scars had not even healed yet. Was it too soon? Too soon to explore his new feelings for Bandit? As if he could read his mind, Bandit slowly turned his head to look at Blitz. Blitz realised he must have been staring at him, but gave him a small smile nonetheless. A smile? Blitz could have kicked himself. He was supposed to be angry with him still, he couldn't forgive him yet for what he had done to his best friend. But Bandit smirked back, and Blitz melted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this chapter seems all over the place and has spelling mistakes in it. It's kind of a filler chapter I wrote quickly to give IQ some action and get Bandit back ^^;
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be much more satisfying (;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to those of you who have been waiting for this for way too long... (Including myself).
> 
> Hope you enjoy... Warning: Sexual content

Blitz lay on his bed in the shared bedroom, but he couldn't sleep. He was so fucking tired after today's mission, but he just couldn’t seem to rest his mind. Blitz could hear Jäger snoring, but his mind was in a completely different place. He turned his head on his pillow and looked at the light creeping in from under the door. Then he made up his mind. He had no idea why he was doing it, but he was acting on his feelings. And his feelings told him to go see Bandit. They had had dinner separately that evening, Bandit on his own and Jäger and Blitz together, so he didn’t have the chance yet to speak to him since his return. Jäger did not mind the time he spent away from Bandit at all, but Blitz just had to see him. All his waking thoughts continued to be about him, so Blitz figured he might as well get up to talk to Bandit. After their encounter in the dark alley the night Bandit had tortured Jäger, there were still so many things left unsaid and it bothered Blitz. Silently he walked through the dark, and left the bedroom. 

Once he was in the corridor outside his bedroom, he realised what a stupid idea this was. He was in his night clothes, which consisted of a tight t-shirt and sweatpants , and if someone saw him creeping around like this, especially around Bandit's bedroom, he would surely raise suspicion. What would he say when they asked him where he was going? Paying a nightly visit to Bandit, the guy everyone was afraid of again now? Blitz wanted to go back to bed, and for a few awkward moments he stood with his hand on the door handle, but then decided to go on. 

But when he came to the guest room where Bandit slept now, he was hit by another wave of doubt. What if Bandit was asleep? What if he didn’t want to talk to him? What would Bandit say? And what was he even going to say to Bandit? Blitz felt so stupid, standing there in the hallway in his night clothes, on his bare feet, that he made to walk away again. Then the door opened slightly. 

“Blitz?” Bandit asked in a sleepy voice. 

Blitz turned around. “I’m sorry if I woke you up. I’ll go now...” Blitz explained quickly and awkwardly, pointing over his shoulder with this thumb at the direction from which he came. But Bandit opened the door wider and motioned for Blitz to come inside. He was wearing the same sort of night clothes as Blitz. Blitz realised he could no longer turn back, so he entered the room. Here goes nothing. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I heard you in front of my door.” Bandit said as he closed the door. 

“I couldn’t sleep either.” Blitz said, and then they both turned to an awkward silence. Bandit leaned on the desk that stood against the wall, while Blitz was still at the door. Wanting to break this awful silence, Blitz started: “Thank you for apologising to Jäger. He’s been very afraid but I think he’s feeling better now. He might just forgive you.” Blitz tried to smile. 

“And will you?” Bandit asked, his eyes intently on Blitz. Blitz didn’t know what to say. Will he ever forgive Bandit? Or had he already done so? “I know I made a mistake. I just... I enjoy people being scared of me, I enjoy the pranks but... I don’t know, I’m just so confused. 

Same here, Blitz wanted to say, but he didn’t want to talk about his own feelings right now. Bandit was opening up to him again and Blitz had to be here for him. “Why are you confused?” 

“You confuse me Blitz.” Bandit showed him an odd smile; a genuine one that didn’t suit his usual Bandit-behaviour. Blitz was taken back by what Bandit had just said, but he explained: “You and your wanting to help me, you and your seeing through me. You care about me, and I care about you too. I never thought I’d ever feel like this again.” 

“Like what?” 

“Understood, respected, loved.” Bandit shrugged. Blitz prayed to heaven he was not turning red right now, because Bandit might just have meant love as friendship. How big were the chances that Bandit had feelings for him too? 

“I just want you to know I’m here for you.” Good save, Blitz. 

“But who's there for you, Blitz?” Bandit countered while he got up. Blitz wasn’t sure what to say; he hadn’t expected that question. The night Blitz had chased Bandit haunted him, especially the feelings he had since then discovered, and it was true Blitz didn’t have anyone to talk to about what bothered him, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted that now. Blitz was afraid of his own feelings. 

Bandit advanced on him like he had done the other night, when Blitz has been sure Bandit would have pulled a prank on him if it wasn’t for Jäger who had burst in. Only now, Blitz knew Bandit was very capable of pulling pranks, and very nasty ones as well. He could already picture himself lying in the hospital with the same wounds as Jäger. Had it been a mistake to go to Bandit tonight? “Bandit...” Blitz said warily, unsure if Bandit's movements were hostile or not. He stood his ground when Bandit advanced on him slowly, even though his mind panicked and told him to run away. But Blitz was frozen to the spot as he stared at Bandit. He tried to look evil, but he had a naughty look on his face. “What are you doing?” Blitz whispered. He wanted to tear his eyes away from Bandit’s face; there was a strange look in his eyes that Blitz had once seen before, in their bedroom, but he couldn't turn away... Bandit was still coming ever closer. 

Bandit was uncomfortably close now, but didn't say a thing. All he did was stare at Blitz mischievously and advance on him like a wolf stalking its prey. And Blitz felt like a prey, a defenceless sheep cut off from its herd, about to meet the cold hand of Fate. 

“What are you....” Blitz tried once more, slightly panicking so he didn’t finish his sentence. Bandit had always been unpredictable, and had proven only a week ago that he still was, but Blitz was at a loss at what wicked plan he was up to now. Whatever it was, Blitz knew it was going to hurt. How could he think he was immune to Bandit’s evil jokes? How could the sergeant tell him Bandit would never hurt him? Blitz was weak. He had already forgiven him before Bandit had even been back, and now he paid the price for it. Bandit had just been playing Blitz to gain his trust and now he got him in private he would- 

Blitz panicked train of thoughts was disturbed when they now stood chest to chest. Blitz stopped breathing, feeling they were too close for comfort. They looked at each other, and Blitz could feel Bandit heaving his chest as he breathed. Blitz eyes were on Bandit’s, trying to find a clue as to what he was planning to do. Bandit on the other side wore his usual passive face, with a naughty grin, but somehow Blitz noticed a soft look as well. Bandit appeared to be completely calm, and Blitz was highly confused. 

When Blitz thought Bandit would just stand there and stare at him forever, with those eyes of his Blitz could never read, Bandit reached his hand up slowly. Blitz shrunk involuntarily, hating to admit that he was afraid of what Bandit would do, when Bandit laid his hand on Blitz’ cheek. 

It was as simple as that, and that was all Bandit did. Blitz didn’t understand, and he kept looking with wide eyes at Bandit’s passive face, waiting for more to happen. A genuine smile played on Bandit’s lips then. Blitz examined Bandit’s face closely, but he found nothing hostile. When nothing bad happened, Blitz finally started to relax. Very slowly, like he would do when he took a shower. He let his tensed shoulders hang slowly and half closed his eyes which had been wide with fear and anticipation before. He kept looking into the depths of Bandit’s eyes and actually started to lean into the touch. It was comforting and warm, and Blitz found he never wanted it to leave. It was only a small gesture, but it was new to Blitz and he found he craved it. 

“You’ve starved yourself from physical attention, Blitz.” Bandit said softly. Blitz kept looking at him, now completely relaxed and no longer afraid. Blitz found he trusted Bandit and loved this new feeling in his stomach. He didn’t stop Bandit coming closer and leaning in. His thumb stroked Blitz’ cheek gently when he pressed his lips on Blitz’. He allowed Bandit to kiss him softly, unable to think of anything except for the feeling of his lips. He closed his eyes slowly, giving in to his feelings for the first time in his life. Bandit was surprisingly gentle, and Blitz felt himself lifting his own arm and holding the back of Bandit’s head while he kissed back slowly and inexpertly. Bandit kissed him slightly harder to cheer him on, and Blitz found he enjoyed it. Soon Bandit moved his other hand to the back of Blitz’ head, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Blitz held onto Bandit, completely overwhelmed by the feeling he was giving him. All his surroundings seemed to be gone; everything was a blur and it was just him and Bandit in this perfect world. 

They were so close now, closer than Blitz had ever been to anyone, when he realised he _was_ starved for physical attention, even though he had never noticed it until now. He wanted to stay like this forever, being kissed by Bandit like he was, because he had never felt so alive. Had he really denied this to himself all the time he had been with the Bundespolizei? It seemed like a time wasted to him now that he was in Bandit’s arms and he wished he had found out sooner about his feelings for him. 

Way too soon to Blitz’ liking, Bandit let go of him. Blitz opened his eyes and found Bandit smirking at him, still holding him in his arms. 

“Bandit...” Blitz felt so confused with his new feelings. 

“I want to be there for you too Blitz. I long to show you the things you have denied yourself all those years...” Bandit whispered huskily, and Blitz felt his cheeks heat up when his sluggish mind realised what he meant. Ideas, images and fantasies rushed through Blitz' head, things he had never even thought of, and he was so tempted to give in as he realised all these things he had kept from himself for years were possible now. Offered to him, even. 

"Would you..." Blitz started. He felt ashamed of himself suddenly. He knew nothing; not how to do it, not how it felt as he had no experience, not even with women. It had never bothered him that he was a virgin, but now he felt stupid. Bandit would just laugh at his clumsiness, and Blitz would feel like an idiot. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Bandit whispered, interrupting Blitz’ thoughts. He pushed himself against Blitz, the hands that had been on Blitz cheek and neck now slowly wandering down his body. Blitz felt a chill going up his spine. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt a sensation between his legs that had never been caused by anyone else but himself before. 

“B-But what about Jäger? What will he think when he wakes up and I’m gone?” Blitz asked, trying to find a reason to get away from Bandit while he longed to be with him tonight. His mind told him no, but his body said yes. He had always despised guys who only thought with their dicks, but here he was, unable to resist the offer of spending the night with someone. In fact, someone he knew nothing of except for the fact that he liked pranking people. Someone who had hurt his best friend not even a week ago. But his needs were stronger than his will. He could only hope Bandit was not joking now. 

“Tell him we were just working out...” Bandit's voice trailed off as his hands arrived at the hem of Blitz' sweatpants and he tugged at them. “It’s true, just don’t mention the fact that it took place in my bedroom, in the middle of the night...” He smirked and placed his hand on Blitz' crotch, making Blitz lose his mind momentarily. He didn't press or push, but Blitz could feel the ghostly touch, right on his hardening member. Blitz was happy Bandit wasn't pushing him into doing this, but he knew he was too far gone already to stop this. "Let me love you tonight." Bandit whispered, and Blitz found himself nodding greedily. And with that Bandit guided Blitz over to his bed, made him sit down – Blitz' muscles felt so stiff by then, it was a miracle he managed to bend his legs - and sat on his lap. Bandit was surprisingly light as he straddled his legs and stared into Blitz' eyes. Blitz, being the complete rookie he was, just sat there waiting for something to happen. Bandit chuckled at him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in another kiss. Their lips connected, and Blitz gulped as this kiss was a lot rougher than the one he had just received from Bandit. Apparently Bandit had been holding back before, but that was all over now. It was all tongue and teeth, and Blitz felt he couldn't keep up with it. He tried to kiss Bandit back, but Bandit was too busy, too hungry, too experienced. Blitz tried to hold back his groans, as he found them a sign of weakness. He did not dare to give in to Bandit just yet, for a reason he didn't even know himself. "Groan for me Blitz." Bandit managed to say in between kisses, his voice low and full of lust. Blitz found himself obeying immediately, like a good puppy wanting to learn. He growled into his mouth and found that it made the kiss much more enjoyable. Bandit groaned back in approval, and Blitz' head spun by the way he was being kissed, so rough compared to his first kiss with Bandit, but he couldn't decide which one he liked better. Obviously his dick preferred this one, growing harder and harder as Bandit kept moving his lips on his own. Bandit bit and sucked on his lower lip, which soon turned swollen and bruised. 

"Fuck, look at me," Bandit panted as he pulled away to catch his breath. He was still so close to Blitz that Blitz could feel his ragged breath on his own lips that were marked by Bandit's teeth. "made fun of Jäger for being sexually frustrated, now I'm just _devouring_ you." He groaned hotly, grinning madly and Blitz was simply speechless because of what was happening to him right now. 

Of course he had fantasised a little about what some 'private time' with Bandit would be like when he found out he wasn't as straight as he thought. He had wondered what it would involve once he started accepting his own feelings, but he always shied away from thinking about it too much. Thinking about the _sexual_ side of this. And now he wished he had given it more thought, because he was completely and utterly unprepared for what was about to happen to him. 

Bandit slipped his hand in Blitz' trousers. Blitz gulped as he felt him feeling for his member, finding it and caressing it gently through his boxers. He breathed heavily and had to control himself to not start trembling, so unused to the feeling of someone else touching him. His whole body was tense, and Blitz felt he was unable to move away, nor closer. He felt his personal space was invaded, but he longed to know what Bandit would do to him. From caressing Bandit moved on to kneading him gently, like a baker who was making a small pastry, delicate and careful. The feeling made Blitz feel light in the head, and he tried to swallow down a groan. It half worked, resulting in a low growl. 

“Bandit...” Blitz managed to bring out. Bandit looked up, his pupils big and lustful. “I’ve never...” Was all Blitz managed to say under the look Bandit was giving him. That look silenced him and sent a shiver down his abdomen, sparking in his dick as Blitz felt himself grow ever harder. He had never realised – no, admitted - that Bandit was so good-looking, especially when he was horny... His sharp features, his deep brown eyes and that smirk that gave a wicked twist to his face, Blitz realised Bandit was absolutely handsome. 

“Don’t worry about that, I'll take care of you.” Bandit touched Blitz' dick, and Blitz let out a throaty groan. His boxers suddenly seemed uncomfortably tight to him, they felt restricting and seemed to squeeze the blood out of his limbs. He wanted them off, he wanted Bandit to hold him already, stroke him already, satisfy him already. But Bandit took things slow now, even though he was panting as he felt the shape of Blitz' dick through his boxers, exploring his boner without being able to see it. He rested his forehead against Blitz', staring into his eyes as he slowly - so painfully and teasingly slow – pulled Blitz' boxers down, careful to not disturb his dick. Blitz groaned impatiently, but Bandit just smirked at him, apparently enjoying teasing him. Bandit's eyes wandered down, he groaned at what he had just exposed and then looked up at Blitz again. "You have to tell me what you want." He whispered. 

Blitz stared at him, his normal thinking process had long been disrupted, his mind had disconnected. His mouth had a hard time forming words, but he managed to stutter: "Stroke me." He was ashamed of the tremble in his voice, the uncertainty, but he wanted Bandit to touch him so badly. He had never felt so weak, so vulnerable, so dependant, yet so full of life, so careless, so wanted. 

Bandit chuckled. "Don't have to act so coy, Blitz." His hand hovered over Blitz' dick, so close to touching it while in Blitz' mind his hand couldn't have been further away. "Abandon all your worries, all your thoughts. Submit..." Bandit whispered as he grabbed Blitz' hard-on. And Blitz did. He let out a long groan, finally getting the attention he had been craving for since Bandit had touched him, hell, since who knows when, but without him knowing. Bandit stroked him just right, and Blitz found himself thrusting into his hand shamelessly. Submit, surrender, give in. That's what Bandit had told him to do and that's what he did now. And God, it felt _good_. To just let Bandit take control of things, to let Bandit touch him and do as he pleased. Blitz had never felt so irresponsible and reckless, but he loved it. 

Blitz wondered if this was what it feels like to be high. Being the good policeman he was, he had never tried drugs but now he could easily understand that people liked to feel so carefree every once in a while. With one of his hands on Bandit's back, clenching his shirt, and the other keeping a tight grip on the bed sheets, Blitz sat groaning and panting as Bandit worked his magic on his dick. And man, it was magic. Every man jacks off, if you're willing to believe it or not, but Blitz had come to realise that he was very bad at doing it himself apparently, because Bandit made him feel so much better than he could himself. On his own, he would depressingly cum in a sock or maybe under the shower, if there was enough time, but Bandit took the time. It wasn't about cumming now, it was about the way to the orgasm. And oh, would he cum soon if Bandit kept on going like that. Once again he captured Blitz' lips with his own, all teeth and tongue, but Blitz was too overwhelmed to even try to kiss back. Bandit was a beast, making Blitz' head spin with his perfect stroking and rough kissing. The combination of them both was driving him slowly to madness. 

"Don't cum yet." Bandit bit his lip and groaned, his hand leaving Blitz' dick to lower his own sweatpants and boxers. Blitz hadn't even finished groaning in disagreement when he saw Bandit pull his own rock-hard dick out. Sure, in the men's showers he had seen many dicks during his time at the Bundespolizei, but this time it was different. This dick was hard for him, because of him, and Blitz blushed madly when he realised that. Bandit smirked wickedly at Blitz' reaction, sat up on his knees and held the back of Blitz' head. "Suck." 

It was inches away from his mouth, a drop of precum slowly sliding down its length. Bandit's dick. Blitz eyed it nervously, torn between disgust and arousal. Having momentarily forgotten his own erection, he wondered what he was supposed to do. How did one suck a dick? How could he give Bandit the same delicious feeling Bandit gave him? Did he even want to put his lips around Bandit's member? Was that even something people did, or a crazy idea of a man mad about sex? “I don’t know... How?” Blitz admitted, looking up at Bandit, now above him, shamefully. 

Bandit chuckled and held Blitz' chin to make him look at him. “Surely you’ve had ice cream before, Blitz?” He stroked Blitz’ scalp gently with his thumb, surprisingly not forcing himself on him but merely giving him an idea, inspiration. He tilted his head, watching Blitz struggle to grasp what he had just said, a dirty but affectionate grin on his face. He moved his hips forward some more so that the tip of his dick rested on Blitz’ bruised lips. Blitz felt the precum making his lips wet, the distinct smell of dick intruded his nose. 

Yes, he had had ice cream before, of course. Could this be as easy though? With one hand on Bandit's hip and the other one still uselessly on the bed next to him, Blitz slowly parted his lips. When Bandit felt he had made enough space for him he pushed himself inside his mouth with a groan. Only the head, which would resemble ice cream like he had said, so that Blitz could feel familiar with the size. The rest would come later. Blitz let him enter before he gently closed his lips around Bandit's dick, feeling the heat of his blush on his cheeks. He sucked like he would do on ice cream, or a lollipop, and found nothing about it was even remotely similar to candy. Bandit's dick was warm and wet, and the taste of precum nearly made him vomit. Bandit rewarded him with a relieving groan though, so Blitz kept going. He did not want to disappoint Bandit, not when he had just stroked his dick so wonderfully. While he sucked, Blitz explored the tip of Bandit's dick with his tongue. He swirled it around the head, traced the slit that oozed precum and licked the liquid off before swallowing reluctantly. He shuddered at the taste, so unfamiliar and strange, but Bandit groaned and massaged his head with the hand in his hair. Bandit's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as he panted. “I don’t believe you’ve never done this before...” He whispered, letting out another groan as Blitz was encouraged to suck harder. Blitz was too far gone to tell Bandit that he had done nothing of the sort before when Bandit slipped his dick further inside his mouth and reached down, picking up Blitz' neglected erection. 

Blitz groaned out loud as he was touched again, nearly biting down on Bandit's dick which was now halfway in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the length excitedly as he noticed Bandit moved his hand over his own length in the same rhythm as Blitz moved his mouth. If he slowed down, so did Bandit. If he sped up, the same. Blitz found he had gained a little control over the situation, although Bandit was still lurking above him, as dominant as ever, but he liked knowing what would happen next. 

This little game went on for a while before Blitz wondered what would happen if he took Bandit in his mouth fully. He decided to try, being almost immediately rewarded by a loud growl from Bandit. He sucked harder, sliding his lips up and down Bandit’s full length to show him he meant it, that he was being serious. Bandit responded with gripping his dick tighter than before and stroking him skilfully, faster and faster, from the base to the very tip. And groaning. Lots and lots of groaning filled the room as both Bandit and Blitz were close to their climax. Far away in Blitz’ head, a little voice wondered if the adjacent guest rooms were occupied, and whether they could hear their fun through the walls. Blitz immediately abandoned these worries, as he had more urgent matters to attend to. He was close, so fucking close and he wanted to beg Bandit to keep going, to let him cum, but his mouth was full of dick. It hadn’t mattered anyway, because Bandit kept pumping, pushing Blitz over the edge a mere second later as he came over his hand and his own shirt. Blitz growled, breathing through his nose in ragged pants, feeling his orgasm leave his body. He felt amazing, absolutely amazing and closed his eyes to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Never would he ever cum like that again, he thought. 

Bandit soon followed him, quickly pulling out with a loud moan and cumming over Blitz, who could do nothing to avoid the cum hitting his face. He held onto Blitz' hair tightly, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm hit him. He panted as if he had just run a marathon. Then Bandit sat back down on Blitz' lap, holding onto him as he tried to control his breathing. Blitz held him, resting their heads together as he tried to catch his breath as well. With their trousers still on their knees they sat there, enjoying the after-feeling of an orgasm. Bandit stared into Blitz' eyes intently. Blitz found he could finally read them, and he read love, affection, respect, and lust. Blitz was baffled by what had just happened to him, unsure if he was dreaming or not. Had he really just cummed, because of Bandit, in Bandit’s room, with Bandit? He studied Bandit's tired face, so close to him, and the details were too real to be a dream. He could count the hairs on his stubble beard, could see all the tiny scars on his cheeks from shaving and he could admire the colour of his beautiful brown eyes. 

Bandit smirked at him, his usual cocky grin, but something had changed. His expressions were softer and he pulled Blitz in a long, passionate kiss. Blitz cupped his face and kissed back, although sloppily because he was tired. Bandit caressed his back as he pulled Blitz in a warm embrace. When they finally pulled apart and Blitz was already missing the warmth of his mouth and body, Bandit said quietly: “And that’s what you have kept from yourself all those years. That, and more.” Blitz smiled at him, feeling too satisfied to feel ashamed. “But don’t worry, we have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, what did I write.
> 
> Blame Katargo for this, or thank her, because she gave me the idea to add Bandit's prank after the Football Stadion mission. I had planned the kiss scene to happen after that mission, but now had to delay it, resulting in my fingers that couldn't stop writing. It was supposed to be a kiss scene only. Whoops. I could only just control myself not to take this further x3
> 
> I know I've done it before but again I'd like to thank you all for continuing to read this story. Your support means a lot to me, all your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Nothing brings a bigger smile to my face than reading your comments c: Edit: Forgot to say that it's amazing how many people I've met because of this fandom, you're all amazing c:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies it has taken me so long to upload this next chapter... I blame school, which has been exceptionally exhausting lately, and the fact that this chapter was kind of boring to write. By the time I finish my homework every day, my brain is too dead to come up with inspiration :c I have been considering leaving this chapter out, but I thought it was important to show the friendship between Jäger and Blitz c: <3
> 
> So again sorry for the filler chapter, hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“Where have you been?” Jäger asked him while he sat on his bed shirtless, examining his scars. His body was close to being healed now, but the dark spots were still visible. Blitz had just entered their shared bedroom again after leaving it last night and venturing to Bandit's room. Venturing further than he had thought he would, but feeling absolutely fantastic. After their little “work-out” as Bandit had called it, the two had been completely fatigued so Blitz had slept in Bandit’s room. In Bandit's _bed_ , to be more precise. Now he had to convince Jäger he hadn't been anywhere out of the ordinary. The fact that he was feeling excited about what had happened to him last night meant he wouldn't be able to get away with a little white lie so easily. He had to seem normal as always, but he could barely contain his excitement. Now that he was with Jäger again, Blitz' excited feelings mixed with his feelings of regret for just forgiving Bandit for what he had done to his best friend. The wounds Blitz could see on Jäger's body right now were a painful reminder that Bandit had done something wrong, something terribly wrong. And Blitz had done something stupid as well. He now realised that all was not as black and white as it had been last night when Bandit had touched him for the first time. 

Blitz had been longing for Bandit to touch him without knowing it. It had felt so good, but the timing had been wrong. The timing, the situation, all so wrong. Jäger was still scared and scarred by his memories of that faithful night Bandit had attacked him. True, Bandit had apologised, but what were mere words when someone had tortured you so painfully? Blitz realised he had been a terrible friend to Jäger. So selfish, so unbelievably selfish. This wasn't anything like him. 

"I woke up early, couldn't sleep anymore. Been working out." Blitz lied with a bad smile, pointing over his shoulder into the direction of the door, and the general direction of what he hoped was the gym. His voice sounded steady so he felt safe, but he was afraid his face gave him away. He had never been a good liar – his parents had always told him that – especially now he was probably wearing a bright, perverted smile. Jäger watched him closely and cocked an eyebrow. 

"So how do you explain the bruises on your lips?" Jäger asked and got up to take a better look at Blitz, who touched his lips, feeling small dents and loose skin on them. Shit, he had forgotten about that. He silently cursed Bandit for having been so rough with him last night, even though it had felt heavenly good. The concern was evident on Jäger's face as he held Blitz' head to examine him, much like a mum would do when her child had fallen and grazed their skin. And that gave him the idea. 

"Oh, that? I fell during work-out this morning. So stupid." Blitz quickly lied and laughed. That had definitely not sounded convincing, because Jäger observed his face carefully now. Way to fucking go Blitz, what idiot trips over his own feet during training? Just when Blitz thought Jäger would stare at him forever – and his lies would definitely have shattered if that was the case - Jäger smirked at him. 

"Those bruises look more like you had some fun during that 'work-out' of yours." Jäger took a step back, folding his arms in front of his chest. Blitz started to turn red. Jäger saw right through him. How did he know he had been with Bandit? "So who was it? IQ? Even though I could have sworn she had given up on you. Or was it..." Jäger named a few female colleagues of theirs, grinning at Blitz, and Blitz felt his heart beat slowing down. Good, let Jäger believe he had been with some girl. That would be harmless. If he were to find out he had been with Bandit though, Blitz wasn't sure how Jäger would react. He feared for their friendship. 

"Fuck, you look like Scheiße today." Blitz heard an all too familiar voice behind him, nearly making him jump. Jäger's voice trailed off and he swallowed as his eyes wandered to the person behind Blitz. His face turned white and he looked like he was going to be sick. Before Blitz even looked he knew it was Bandit standing in the doorway. Blitz slowly turned around to look at him, hoping that his stare was enough to tell Bandit to “clear off”. His comments were the last thing Jäger needed right now, as he was still not completely healed, neither his wounds nor his mind. If anything, he might give away where Blitz had been last night. But of course he just stood there with that smug grin of his, and stayed right where he was. 

“Oh, and whose fault is that?” Jäger bit back, suddenly sounding aggressive. Apparently he had plucked up his courage to let Bandit know game time was over. Blitz looked at him and wasn’t sure if he was scared or plainly angry. He stood there, shielding his bruised body shyly with his arms. When Bandit only snickered, Jäger let his eyes move back to Blitz, apparently hoping for some help. But Blitz was at a loss of what to do. Should he be angry at Bandit too, should he protect Jäger? Of course it was the right thing to do, and the least suspicious one as well, but could he really be mad at Bandit, after what they had done last night? Suddenly Blitz felt like he had to pick a team to fight on. He had to pick one of his friends and he found he couldn't. He had to choose between his lover and his best friend, but Bandit had his heart and Jäger had his soul. As he thought all this, Jäger seemed to come to a realisation. He watched Blitz struggling with his own mind, and Bandit smirking in the doorway. While his eyes moved between Bandit and himself, Blitz noticed Jäger stopped breathing. Then his eyes halted on Blitz' face and, with a dramatic voice that belonged to some shitty tv series that only came on late at night, he said: “you were with him last night.” as if he was the housewife whom had just been betrayed by her husband. 

Being bad at reading people, Jäger had managed to put two and two together and realise something was going on. As he said it, he suddenly eyed Blitz with hostility and suspicion. He took a few uncertain steps back and looked at Bandit, who now wore the proudest grin he had ever seen. Blitz felt like he could sink right through the floor now. It would be useless trying to make Jäger believe otherwise as he was such a bad liar and he would only make things worse. Plus, Bandit wouldn't back him up at all. Blitz felt like he had woken up in a nightmare. Everything was going wrong. 

“You had some fucking fun with _him_ ,” Jäger nodded at Bandit, as if he was some kind of dirty disease, “while he left me like this?” Jäger spread his arms and looked down his burn-marked body. Blitz bit his lip, wanting to look away but finding he couldn't. This was the reality he had created. “Have you no pride Blitz? Some friend are you.” He scoffed. Suddenly Jäger looked hurt. He turned around and shuffled back to his bed. He picked up his shirt, and pulled it on quickly. Then he just stood there, his back facing Bandit and Blitz, without saying anything. 

Bandit watched them, arms folded and smirking. It was all just funny to him, to see Jäger quarrel with Blitz. All just a game, like everything in life, and suddenly Blitz regretted what he had done, if only a little. What if he didn’t mean anything to Bandit at all? What if he was only around for Bandit's own entertainment as well? Could it have been wrong if it felt so good? But Blitz had another problem right now. Bandit found it funny, but Jäger being mad at him was in the least bit funny. Jäger had been his best friend and buddy ever since he had started working here at the Berlin base, and now he had betrayed him. As he looked at Jäger's figure on the other side of the room, he regretted what he had done more than anything in the world. Jäger's shoulders slumped, his head hung, and Blitz saw the irregular shaking of his shoulders, which was only barely noticeable. Even though he couldn’t see his face, Blitz knew Jäger was sobbing quietly. Which surprised him greatly. Like a child, Jäger always had exaggerated emotional expressions. He was always overly happy, friendly or scared (in the case of Bandit), but never before had Blitz seen him sad. Jäger probably felt stabbed in the back by his best friend, a feeling Blitz admitted was justified. In his excitement last night, he had forgotten the number 1 rule in the special forces: Never leave a friend behind. 

Blitz took a step towards him, but Jäger said: “Get out.” His voice was even, but as cold as ice. Blitz felt his heart sink as he realised he was talking to him, and not only to Bandit. He wanted to comfort Jäger, dry his tears, hug him. But how can you help someone, when you’re the reason they’re upset? Blitz had never felt like this before. It was as if he had landed in some family drama which could only be solved if people talked to each other, but they refused to do so. 

Blitz would have stood waiting for Jäger to turn around and talk to him all day if it wasn't for Bandit who sighed, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. He saw the distance between himself and Jäger growing, saw the door being shut in his face by Bandit and felt his feet following Bandit as he was dragged along still. Blitz wanted to go back, to talk to Jäger, but Bandit didn't let him go. Soon Blitz found himself in the workshop of the base, a place he had never been to before. As there wasn't much to improve about his shield – never improve something that's already perfect – Blitz had never bothered to visit the workshop. Jäger told him he came here often, and so did Bandit. 

"You really don't know how to take a clue, do you? Wasn't it obvious Jäger wanted you to fuck off?" Bandit shook his head while he got his tools out. 

"Don't you lecture me on not taking a clue. You should've seen I was subtly trying to tell you to fuck off." Blitz spat, feeling exasperated by Bandit. Now that he had lost Jäger's support, he liked to think Bandit would still be there to comfort him. But how could he expect that of a guy who never showed any emotions apart from that satanic, malicious pleasure he got when he hurt someone? And his perverse interest in Blitz, of course. 

Bandit just shrugged, smirked, and set to work on his electric devices. Not knowing what to do with himself, Blitz just took a seat next to Bandit's desk and watched him work on his devices as if this was all some kind of movie he was not part of. 

People who had been working on desks near Bandit gathered their stuff and moved to another spot to keep a safe distance between themselves and the maniac with his henchman. Blitz barely noticed them now. He was too busy with the struggle inside him, the ongoing conflict in his head. Yes, he had given in to Bandit too early, but should his happiness really be defined by what was going on with Jäger? Of course it did when it involved torture in this way, Blitz told himself. What Bandit had done to Jäger couldn't be defined as a joke. What he had done couldn't be forgiven so easily, but Blitz had felt too eager to explore his new feelings for Bandit that he had done so anyway. Did he really have to choose? Couldn't he be friends with both Jäger and... Whatever he was with Bandit? 

"Why did you have to burst in and ruin it all?" Blitz asked Bandit softly. He felt defeated. There was no way out of this. Bandit looked up from his work and studied Blitz' face for a moment. 

"Jäger will come 'round. Don't worry. He's just supersensitive, the _Vollidiot_." Bandit just shrugged and continued working. It meant nothing to him. 

"Thanks..." Blitz rested his arms on the table and put his face in them. Bandit was no help. 

"Hey, allow me my little victory. I don't always have a virgin in my bed. One who walks into my room so willingly as well..." Bandit said quietly in a low voice. Blitz looked up and saw him grinning proudly. He felt a pang of embarrassment as Bandit called him a virgin, which he technically still was. 

"And I nearly regret doing that." Blitz mumbled, annoyed with his smug attitude. Of course he never could regret the night he had spent with Bandit, disregarding this Jäger-case right now, because it had been the best night of his life. 

"No you don't, you know I have lots more to offer than stupid Jägerchen." 

Blitz looked up at him again and couldn't help the grin spreading on his own face. "In the way you're thinking of, of course you do." Bandit sat back on his stool and looked like he was about to declare to the whole world he was the best bed partner there ever was. Blitz added quickly: "But you suck at being a friend who comforts people." 

Bandit bended over his desk again and shrugged. "I wasn't cut out to be an emotional wreck like Jäger is. I'm not your man if you need to talk about feelings." 

"What made you this way, Bandit?" Blitz sighed. 

"I just told you Blitz, I'm not your man for this emotional crap." Bandit suddenly snapped. His grin was replaced by a frown. He looked like he was about to say more, but seemed to decide against it and just continued working without saying another word. Blitz sighed, waited a little while longer for Bandit to calm down, but when it seemed he would just sit there waiting for a miracle to happen, Blitz got up and left Bandit in the workshop. He tried to ignore the stares he got on his way to the exit. All these people probably thought he was insane for hanging out with Bandit again. Everybody was more afraid of the prankster than ever, which meant Bandit was satisfied. Everybody was afraid of him again, and he had had 'his virgin' in his bed. What more could he wish for? 

Blitz put his hands in his pockets and walked through the building. He walked and walked, going nowhere in particular. He missed Jäger's company. They always did everything together, so walking around the base on his own was so odd now. Jäger had always been there to talk to, to talk and joke with and to spend the time with. Now he was on his own, the base seemed so quiet and hostile. Of course he usually walked around alone as well, of course Jäger wasn't always there with him, but the fact that he wasn't sure if Jäger would still want to be his friend made him feel so isolated. 

Now Blitz stood in front of a door. He looked up, completely disinterested in his surroundings, but he saw it was the gym he had just reached. Hoping some work out would make him forget about his worries, if only half, Blitz entered the gym. In the male's dressing rooms he got his sports clothing out of his locker and changed quickly. With hanging shoulders he walked through the double doors that led into the gym. The familiar smell of sports equipment, sweat and metal reached his nose, and Blitz just sighed. Well, might as well just get started. 

After warming up Blitz decided to try some weight lifting. It was such a mind-numbing, simple task that he hoped it would keep his mind off his current troubles. And it helped. Blitz' mind miraculously cleared as he heaved weight after weight, adding more pounds until he couldn't lift it off the ground anymore. He felt the muscles in his arms scream, the sweat all over his body staining his clothes, but he carried on. His body was on autopilot, lifting and heaving until he stood doubled over breathing. Blitz held onto the wall, black spots moving in front of his eyes, his surroundings coming in and out of focus. Shit, he might have pushed himself a little too much there. 

"Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked, and Blitz swore he would go another round if it wasn't IQ. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times as the sweat from his forehead dripped into his eyes and he tried to focus on the small figure in front of him. 

"I'm fine." Blitz barked, but the energy that took him nearly had him collapsing. Blitz slumped down the wall like a bag of potatoes and sat on the cold dirty floor, barely able to keep himself up. He held his head in his hands, closed his eyes and felt his fingers trembling. He thought he could faint any second now. 

"Here, did you forget your water bottle?" IQ gently nudged what felt like her water bottle against his bare arms, and Blitz grabbed it blindly. He drunk the liquid quickly, lurking at the opening as if he was a dehydrated man that had just found civilisation after being stuck in a desert for weeks. IQ chuckled quietly and sat on her knees next to him. "How could you forget your water bottle if you came to work out and show off here like you did?" 

Having downed the whole bottle, Blitz let his arms hang next to his body. He sat there as if he were dead, but his brains and heart were still working, his chest rising and falling quickly. The water had helped; his mind felt clearer because it had been deprived of oxygen before, and his vision was focused again. "I didn't mean to 'come here and show off'." Blitz said weakly. 

"Sorry." IQ chuckled again. Really Blitz was in no position to bark at her like that, as they were peers and he was no rank higher than her, but she always made herself seem so submissive when she was around him. Blitz looked at her and saw genuine concern on her face. She smiled at him sympathetically. "I saw Jäger today. He had that same look of melancholy in his eyes as you." 

Blitz nodded slowly and looked away. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed with her interfering in his problems with Jäger, or touched that she noticed their struggles. If anything, she showed a lot more interest than Bandit had done. Women. 

"I also saw Bandit. He looked exceptionally smug today." IQ continued warily. Blitz could only think of two things why Bandit would be acting so smug: he had pranked someone successfully, or he still felt so good about himself for having had sexual contact with him. Probably the latter. Blitz nearly smiled at his childishness. "You probably know what's going on between the three of you better than I do, and you don't need to tell me either. I just wanted to say... Jäger is very fond of you. Talk to him." IQ said softly. 

Blitz looked at her, examined her face and thought she understood more of what was going on between him and his two friends than she let on. "I fucked up." Blitz sighed exasperatedly, threw his head backwards into the wall and closed his eyes. The pain that now pulsated through his skull was all he deserved, Blitz thought. 

IQ touched his arm gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Blitz. People make mistakes, but you'll see everything will turn out to be okay." 

Blitz groaned and opened his eyes to look at the woman next to him. IQ was sitting there, helping him and giving him advice, looking so concerned with those big eyes of her. She wasn't here for her own gain, but to comfort Blitz. For the first time since she had stopped him and saved him from getting his leg blown up, Blitz found he respected her. IQ wasn’t as bad as he always thought. 

"Talk to Jäger. He'll come around, no matter what happened. Give him time." IQ smiled gently. 

Gathering up all his courage, Blitz sighed. "Thanks IQ." He smiled back at her, and she nodded. 

"No problem Blitz. Take care." IQ stood up and Blitz gave her the empty bottle back. She smiled once more before she left. Blitz sat there for a while, mainly taking in the fact that IQ had accepted the fact that he was not interested in her but she had still tried to help him. He laughed to himself. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't all as horrible as he thought. Blitz got up, feeling his legs steady underneath him again, and left the gym. He had a quick shower before he headed down to the canteen, where he ate on his own, neither Bandit nor Jäger anywhere in sight. 

\--   
\-- 

It was nearly 10 o'clock, which usually meant Blitz would go to sleep. However, he hadn't been back to his room all day since Jäger had made him leave that morning, and now he was dreading the talk they were supposed to have. With unsure, reluctant steps Blitz made his way to their bedroom. He hadn't seen Jäger all day, and he could only guess he was in their room. Before he reached it, though, Bandit found him. 

"Hey, where are you off to? Why don't you come sleep in my room again tonight, huh? We can explore what more I have to offer you... You don't want to be with sulky Jäger tonight, do you?" Bandit asked, teasingly grabbing Blitz' butt. He paid no mind whatsoever to the fact that they were in public, talking at the top of his voice as if everybody was _meant_ to hear the dirty plans Bandit had for him. 

Blitz jumped in surprise, grabbing Bandit's hand. He held his hand affectionately before he let it go. "No." Blitz said. Last night he had given in, but not tonight. Tonight he would go to Jäger and talk about things. He missed his best friend, and even though he longed to know just what other delicious things Bandit could do to him, he wanted to make things right with Jäger. "Another time." 

"You better keep your word." Bandit answered, winking before he left. Blitz watched him go. He was surprised how easily Bandit stopped trying to convince him, but then again Bandit had not been pushy at all last night. If there was anything Blitz knew about Bandit for certain, it was that he didn't want to push Blitz into doing things. Blitz really appreciated that, and he was happy Bandit had come to realise that Jäger's friendship was important to him as well. 

Blitz watched Bandit go before he turned to head for his shared bedroom with Jäger. He wanted to talk to Jäger, wanted to put things right, although he could not believe right now Jäger would ever forgive him and they would be friends again. He hoped for the best when he opened the door to the bedroom. He found Jäger sitting on his bed, and his old friend looked up when Blitz looked inside. 

“May I come in?” Blitz asked carefully. He told himself to take things slow and to listen to Jäger. When Jäger nodded faintly, Blitz walked in and closed the door. He sat down on his own bed, facing Jäger, who seemed to have difficulty looking at him. It pained Blitz to see his friend so fragile. “Listen, Jäger...” Blitz started, not actually sure what to say now. Jäger looked at him sideways, as if he didn’t really want to look at him. Blitz hadn’t been sure he would even make it into their room to talk to Jäger, so now that they sat together he didn’t know where to go from here. Everything he said now could either improve their friendship, or break it forever. But he should start with an apology, shouldn’t he? “I’m sorry, I’ve been so stupid. I don’t even know what got into my head... I know you haven’t healed yet, neither your wounds nor your mind, but I... I wanted to... I wanted to go to Bandit, I don’t know why. It felt right to go. I meant to just go there to talk but I stayed. I was... I was weak, I know.” Blitz blurted out, looking at his hands that rested on his lap. He didn’t dare look up at Jäger, who stayed quiet for what seemed an eternity. 

“So then... Bandit finally acted, did he?” Blitz looked up as Jäger finally spoke. 

“Finally acted?” Blitz was confused. 

Jäger chuckled, but the sudden cheerful mood didn’t reach his eyes, which stayed grave and pained. “It’s funny how you never noticed he was trying to get in your pants. It was right there under your nose.” Jäger allowed himself a reluctant smile before he asked: “So he seduced you into staying with him?” 

“I... Yes.” Blitz blushed as fresh memories of last night flooded into his head. 

Jäger observed him, saw all his emotions on his face but didn’t say anything. Blitz felt extremely awkward. It was as if Jäger was trying to read him like a book, never mind how bad he was at reading emotions off other people’s faces. It never dawned to Blitz that he was trying to _understand_ his friend, that he tried to grasp why the fuck Blitz had fallen for the prankster and why that one guy had been able to make Blitz forgive him so easily. Why was Bandit more important than his wounds? 

“He means a lot to you.” Jäger observed. 

“Well, yes, but so do you Jäger. Just, in a different way.” 

“I understand.” Jäger said softly. Blitz was confused by his tone. Hadn’t he just told Jäger he means a lot to him? Just not in a sexual way? Just in a friendly way? Now it was Blitz’ turn to observe his friend, and figure him out, but it was difficult. 

What Jäger understood was that Bandit had replaced him by Blitz' side. That he came in second place now, that Bandit had won. That not even the fact that Bandit had fucking tortured him was enough to make Blitz turn his back on Bandit in disgust, but rather, drove him into his arms. Why was Bandit more important than him, Jäger? 

Jäger stared back at Blitz, his face grave. “I know Bandit has things to offer now that I don’t. I understand Bandit is better, but I just thought... I thought we were friends, Blitz.” 

His voice tore Blitz apart. “Of course we're friends!” He quickly said. 

“Then why do you forgive him the second he’s back, Blitz? Is it really that easy? To just forget what he did to me? Just because he wants your Arsch and you found out you swing the other way?” Jäger spat. “Maybe I have the wrong definition of a friend, maybe you think I’m crazy, but you hurt me even more than Bandit did, Blitz.” 

Blitz swallowed in the silence that followed, and then allowed Jäger to rant on. He gave Jäger the opportunity to say everything he wanted, to call him every swear word his creative mind could think of, and more. It hurt to hear what Jäger thought of him, but Blitz knew he deserved to be verbally abused by his friend like this. But in the end, it made Blitz realise just how much he meant to Jäger, and he was touched by how much Jäger cared about their friendship. Then Jäger finally stopped. He breathed quickly, enraged by the wrong that Blitz had done him, but apparently too tired to continue. 

Blitz looked at the floor now, chin on his chest. Never had he ever allowed himself to be offended so much, but he hoped it had done Jäger any good. He was now fully aware that yes, he had forgiven Bandit too soon, but still he didn’t regret last night. A new world had opened to him, and last night had only been a foretaste, with many more promising nights to follow. He couldn’t wait to explore more with Bandit, but not until Jäger was his best friend again. 

But Jäger remained quiet, locked inside his own head, struggling with his emotions. Would he stay cross with Blitz? Or had he missed him as much today as Blitz had missed him? 

“Will you sleep in Bandit's room again tonight?” Jäger then asked quietly. 

“I wanted to sleep here, if you’ll allow me.” Blitz answered humbly. It seemed to surprise Jäger, because he suddenly looked up, a vague remembrance of his usual cheerful self moved over his face like a cloud that moves in front of the sun, only to be blown away again to go back to its old state. Jäger sighed and nodded. 

“I’d be happy if you do.” Jäger said softly, not looking at him. Blitz smiled at his figure. So he hadn’t fucked this up that much. “But only if you don’t go roaming around in the middle of the night again.” Jäger said sternly, but a faint smile played on his lips. 

“I won’t.” Blitz quickly promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, don't feel too sad for Jäger, because Katargo and I already have a story idea to give him some love before long... (;  
> Also we'll see more of IQ now. Next chapter should be more interesting c:


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last feels chapter. I promise.
> 
> You've waited a long time for this.

“He’s on the roof.” 

Blitz facepalmed when Jäger told him. It was near nightfall, and Bandit had been lost for a while. Blitz, worried he was up to something, had been looking all over the base with Jäger. Even though Jäger hated Bandit still, and he still hadn’t quite forgiven Blitz, he helped searching. They had been searching fruitlessly for hours inside, when Jäger had marched out of the building in frustration. When he was breathing in some fresh air, he saw Bandit sitting on the roof of the base, simply sitting there staring into the nothing. 

“Well, at least he’s no threat to anyone up there.” Blitz shrugged. 

“Blitz this is ridiculous, we're not his parents.” Jäger folded his arms and shook his head in disapproval. “We're running all over the base for this guy, because you have taken him up as your responsibility. I’ve had enough of him.” 

“I know...” Blitz scratched his head. But Blitz saw things differently. He had a special thing with Bandit. He knew that, deep down, Bandit wasn’t the bad guy he always played to be. There must be something up with him sitting on the roof. “Let me go and talk to him. He listens to me.” 

Jäger let out a groan of annoyance. “And only God knows why he does... But no, you’re doing no such thing. I’m going to the sergeant, and this time Bandit will pay for being such a nuisance.” 

“Don’t...” Blitz tried, but Jäger had already rushed off. Blitz wondered if they would ever be able to get along, as Jäger still distrusted Bandit. Even though Jäger wasn’t his target anymore after the incident in the bar, Jäger still regarded Bandit as something evil and he wanted nothing less than see him go. The fact that he now knew Blitz had feelings for their devilish friend didn’t make him think any better about Bandit. 

Blitz hurried outside, looked around and when he saw that the coast was clear, he heaved himself up the roof. In the back of his head a voice was yelling to him to act responsibly, and that he was going mad. Was he really risking punishment for Bandit? He, who had always been the good boy , following all the rules obediently? Was he really risking his reputation to warn Bandit and get him off the roof? Blitz had to admit he really did care a lot about Bandit, and wondered for the hundredth time that week how he had never noticed how he really felt about the prankster. 

It required a bit of skill, but Blitz managed to get on top of the building. He searched for his friend, and eventually found him sitting against some cooling block for the kitchens down in the base. Bandit looked completely calm, if not a bit... sad? He was watching the sun set behind the tall buildings of Berlin on the west side of the base, smoking a cigarette as he did. Blitz walked up to him. 

“Didn’t know you smoked.” 

Bandit nearly jumped, but managed to hide his surprise fairly well. He clearly hadn’t expected someone to know he was there, let alone visit him in this odd place. He stared at Blitz, slightly confused and unsure of what to say, probably for the first time in his life. Then Bandit threw away the cigarette, a disgusted look on his face. 

“I don’t...” His voice trailed off. Bandit looked away, back at the sunset. Blitz looked too. The sun was only in its first stage of setting, meaning that it was still light outside. Of course Germany didn’t have beautiful sunsets like the ones you see on holiday cards from tropical holiday destinations, but when the sky was clear as it was now, it could be very beautiful indeed. The sky showed blue, red, orange and yellow, the colours as pure as the start of a new day, a new life. The sun and the sky were things that were always there, and one could easily take them for granted because of modern every day life. Blitz had never thought a guy like Bandit was one to enjoy such a simple yet wonderful natural phenomenon. 

Blitz knew something troubled Bandit. He wasn’t his usual mischievous self, which was an odd change. He didn’t immediately start talking to Blitz, or look at him the way he always did, which Blitz had started to recognise now as loving, or playfulness. He was looking away from Blitz, hiding his face. Forgetting the fact that Jäger had gone to fetch the Sergeant to get Bandit off the roof and punish him, Blitz sat down next to Bandit. Whatever was wrong, Blitz knew he couldn’t rush Bandit off the roof. Talking about his feelings was something Bandit never did, so Blitz had to be patient and let him take his time. 

When he sat down, Bandit actually shuffled away from him slightly. This made Blitz realise that there was definitely something wrong, as Bandit never felt uncomfortable around him and usually wanted to get closer to him rather than further. Bandit never understood the concept of personal space when it came to Blitz. 

“Would you rather have me leave?” Blitz asked quietly. If it made Bandit uncomfortable talking about his problem, he would respect that and give him some space. There was enough time to talk later; it was just that now the circumstances were good as they got a lot of privacy up there on the roof. Nobody could hear them, and nobody could see them. 

“No no, stay...” Bandit murmured, barely audible. Blitz nodded even though Bandit didn’t look at him, and got himself as comfortable as he could on the concrete roof. 

“Are you alright?” Blitz asked. 

It took a while before Bandit spoke, and he did not answer Blitz' question at all. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful sunset, but did not look at Blitz. His mouth was a thin line, his eyes troubled. “You saw right through me, Blitz. Ever since we met.” He said sadly. 

Blitz wasn’t sure what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut to give Bandit the freedom to speak his mind. 

Bandit swallowed. “And so did he.” 

Their eyes met for a second before Bandit looked away again. Blitz didn’t see any tears in his eyes – he wondered if he was even capable of such emotions – but he definitely looked depressed. He wanted to ask who ‘he’ was, feeling slightly jealous, whoever this guy was, but he patiently waited for Bandit to explain more. 

“But he wasn’t like you. He was more like me. And that was probably his biggest mistake.” Bandit smiled sadly. “We planned our pranks together, did them together...” 

Blitz swallowed the joke that came to him at that moment: must have been terrifying, two Bandits running around the base. He was happy he hadn’t said anything when Bandit added, softly: 

“Slept together... We were always together.” 

That made Blitz turn his head towards him. Now he had been shown how it felt like to be loved, he was getting pretty addicted to the feeling and had imagined himself being with Bandit. To hear Bandit had been with another guy before, made him feel quite jealous. 

“We were inseparable. The Sergeant didn’t know what to do with us.” Bandit smiled his usual evil smile for a moment, but then his expression fell back into sadness. He was staring at the concrete floor as he was speaking, as if he could see his memories in the dirty greyness of them. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and he was hugging them with both his arms, resting his chin on his knees. “We had the time of our lives, and I thought it would forever be like this. But how naive I was...” Bandit shook his head, his voice full of hatred. 

Bandit fell silent again. Blitz wanted to urge him on, to go on pouring his heart out, but he decided against it. After a while, Bandit continued. 

“But it turned out the guy was crazy. I mean, I’m crazy, but I'm just slightly eccentric, as I like to put it myself. No, this guy, he was insane.” Bandit waved his hands in the air, as if that would make his point clearer. “It happened today, Blitz. Today.” Bandit finally turned around to face him, looking Blitz in the eyes. Bandit radiated a feeling of hopelessness, and it hurt Blitz to see him like that, however ‘eccentric’ he might be. “He had hurt a colleague rather badly after one of his own pranks. Well, rather badly, the person had to be hospitalised. Was never able to walk again. I had nothing to do with it, contrary to what everybody around here is saying and telling you.” He said resolutely, and Blitz found himself believing him. 

“I know you didn't. I never believed a thing of what Jäger and the others told me about you. But you have been using it to your advantage. And what you did to Jäger... No one will ever trust you like this, Bandit.” Blitz said sternly. 

Bandit grinned. “I know... But it wasn’t fair Blitz, it wasn’t fair.” He continued desperately. “He told everyone that I had done it. That I had nearly killed our colleague. Sure, hurting others gives me a certain pleasure,” Blitz shook his head. He knew that alright, and it was the one and only reason he wasn’t sure if being more than friends with Bandit was a good idea. “but I would never kill anyone of us on purpose. But they all believed it, as I was usually the mastermind behind our pranks. But I swear I had nothing to do with this. You have to believe me, Blitz.” Blitz found Bandit's eyes studying his face for a sign of sympathy. 

“I believe you.” Blitz said calmly. 

Bandit felt relieved, if only slightly. “Thanks Blitz.” He said softly, turning away from him again. 

“But how did it end? Where’s this guy now? How come you’re still here?” Blitz wanted to hear the whole story now that Bandit had started it. 

Bandit looked angry when he started explaining. “Of course I had been to the Sergeant before, in secret. Made him aware of my worries for my... that guy. He shared my worries, but he knew I wasn’t a sweet guy myself. But nevertheless the Sergeant has always backed me up, I don’t know why, I think he sees something in me. Thinks I’m not the prankster I am, like you.” Blitz nodded. The sergeant had high hopes for Bandit indeed, and didn’t want to fire such an excellent policeman. “So when our colleague had been hurt in this guy's joke, and had been rushed to hospital and everybody was blaming me, the Sergeant came.” Bandit continued. “He really couldn't have come a second later. The others were ready to beat me up, had me cornered and all, while the guy who I thought was my friend was just watching from a distance. He did nothing. He said nothing. Somehow was keen on seeing me beaten up, I guess... The sergeant barged in and asked the guy to follow him. The others stopped advancing on me, clearly confused. We haven’t seen the guy ever since. Naturally everybody thought I had something to do with that as well, so from hating me they started to fear me. If I could manipulate the Sergeant into believing me, were they still safe?" Bandit scoffed and shook his head. "After I’ve been backstabbed like that by the guy I thought I knew, loved and trusted, I gladly took this opportunity to make myself seem invulnerable. Give them a reason to fear me, I thought. I wanted them to fear me, so that shit wouldn’t ever happen again.” 

Bandit suddenly shut his mouth, then seemed to consider saying something more, but apparently decided against it and instead turned his attention to the sunset again. The sun was now starting to hang very low; it was nearly hidden behind the buildings that surrounded the base. It lit up the world beautifully now, casting long shadows on the base's grounds. For a while Bandit and Blitz just enjoyed its beauty in silence. 

So that was Bandit's story. Blitz had been right all along; Bandit wasn't the bad guy. He had simply been backstabbed and been hurt, and his way of dealing with his emotions had been to build up a defensive character around him, some kind of layer over the actual Bandit. An impenetrable wall. And somehow, Blitz had seen that without knowing it fully. He looked at Bandit from the corner of his eyes, and everything seemed to fall in place. The fact that everybody knew ghost stories about him, but nobody had ever experienced anything too horrible to bear. The fact that Bandit had never been punished for what everybody said he had done, because it hadn't been him at all. The fact that the Sergeant hadn't given up on Bandit, because he was the only one besides Blitz now that knew his history. The fact that Bandit acted indifferent around others, with that passive look on his face, because he didn't want to care about anyone again. But then Blitz had come, and he had seen some sort of exit, a rest from this new personality he had created for himself. Someone who would understand him without judging him. 

Bandit closed his eyes, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face. "You're different, Blitz. You're not like them. You're not like anyone. Really, you are..." 

"Over there, sir!" A voice down below shouted, and a second later Jäger's figure appeared, together with the sergeant rushing after him. Jäger was pointing upwards, looking very smug until he noticed Blitz. His hand dropped, and his mouth opened slightly in horror. Blitz could read his thoughts: _Shit. What’s Blitz doing up there?_

"You two! Get down here. Immediately!" The sergeant barked. He looked furious. 

Bandit looked at Blitz when they quickly made their way down the roof. Blitz could hit himself. He was supposed to have warned Bandit, but instead they had been sitting and talking on the roof as if they had all the time in the world. Now Blitz was in trouble too. 

"What did you two think you're doing, sitting on top of the roof! As if it's the new seating area in this base!" The sergeant burst in anger when Bandit and Blitz reached him. "The rules clearly state..." He started, and then turned to Blitz, pointing an accusing finger at him. "And you! I had expected more of you, my boy. For you to go running off with him... I have more important matters to attend to right now than standing here reading out the rules to you boys." The sergeant quietened down as he noticed Bandit didn't seem to be in his usual playful mood. His shoulders hung and he wasn't looking at the sergeant, biting his lower lip. Blitz stole a glance at Jäger, who shrugged apologetically. It seemed he genuinely did not expect his best friend to get into trouble as well. "Alright, alright..." The sergeant seemed to be thinking hard. "I cannot close my eyes to this, as much as I like you, Blitz. You two will be cleaning all of the toilets tonight," Blitz felt relieved. That could have been worse. "with your toothbrushes." Blitz and Bandit were about to object, but the sergeant didn't want to hear it. "I could've thought of a much worse punishment for you, Bandit. I'm sure you remember your last punishment only too well. You have to thank Blitz here. Good night." He said and walked off, his hands behind his back, seeming deep in thought. 

The three of them watched him go. 

"Fucking snitch." Bandit muttered at Jäger when the Sergeant had disappeared out of their view. 

"You deserve it." Jäger said haughtily. He folded his arms in front of his chest and eyed Bandit hatefully. "I just feel sorry for you, Blitz. Didn't know you were up there too, mate." Jäger looked at Blitz now, a bit worried. Blitz saw in his eyes that he longed to ask just what exactly the two of them had been doing up there, but to Blitz' relief he didn't. 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Blitz tried to smile. "Toothbrushes though... Really?" 

Jäger shrugged and Bandit laughed bitterly. "I've had much worse, Blitz. Trust me." Blitz immediately did. Even though Bandit had turned out not to be as psycho as he seemed, he still liked to play his evil jokes. 

"Here comes trouble." Jäger said quietly, nodding in the direction of the building. One of the Sergeant's officers was making his way towards them. "I think I'll be off before all hell breaks loose." Jäger added quickly and dashed off. Bandit watched him go, glaring. 

"Pussy." He scoffed before the officer reached them. Blitz nudged him in the ribs and looked at him sternly. 

"No games tonight, or we'll be in more trouble." He whispered. 

"Bandit... Why was I not surprised when the Sergeant asked me to supervise your punishment tonight?" The officer said, looking at Bandit with the same look as Jäger had done only moments before. He rolled his eyes, and then he looked at Blitz. "And you must be Blitz. Shame you got yourself mixed up with this guy. Heard a lot of good things about you, but hanging out with Bandit here wasn't one of them." He threw Bandit a filthy look, and Bandit gave him the finger when the officer looked away again. "Right, shall we? I don't really want to be here either." They made their way inside the building again. The sun had set and the world was starting to grow cold. 

Blitz didn't much like this supervisor. They got one minute to fetch their toothbrushes from their room, and he scolded at Bandit when he arrived a second too late. The pair of them set to work at the toilets on the top floor, where all the officers had their offices. Of course these toilets had to be cleaned first, when they still had the energy to scrub the toilets properly and the toothbrushes weren’t dirty yet. How arrogant this officer was... Bandit and Blitz worked in silence, the only sound in the toilets came from the scrubbing of the toothbrushes and the insults of their supervisor. While they moved over the top floor, cleaning every toilet grudgingly, the supervisor teased Bandit more and more. He left Blitz alone, but his remarks became crueller the longer he had to stand and supervise them. 

It started with things like, "Hey Bandit, do you clean the blood stains of your victims with your toothbrush as well?", then, as Bandit did not respond, he went on: "But of course Bandit is very good at this, he has to do this as his punishment every other night, doesn't he?". Bandit still continued cleaning undisturbed. "Bet you were planning on putting that toothbrush somewhere else tonight than that toilet, huh? You fag, shame it got all dirty now. Although you might die of some infection if you still do it." Bandit just scoffed. “Wish the Sergeant had given you a punishment that’d be more satisfying to watch for me. You’re taking forever.” 

Bandit appeared quite collected and calm. As he had been punished and scolded at by officers many times before, he knew the key was to not respond to them. If he wanted to get some sleep tonight, he had to keep his mouth shut and work, and not let himself get provoked by the officer. They had done three floors of toilets now and Blitz knew for a fact that it was way past midnight. He was tired, his wrist hurt and his knees were grazed from kneeling all the time. But what was worse was that the remarks of the officer hadn’t stopped. Blitz threw him multiple angry looks, but he acted after Bandit’s example and didn’t say anything about them. His neck and his back ached from bending over all evening when the door to the bathrooms they were in now suddenly opened. Blitz was just taking a rest for few seconds, and he realised he lost count of how many toilets he had cleaned so far. It must have been over 30, and his toothbrush was ruined. 

“Officer! Hadn’t I clearly stated these boys be in bed at 10 o clock sharp?!” The voice of the Sergeant echoed through the room. Blitz looked out of his stall at the same time as Bandit, and they saw the Sergeant arguing with his officer. “You know it’s a big day tomorrow, these boys need their sleep! More punishment will come later. Herr Kötz, Herr Brunsmeier, get out and get to bed right now. That’s an order!” 

Bandit and Blitz quickly got up and rush out of the bathroom. Blitz could hear his bones creaking as he got up and ran after Bandit. Once they were outside and on their way to their bedrooms on the same floor, Blitz looked at Bandit. 

“That officer was a right Arschloch .” 

Bandit laughed bitterly. “He is the worst. Likes to make you feel like an oversight. Well, me, anyway.” 

They had arrived at Blitz' and Jäger's room now and stood still in front of the door. Bandit still slept in the guest room. “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. I knew Jäger had gone to fetch the Sergeant and I had come to you to warn you. But I didn’t expect you to tell me... All you told me. Thank you for that.” 

Bandit looked at him intently. “No, thank you. For listening." Bandit took a step closer to Blitz and held his hands. His voice wasn't overly sweet; it sounded more like he was pretending not to care, but his eyes were sincere. "And sorry for dragging you into this punishment. You didn't deserve it." Before Blitz could object to that – he had climbed onto the roof as well even though he knew fully well it was forbidden – Bandit pressed his lips onto his. Blitz quickly overcame his shock, not being used to Bandit showing affection like that, closed his eyes and pulled Bandit into his arms. Bandit wrapped his arms around him as well, and for several seconds Blitz felt high on drugs again. The slow movement of Bandit's lips against his made his head spin like it had done two nights ago, and the closeness of their bodies made Blitz remember only too well how _good_ Bandit felt. Before the soft kiss could turn into a make-out session though, Bandit pulled away slightly. "I love you Blitz." 

Blitz heard the words roll off Bandit's tongue, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew that they were just mere words, but coming from Bandit they meant a whole lot. Blitz smiled from ear to ear when he answered: "I love you too Bandit." Bandit smirked back, his face showing relief, affection and playfulness. 

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" Bandit asked breathlessly. 

Blitz was tempted, but he declined reluctantly. "I can't. Jäger..." Bandit looked disappointed, but he didn't even know half how much Blitz wanted to sleep with him. "Jäger hasn't forgiven you yet, and I wonder if he ever will..." Blitz tried to explain, but Bandit just shook his head and smirked. 

"Don't worry about it. One night I'll make you mine." Bandit whispered as he pulled Blitz closer, kissing him once more passionately. Blitz was out of breath by the time Bandit had said goodnight and walked away. Blitz touched his lips absent-mindedly, thinking about how happy Bandit made him feel, while he opened the door. 

The lights were still on, and Blitz found Jäger fast asleep on his bed, on top of the covers and still wearing his clothes. He was in a very uncomfortable position, but he looked peaceful nevertheless. Blitz smiled at the sight of him. Jäger must have tried to stay awake to see Blitz after the punishment he had indirectly delivered him, but hadn't been able to keep his eyes open. Blitz walked over to him quietly and rolled him into a more comfortable position gently. He pulled the covers over his friend and smiled at him once more before he moved to turn off the lights. Then he changed into his night clothes and went to his own bed. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep, fatigued by the boring task of cleaning toilets all night with Bandit. 

\--   
\-- 

The next morning they were awakened by a recruit quite abruptly. He stormed into their room, announced they were expected down in the conference room immediately, and rushed off again to the next room. Jäger groaned loudly, looked around as if he couldn’t remember where he was and then saw Blitz, who already sat up on his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. He definitely hadn’t had enough sleep to be woken up like this. 

“Blitz, how was your punishment? I’m sorry...” Jäger started, but Blitz waved him off. He had wanted to tell Jäger about what Bandit had told him yesterday, but now he felt like it was best if Bandit told him himself in due course. Thus they got dressed quickly – Jäger just rearranged his uniform after falling asleep in it last night – and they rushed downstairs to the conference room. Once there they found quite a few people waiting, sitting on small seats, shoulder to shoulder, talking excitedly about why they were called down here in the early hours of the morning. Blitz noticed they were all GSG9 operators. 

Jäger and Blitz took their seats, and gradually the room filled until there was no more space. Blitz looked around at his colleagues, his fellow operators and then spotted the sergeant making his way through the crowd hastily. He took position in front of the room and called for silence. The excited voices died down immediately and the sergeant started to talk: 

“The time has come to eliminate the Berlin terrorists once and for all. All is settled, all locations known. I’m not going to spend more words on this than necessary, because now is the time to act. Just like before, we will attack various locations simultaneously, although this time with the whole GSG9 force. There’s about 50 of us against their 300 something. But we are trained, and I believe I’ve got the best men I could wish for sitting right here in front of me.” His eyes swept over the crowd before they rested on Blitz momentarily and he continued: “You will operate in teams of 5. Each team will have a team leader. I will make the teams known now, and ask for your cooperation. Once you know your team, you get ready and wait for your team leader outside. The team leaders will stay here to get additional information before they join their team. Do I make myself clear? 

When there were no objections and people nodded, the sergeant turned on the projector overhead. Everybody understood this was serious business, and kept their mouths shut while they waited. On the white board in front of the room a vague schedule came into view. It took a while before the projector had started up properly and the words were readable. Blitz' eyes swept over the names of the teams and his colleagues. He noticed a few of his old roommates, a few colleagues he had worked with before and then he saw his own name. Blitz was leader of squad Charlie, and in his team were Bandit, Jäger, IQ and some other fellow he had never heard of before. Apparently Jäger had just noticed he was in the same squad as Blitz as well, for he looked at him. The serious look on his face confused Blitz. 

“Well, don’t let us down, sir.” Jäger said stiffly and got up to leave the room. Blitz watched him go, feeling speechless. Jäger did not seriously doubt Blitz’ capability to keep his team alive, right? Of course he was still mad at Blitz for choosing Bandit over himself, but he didn’t actually think that would happen on the battle field, right? Blitz shook his head as people gradually left the conference room and he was left with the other squad leaders. This mission would be his chance to show Jäger he cared just as much about him as he cared about Bandit. The doors closed and the sergeant clasped his hands together to get the squad leader's attention. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the hunt is on...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to upload this over the weekend but I was extremely lazy...
> 
> Buckle up!

Blitz left the conference room where he had just been briefed on their current mission. Now he quickly headed over to the changing rooms to gear up before he would join his squad. He attached his pistol holster to his leg, and swiftly put his armour over his big white jumper. It was the heaviest bullet proof vest, which included armour for his shoulders. Better safe than sorry. Then came his heavy gloves, his balaclava and last but not least: his helmet. It only took Blitz a few minutes to get ready. He exited the base and marched over to his squad, which he spotted immediately. They were gathered near the van that would take them to the objective, but Bandit was on one side while Jäger, IQ and the other dude of which Blitz had already forgotten the name stood waiting idly on the other side. Blitz greeted his team, and as he did so, measured their loyalty to him. IQ and the other guy were excited Blitz would lead them as he was a role model for nearly everyone in the base; Bandit seemed to accept Blitz was his superior for the time being, although Blitz expected to have problems with him taking orders; and Jäger seemed almost hostile. Being put in a team with the man who had put him in second place – or so he thought – was one thing, but being stuck on that team with the devil who was the cause of all his problems was another. Blitz nearly felt hopeless with the people assigned to him. How were they ever going to work as a real team? They'd all have to put their grudges and thoughts aside in order to be useful. Blitz wondered why the sergeant had put him in a team with so many mentally unstable ops, but he couldn't doubt the decisions made by his superiors. 

Blitz instructed the team to enter the vehicle and they sped off in the direction of their objective at once. While they were on their way, Blitz briefed the team on all he knew about their mission. They listened closely, although Bandit just stared out of the window like this was all a simple card game to him and Jäger looked away as well while he pretended not to care. He put his pilot helmet on his head so Blitz wouldn't be able to see his facial expressions. It annoyed Blitz, but he decided not to tell Jäger off. 

Their objective would be a disused DB building ( _Deutsche Bahn_ , a German railway company), one of the many in Berlin and Germany, for that matter. In Germany there were many public buildings, like these buildings that belonged to the railway company, that were no longer in use. But instead of demolishing them, councils just let them stand there, neglected, plants and trees overgrowing the walls. They had an eerie sort of look about them, and people preferred to stay away from them. Thus they were perfect accommodation for people who were up to no good: the plants shielded their dark activities from prying eyes and they were hard to reach due to the fences and the general neglected state of the buildings. Their objective would be a similar building along the tracks on the outskirts of Berlin. It was a simple terrorist hunt like before, only with many, many more enemies. If the team of five were to survive this, Blitz had to be very cunning. 

Blitz sat back in his seat and reminded himself to make use of his team's gadgets as much as he could. He had to admit it; he thought IQ would be their most useful asset. His mind quickly went over all of the situations in which each of the other gadgets could be useful, but Jäger and Bandit would really only be useful if they had to defend. Seeing as this was a terrorist hunt, Blitz didn't expect to need their devices. Before he could even wonder if his teammates had even taken their gadgets, they had already reached the objective. The van halted, and Blitz looked outside through the window. Silence. Dead silence. The neglected building looked exactly what he had pictured it to be: surrounded by grass and plants, broken and boarded-up windows, the white paint flaking off the walls and even a slim tree growing out of the chimney. But the building radiated a sort of calmness; it was a feeling Blitz couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was as if there was nothing there, but Blitz felt uneasy. Maybe it was the weather – the sky was grey and the clouds looked heavy with rain. A storm might be coming, and maybe Blitz was feeling that suspense. The sun through the clouds put a strange light on the building, making it stand out, making it look inviting. But was it safe to move yet? They had received the order to start the attack, but Blitz didn’t feel right. 

“Well, let's get going, huh?” The nameless guy said excitedly, although his nervousness could be read straight off his face. Blitz shook his head faintly, still looking at the building. Something was wrong. There was something off, and he felt it in his whole body. 

Not having ordered the team out of the van, Blitz did not expect to hear the door opening behind him and seeing in the rear mirror of the driver that his teammate exited the vehicle. Just then Blitz knew what he felt: the building seemed to radiate peace, whereas in fact there was hostility hidden underneath it, a horrible, foreboding feeling. Blitz wanted to turn around to shout at the teammate who had exited the vehicle without his explicit orders, to tell him to get back in because Blitz' guts told him this place was not safe. 

But it was too late. A shot was heard, barely audible for the rifle it had come from was probably fitted with a silencer. One hit and the body of the teammate slumped to the floor immediately. IQ tried to muffle a horrified scream, Jäger nearly jumped in his seat and Bandit cursed in surprise. 

“Fuck! Get him! Back up, back up!” Blitz ordered the team in a hushed voice. IQ and Jäger immediately grabbed the body from the safety of the car and dragged it inside while the driver put the car in reverse and backed up behind the treeline slowly. “Fuck!” Blitz cursed again while he looked at the state of his team. IQs eyes were wide with fear and she was trembling all over her body. Jäger's face was as white as a sheet when he looked at Blitz and even Bandit looked like he didn’t know how to act. _What do we do now?_

Blitz knew he had to move at once. And he knew he would have to be the one to do it, otherwise the team would lose all their faith in him. He picked up IQs 552 rifle from the back and exited the van carefully. IQ made a high-pitched noise of protest when Blitz crept off, and he thought he could even hear Jäger and Bandit whispering urgently. But this was his task now. Blitz got down to the pavement and slowly crawled over the ground. It was dirty, as leaves had started to fall of the trees now that autumn was coming and it had rained here recently. But Blitz continued, holding the rifle up as to not get it dirty so it wouldn't get jammed later and positioned himself behind a tree and in the leaves, somewhere where he could see the building from the safe shade of the trees surrounding it. 

When he had found his perfect place, he made sure the rifle was set to semi-automatic. He rested his cheek to the stock, closed one eye and squinted through the scope at the building. He was happy IQ had fitted the ACOG scope to her rifle, for a simple holographic sight would have served no purpose in this situation. Barely moving, he examined every crack and gap in the building where the sniper could be hiding. His heart was in his throat; if the sniper spotted him before Blitz did, it was the end of this story. His fingers started trembling from the adrenaline, and Blitz cursed inwardly as he tried to control himself. It was now or never. 

Then he noticed a red light as he moved the barrel of the gun over the building. Once, twice he saw it. Immediately his eyes went searching for the source – the sniper was using a laser sight. Feverishly Blitz checked all the spots he had looked at before, trying to find this damn sniper. Then, the red light was in his sights. It shone through his scope, blinding Blitz, but he took the shot. His heart was hammering in his head now. That had been close, too uncomfortably close; but the red light was gone and Blitz just noticed something falling out of a gap between two windows on the top floor. Kill confirmed. 

Blitz let out the shaky breath he had been holding and returned to the van. There announced the coast was clear and told the team to follow him. He handed the rifle back over to IQ, who looked at him in awe. They exited the van at once, checked their gear and regrouped around Blitz. “Sniper.” Blitz whispered. “We'll avenge him,” he nodded at the van in which the dead body of their ally lay. “Now let’s move. We’re repelling in through the crack where the sniper was, as I believe that room will be clear now. Stay close.” 

And so the team shuffled over to the building carefully. They had to make their way through the jungle that used to be concrete in order to do that, which took them longer than Blitz liked. Some places were just too overgrown, which meant the team had to go back and go around. It was time-consuming. By the time they came to the building, they were already out of breath, but Blitz allowed them only a short moment to rest. They cast a disgusted look at the body of the sniper that had fallen out of the window, and then they repelled up, as silently as they could. Blitz put his shield on his back and followed his teammates, closing in on the gap where the sniper had been. They vaulted inside unharmed. 

The room they entered was small; really it was only a cupboard that might have been used to store cleaning equipment in older days. Now it was evidently the sniper's position, with candy wrappers and bottles littering the floor. The place reeked of urine, and there was no light. Blitz collected his shield from his back and checked his pistol for ammo. The others looked at him, readying themselves. They wanted to get out of this shit hole as soon as possible. “IQ, I want you and your scanner close to me. Notify us when you see something. No one is getting blown up today.” 

IQ nodded. “If it runs on batteries, I’ll see it!” She whispered resolutely. Then Blitz turned to Bandit and Jäger, who looked ready despite the fact that they had appeared so disinterested in this mission half an hour ago. Apparently they liked Blitz taking the lead, now that a man had died. 

“You two make up the rear. I want you to check every room for hostiles.” 

Bandit smirked at Jäger through his mask, and if Jäger's helmet hadn't been covering his eyes, Blitz would have been sure he rolled his eyes, or even glared at him. Blitz hoped that they would resolve their issues by teaming them up, just as he had when he had been teamed up with Bandit before. He had found out Bandit wasn’t as bad as he initially thought, and Bandit had started respecting Blitz. He could only hope that would be the same now. 

They set off. Blitz took the lead, shielding IQ who was right on his tail with her scanning device. Bandit and Jäger followed, weapons raised and alert. Blitz was surprised the hostiles hadn't raised alarm yet, but apparently they hadn’t noticed their sniper was taken out. The first target they met was a man patrolling the corridor outside the cupboard. He walked around aimlessly, still unaware of the intruders. One shot to the head was enough to deal with him. 

The building was huge; if they were still a full team of five, Blitz would have liked to split up in order not to get cut off while they made their way through the building, but that was out of the question now. He couldn’t afford losing even one of these three people, as Blitz realised they were the three he cared about the most in the whole base. And thus they continued on, Blitz and IQ taking care of the front, and Bandit and Jäger watching their sides and backs. 

They came up to two doors opposite of each other and, knowing he couldn't split Bandit up to go in one and Jäger in the other while he continued on down the corridor with IQ, Blitz took care of one room with IQ and he let Bandit and Jäger storm the other one. Blitz and IQ would attack first, blinding the enemies in the room so that they wouldn't be able to shoot at Bandit and Jäger who stood preparing to attack the other room behind them. Blitz broke through the boarded-up door and flashed his shield. IQ was right behind him, her weapon ready and taking out the blind enemies. Once Blitz had used his flash, Bandit and Jäger immediately stormed into the other room, firing and disappearing from their sight. 

The two rooms turned out to be semi-large storage rooms. With his shield in front of him, Blitz hastily walked down the racks filled with old metal and a lot of dust. IQ walked down another line of racks parallel to Blitz looking for enemies as well as gazing at the racks that were stacked high with useless stuff that hadn't been touched in years. At the end of the room they found a table with dirty mugs on it and a candle light. No more enemies in their room, and the firing in the room opposite of them had ceased as well. Wanting to regroup as soon as possible as to not lose each other, Blitz hurried back to the door with IQ. 

Once back in the corridor, there was no Bandit or Jäger in sight. A growing feeling of worry formed in Blitz' stomach. They weren't... They couldn't be...? 

"Maybe they're just on their way back here?" IQ whispered, feeling as uneasy as Blitz. Something was off when they looked down the room Bandit and Jäger had stormed and heard muffled voices in the distance. Blitz shook his head slowly. 

"I don't like this." He whispered back at IQ, and entered the room. IQ followed closely again. Carefully they walked through the room, which was very similar to the one they had cleared, following the sound of the muffled voices. There was some rummaging, and Blitz couldn't make out any words. Then came a crash, and Bandit shouting "Fuck!". Blitz hurried down the racks now, not heeding the fact that they were supposed to stay quiet anymore. The terrorists might have captured Bandit and Jäger, might have shot them, or worse... Blitz came closer and closer to the source of the noises, when he finally reached the end of the room. He was met by a shocking sight: 

Jäger was standing with his back towards Blitz, aiming his pistol down the room to wear Bandit sat on the floor. His rifle and Bandit's lay a few metres away, and he had taken off his helmet, which he carried in his other hand. Bandit on the other hand was surrounded by pieces of broken wood, and his balaclava was pulled down to his neck. It looked like he had been thrown right into a table, which had smashed under his weight. He looked a mixture of angry and fearful as he glared at Jäger from under his helmet. He hadn't even noticed Blitz behind Jäger. 

"What's this all about!?" Blitz shouted angrily. What were these two up to now? Couldn't they just leave their petty arguments behind for just an hour while they were on this mission? Holding your teammate at gunpoint during a mission was a serious offence, but on the other side, Blitz couldn’t believe Bandit had been as innocent as he looked now, unarmed and defeated. 

Jäger turned around in shock, evidently he hadn't heard Blitz sneaking up on them. He did not lower his pistol, however, and when he had acknowledged Blitz' presence, and IQ behind him, he turned back to Bandit. Jäger tightened his grip on his pistol and was about to explain their situation when Bandit was first to speak: 

"He doesn't trust me." He called over from his position on the floor in between the pieces of broken wood. He looked smug, making himself comfortable there and preparing to see Jäger's arse beaten. 

"Because you fucking pointed your gun at me!" Jäger shouted. Because he was turned towards Bandit, Blitz couldn't see his face, but Jäger must have looked furious. 

"I told you, it was just a joke!" Bandit shouted back at him. 

"You pointed your gun at him?" Blitz asked Bandit unbelievingly. What an idiot. 

"He did!" Jäger now shouted at Blitz, wanting his squad leader to believe him. 

"It was just a joke! You don't think I'd actually pull the trigger, right?!" Bandit actually seemed annoyed at the fact that his team didn't see his 'joke' as funny. IQ kept her mouth shut and watched from a distance, not interfering in the discussion and keeping an eye on the door behind them. Their shouting might attract some unwanted visitors they couldn't deal with right now. Although, these visitors might not even need to come if his whole team was going to fucking shoot each other, Blitz thought. 

Jäger scoffed, but Blitz told him to lower his pistol. "You honestly think he trusts you enough to believe it's a joke, after what you did to him?" Blitz addressed Bandit. He didn't like the tone in which he had to speak to Bandit, but it was necessary for the success of their mission. If they couldn't make peace now, they wouldn't make it out alive with the four of them. "Pick up your rifles, we haven't got time for this." Bandit got up, visibly annoyed, and Jäger reluctantly put his pistol back in its holster. Blitz walked over to Bandit, who stood brushing the dust off his uniform. He grabbed Bandit's hoodie in his fist and pulled him closer. "Don't even think about pulling that kind of shit on Jäger ever again. We're on a mission here! Stay focused." Blitz immediately released him again, while Bandit gave him a dirty smirk. 

"Yes Sir." Bandit answered, quasi-obediently and mockingly pronouncing the 'Sir'. He pulled his mask back up, covering his naughty grin, and wiggled his eyebrows. Blitz threw him one more stern look – it was hard to be mad at Bandit, but it was necessary right now – and returned his attention to the mission. Jäger had already picked up his rifle and was waiting with IQ. His helmet was back on his head, which meant Blitz couldn't gauge his emotional state. 

The team made their way back to the corridor and continued their slow way down the first floor. Blitz found himself not only keeping an eye out for any terrorists, but also glancing back at Bandit and Jäger, who still made up the rear, afraid to see any hostility between the two. IQ threw him a worrying look, which told him it was dangerous to let himself be distracted from the mission by his two teammates. She was right, but could he really depend on their professionalism? 

There were few terrorists on the first floor. At least, so far. They had cleared about 2/3 of the upper floor of the old building by now, meeting only about 10 enemies. With such low density, it was easy to take them out. The sergeant had said these hideouts would be swarming with enemies, though, so Blitz knew the worst was still to come. 

The building was old, and the floor boards creaked as the team pushed forwards. The air was heavy and dusty, and Blitz was happy their masks covered their noses, for they would surely have sneezed several times by now. Of course the creaking of the wood underneath them gave them away, but there was a slight chance the enemies downstairs hadn't heard them yet. The dirty white paint peeled off the walls here and there, and at some points there wasn't even any paint left. It was clear this building had been neglected in disuse for a long time. The artificial light of the blinkering fluorescent lamps overhead made it hard to see depth, and it was very tiring for the eyes. Blitz often found himself closing his eyes for longer than he could afford, just so they could rest. Straining his eyes for enemies wasn't benefitting him in combination with the light. But he was squad leader, and he had to make sure his team stayed safe. Or well, what was left of the team. Losing a man so early on in the mission – when they hadn't even properly started yet – was a great loss. Blitz only hoped they could avenge their fallen teammate, and that they would make it out alive safe and sound. 

"Bomber!" Bandit and Jäger suddenly yelled in unison, and Blitz' heart went cold. He turned around as if in slow motion and saw the bomber advancing on them quickly. Bandit and Jäger immediately opened fire upon him, emptying their magazines in a frantic attempt to stop the man laden with explosives. A bomber was their most dangerous enemy. It had been announced during the briefing that it was very likely they would spot bombers on their mission, but the sight of one still chilled the team to the bone. To see a man charging at you, who doesn't care about his own life, who would willingly take you down with him because he knows he will be a hero to his community and even in the afterlife, was a horrifying thought. It was best to deal with a bomber as soon as possible, preferably from a good distance, to take some shots at his head. But this bomber had appeared out of nowhere, and was uncomfortably close already. The team could hear the explosives bleeping on his body, could see the detonator in his hand, which he held in the air as a sort of warning. IQ yelped, barely audible over the gunfire and Blitz shouted something, he didn't even know what he said himself. If the bomber were to get even closer, only the blast area would have been enough to damage the team badly. Blitz wanted to grab IQ and run, but he stood glued to the floor, looking at what he was sure was his death. 

Bandit's MP7 then clicked, and he looked down at it, horrified, as if even he himself couldn't believe he had run out of ammo and needed to reload. Jäger noticed it as well and was distracted for a moment before he continued firing his rifle, now with all his might, his face contorted in concentration and fear. It was true his rifle had less ammo than Bandit's submachine gun, but his rate of fire was less which meant he still had a few rounds in his magazine. Bandit backed up slightly and clumsily tried to reload his weapon, keeping his eyes on the bomber in sheer panic. The bomber was close now, they could hear his heavy breathing, having ran to them with all those heavy explosives. Jäger closed his eyes in what looked like a quick prayer to any God who was willing to listen at that moment as the last rounds of his magazine hit the bomber. Everybody held his breath. 

Then the bomber, his suit pierced by many bullets by now, with blood oozing out of the holes, slumped to the floor in front of their feet. Dead. They looked at the body in horror before Jäger and Bandit turned around to face Blitz and IQ, the tension of the situation clear in their eyes. 

"Fuck." Bandit cursed. He was as white as a sheet, and so was Jäger. "That was close." 

"That was my last round." Jäger added in disbelief and started to reload with trembling fingers. Bandit had finally been able to do so as well. Blitz dared to breathe again. Fuck, that had been way too close indeed. If Jäger's last bullet hadn't killed the bomber, it would be them lying on the floor now. The hopelessness of IQ's and Blitz' situation had been dreadful as Blitz couldn't use his shield to blind the bomber, because he would have blinded Jäger and Bandit as well, and they couldn't have fired because they might have hit the two as this corridor was too small to stand shoulder to shoulder with the four of them. 

"Well done," Blitz complimented, still a bit shaky. 

IQ whimpered and grabbed at her heart. "Don't ever let him get that close again." She complained. Blitz cocked an eyebrow at her, and saw she was trembling all over her body. Bandit looked at her like he could kill her right on the spot, and Jäger didn't quite seem to grasp why IQ was being mad at them while they managed to stop the bomber without her help. 

"Let's get going." Blitz quickly said before his team could hold each other at gunpoint again. Everybody took a deep breath, and the squad moved on. Gradually they got closer to the end of the corridor, which led to a set of stairs. Bandit and Jäger peeked inside rooms to their right and left, but it was quite clear from the start that the ones that weren't barricaded were empty. They found a few enemies, which had been alerted to their presence. Seemed like they had either made too much noise, which of course was inevitable, or the terrorists communicated together. Either way, the terrorists were bound to find out the GSG9 had breached their hideout - it was only a matter of time - and Blitz was happy they had cleared the first floor almost fully without the hostiles being aware of their presence. 

Before the stairs was one more room to the right, and Blitz took his team inside. They checked the room quickly, but it was clear. That meant the whole first floor was free of hostiles, so they could move on to their next task: clearing the ground floor. Blitz gathered his team around himself and explained what they would do now. 

"We're going to breach a floor in this room." Blitz announced, and waited for his team to nod. "I have seen a plan of this building during the briefing, and the stairs at the end of the corridor outside this room end in an open space. We would be too vulnerable if we were to walk down them, the enemy would see us immediately and open fire upon us. It would take us too long to find cover from there. It’s too dangerous, and we can't afford losing anyone." He looked at every member of his squad individually, letting the words sink in. "Which is why we're breaching and entering the room right in the middle of them. They won’t expect that so we will have the element of surprise. However, it will be swarming with enemies down there. It's a large storage, like a warehouse, so keep in mind enemies will be close as well as far ranged. When we're breaching the floor, I'll go down first and you follow immediately. We find cover and then the gun fight will begin. Don't take any risks, stay in cover when you're getting suppressed and let one of us help you. Understood?" His team members nodded, their faces screwed up in concentration. 

This was going to be a very difficult, perilous operation, but Blitz trusted his team's skills. They would make it out alright, if only nobody tried to play hero. They just had to listen to him, and everything would be fine. Blitz walked over to the corner of the room and placed a breaching charge on the wooden floor. The team gathered around it, keeping a safe distance, and waited for Blitz to detonate the charge. Blitz looked at Jäger, Bandit and IQ one last time before he blew up the floor. The loud bang still ringed in their ears when several things happened at once. 

As the floor blew up and wood splinters flew everywhere, Blitz saw movement in the doorway from the corner of his eye. He immediately halted jumping down the hole he had created and turned his face towards the intruder, who threw a small black container inside and disappeared out of sight. Blitz eyes widened. 

"Flash!" He shouted, turning around and shielding his eyes with his gloved hand. IQ next to him did the same and Bandit to his left crouched and covered his eyes when the flash grenade went off. Blitz tensed as the explosion hit his ears and looked up to be prepared for the enemy charging upon them. But when he opened his eyes he saw Jäger stumbling backwards, clearly disorientated and Blitz cursed when he realised Jäger hadn't looked away from the flash. He was staggering towards the hole, trying to regain his sight as well as his hearing and his balance. Blitz shouted at him, to be careful, to stop, but Jäger could hear nor see what was going on. He was dangerously close to the hole, his arms held out in a desperate attempt to find his balance. Both Blitz and Bandit rushed towards him to grab him before he fell, but it was too late. Jäger's foot slipped, and he was falling – back first. Then, with a shout of utter fear he fell down the hole, where gun fire could be heard immediately. 

Blitz heart stopped. _Jäger_. His face was one of horror when he realised this was going wrong. Terribly wrong. Time stood still, and Blitz didn't know what to do. It was all over now for Jäger, he was doomed. Despair filled his being at the fate of his best friend, and Blitz was ready to give up now. They were trapped, and they had lost Jäger. It couldn’t get worse. Then something unimaginable happened. While IQ took care of the enemies storming into the room, Bandit turned his head to look at Blitz. His eyes spoke louder than words as Blitz saw love in them, respect and – determination. It confused Blitz, until Bandit ran off and dived after Jäger through the hole with what sounded like some war cry. Blitz' heart stopped for the second time as he saw Bandit disappearing from his view. He cried out, something unintelligible as he felt more desperate and helpless than he had ever felt in his entire life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of uni I had to delay this chapter... I’m sorry. Hope you don't mind the long chapter if I tell you there's porn at the end :P Please enjoy the grand finale! <3

Blitz ran towards the breached hole through which Jäger and Bandit had fallen. He feared the worst for his best friend and his boyfriend. The sight below him shocked him and for a moment he forgot to breathe; his teammates were behind a large metal container, but Jäger lay on the floor, his leg at an awkward angle and his hands pressing on a wound on his stomach. There was already a small pool of blood around him, and Blitz could see from all the way from up here that breathing pained him. His situation was life-threatening. Bandit, on the other hand, looked more alive than ever. He was taking cover from the gun fire that sprayed down on them, and whenever he had the chance he returned fire. All he could do was blind fire, as it would be mad to stick his head out beside the container, but the frequent gun fire kept the enemies at a distance. For now. 

As Blitz watched in those few seconds, his hopelessness and desperateness was suddenly replaced by an impressing feeling of admiration. Admiration for Bandit. Because Bandit sat crouched over Jäger, shielding his body with his own, much like a wolf would crouch over a weaker member of its family, protecting him against anything that wishes to harm him. Bandit had jumped after Jäger to protect him, endangering his own life in the process. Blitz had probably just witnessed Bandit’s first and only selfless act ever, and it had involved Jäger, the one guy Blitz thought he disliked the most. Which was probably true vice versa. Blitz was touched to see his friends like this. 

But they wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. Bandit wouldn’t have the time to tend to Jäger's wound, and by the looks of it he could bleed out soon. Blitz and IQ had to get to them as soon as possible, but jumping down this hole was no option. Bandit could move out of the way, but they would still land on the wounded body of Jäger if they were to jump down. The only way to go now was the stairs. Blitz quickly turned his attention on IQ, who looked at him worriedly, but ready to take his orders. 

“Down the stairs. Now.” Blitz barked at her and made to storm off. Before he could take even two steps, however, IQ grabbed his arm and made him stop. He looked at her in annoyance, but she was being serious. 

“The stairs are full of nitro cell. Let me go first.” IQ told him and marched out of the room in front of Blitz. Blitz sighed in annoyance, but followed her nonetheless. Not much he could do anyway. IQ stood at the top of the stairs, got her screen out and set to work. Of course she worked the hardest and fastest she could, but to Blitz it took too long. His best friend and his boyfriend were down there, in life-threatening danger, and they were stuck on the stairs. There had to be a quicker way to do this, some kind of grenade that could get rid of these bombs in one second. But they didn’t have that now, and Blitz had to try his best to be patient. 

With professional accurateness IQ got rid of the nitro cell. It only took a minute, but every second mattered now that two of their teammates’ lives were in danger. Blitz hopped from one leg to the other impatiently, ready to storm down the stairs and get mixed up in the gunfight. He was filled with bloodlust, wanting to protect his friends, but knew he’d have to control himself in order not to hurt IQ and himself as well. Blitz attempted to make contact with Bandit over his portable phone, but evidently he was too busy. Bandit didn’t respond, but the gunfire continued, with short pauses in which the silence was heavy. Because the sound of gun fire wasn't nice, but at least it was a sound, a sign of life, and Blitz found himself clinging on tightly to the hope that his friends were still alive. Blitz tried not to think about what the situation was like downstairs at the moment. He had to be free of worries right now so he could think straight. 

Finally IQ shouted that the stairs were clear and it was safe for them to go. She looked at Blitz, ready to take his orders once again. Blitz only half realised that IQ was willing to sacrifice herself in order to attempt to save their teammates. She was incredibly brave, and her readiness to help her squad leader calmed Blitz a bit. 

“Stay behind me and use the cover of my shield. Fire at will, but be careful. We have no idea what the situation is like down there. We don’t want to hurt Jäger or Bandit. Follow my lead.” Blitz instructed her quickly and made his way down the stairs cautiously. He wanted to run down, take three steps at a time, but it was too dangerous. If he were to fall, their help would be useless to Bandit and Jäger. Collected, they went step by step, paying close attention to the noises coming from downstairs. It wasn’t long before Blitz caught the first glimpse of the ground floor. It was a huge warehouse, with a high roof and metal containers stacked in rows. Behind one of these were Bandit and Jäger, Blitz knew, but they had yet to try and locate them. In the worst case Bandit would blind fire at them, thinking they’re oncoming enemies. 

Blitz took the last step and reached the ground floor. The concrete under his feet meant that they wouldn’t be so easy to get caught, as they could move soundlessly. Behind him, IQ reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Shit, this place is huge!” Blitz whispered at her, baffled, and quickly readied his shield and pistol for the oncoming battle. IQ quickly checked her rifle as well and took a look around. 

“How about you go in front and defend us from enemies, while I direct you to the place, keeping my eyes on the floor you breached?” IQ whispered and pointed over Blitz’ shoulder at a place in the ceiling where light seemed to shine through the wooden roof. 

Of course! The bright lights had blinded Blitz so he hadn’t bothered to look at the ceiling, but now he could see the whole he had made. If they could manoeuvre their way through this maze of containers towards the hole, they would surely find their missing teammates. “Good thinking, IQ. That’s what we'll do.” Blitz complimented her and she nodded resolutely. 

IQ and Blitz went on their way. Blitz kept his eyes peeled for enemies, blinding them with his shield every now and then and killing them off swiftly, while IQ directed him towards their goal. They made good progress, and Blitz let himself be guided by both IQ's soft directions and the sound of gunfire, which became less and less frequent. The fact that there still was gunfire, however, cheered the two attackers on. It meant there was still someone alive who protected himself, and hopefully his teammate as well. 

They met little to no resistance as they hurried down the rows of containers. All enemies in the area seemed to have flocked to the place where Jäger had fallen, like piranhas throwing themselves upon a piece of meat thrown into the water. Immediately they had been right on him, but then Bandit had come to his aid, hopefully keeping the piranhas away from feasting on Jäger's helpless body. As they came nearer, Blitz feared for what they may find. 

The attackers were now near the row of containers behind which Bandit was hiding with Jäger. Near the place lay barbed wire, and in the barbed wire bodies were stuck. The sight of it was rather macabre, and IQ turned away slightly. In this last area they found more enemies, and they took them out with ease as their attention was on the two unfortunate intruders who had fallen down from the roof. However there were more dead enemies than live ones, and it struck them as odd that the gunfire has ceased now that they were nearer. Surely, Bandit and Jäger weren’t...? 

Blitz and IQ crept closer. The uneasy feeling in Blitz' gut reached its peak now that there were no more signs of life around him, apart from IQ supporting him without words. All was quiet now, not a whisper could be heard. Although, that was not entirely true. They heard a faint buzzing, as if there was a big fat fly stuck in one of the containers. Blitz couldn’t put his finger on the source of the sound as they dashed from container to container, still keeping into cover even though the whole place was quiet. 

Close to the barbed wire now, Blitz and IQ halted behind a container, their backs straight against its cold metal, catching their breaths. Blitz thought feverishly. The absence of any sound – apart from the odd buzzing – could mean two things: Bandit had taken out all enemies and had lost his own life in the process, or the terrorists had taken both their lives and were waiting for IQ and himself to fall for their trap. Either way, it was odd there was no sound as Bandit would surely make noises if he was still alive; teasing Jäger or talking in any way. Bandit wasn't one to be quiet. A cold hand enclosed itself around Blitz' heart at the thought of losing Bandit; and in that case his best friend Jäger too. It couldn't be true. 

Blitz took an uncertain look at IQ next to him, in whose eyes he could see his own fear. Then he called out, his voice unbalanced and careful: “Bandit? Jäger?” Of course that was stupid, if there were still any enemies around they would immediately know their whereabouts. But Blitz did not want to give up on his hope that his two friends were still alive. 

“Blitz?” 

An equally fearful voice answered, but there was no doubt that it was Bandit's. The cold hand around Blitz' heart loosened a little as he realised they were still alive. He made to leave his safe place behind the container, to go to his friends. But Bandit spoke again: 

“Don’t move, you’ll get yourself killed, Vollidiot.” Bandit's voice was steady again, and he shuffled out of their own hiding place. Blitz looked around the corner to see him moving towards the barbed wire. His hand was wrapped in a cloth and he was covered in blood, but he seemed to be doing alright. Carefully Bandit reached into the barbed wire, and suddenly the buzzing noise became less noisy. When Bandit pulled his hands back, Blitz understood. He had laid out barbed wire around their position and had electrified it with his devices, thus creating an impenetrable barricade. He was a genius. 

Moving slowly, Bandit removed all of his devices. His movements seemed to pain him, but he continued nonetheless. Once the devices were safely stored away, Bandit made a path through the barbed wire before he sat down against the container, out of breath but looking smug. 

“Took you a while.” He simply said, eyeing IQ and Blitz amusedly. 

“Where is Jäger?” Blitz wanted to know immediately as he made his way through the barbed wire. He tried to ignore the dead bodies of the terrorists, who had died a violent death in Bandit's traps. IQ followed him, looking at the bodies in horror. She stayed close to Blitz, as if she was scared Bandit would do the same to her. 

“Behind there still. Don’t worry,” Bandit said while Blitz ran to the place where Jäger had landed. “I have patched him up,” Bandit continued when Blitz reached his friend and bended over him worriedly. Blitz felt ashamed when he realised he was surprised to see Bandit had actually tended to Jäger's wounds, bound them and made him comfortable. Jäger smiled weakly at him from the floor and Blitz grabbed his hand. 

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry...” Blitz whispered, almost feeling tears well up in his eyes when he realised he would have been responsible for Jäger's death as the squad leader. Jäger just nodded and gripped Blitz' hand, not letting go. 

“But he has broken his ankle.” Bandit finished from the other side of the container, as if he hadn’t just lived through the most tense moments of his life ever and was just listing a few things that weren't really that important to him. IQ crouched down at Jäger's feet and examined his ankle. She quickly decided that, again, Bandit was right. It was broken, but Jäger didn't seem to feel uncomfortable at all. 

Bandit had taken off Jäger's helmet and opened his vest to allow easier breathing, and when Blitz looked into his face, expecting to find pain and fear in his eyes, he found Jäger quite relaxed, even smiling brighter than before. Jäger looked right at him, looking happier than he'd been in a while. Blitz was so happy to see him like this, although he couldn’t quite understand Jäger's emotions, that he reached over. Blitz half-hugged Jäger as he tried to minimise the pain but on the other hand he felt so happy his best friend was still alive. 

“I’m so sorry Jäger, I wasn’t there to help.” Blitz whispered to him again and closed his eyes, realising how truly happy he felt to hold his friend and see he was still smiling. Don’t cry now, Blitz. 

“Its okay, Blitz. Bandit saved me. He was so kind, I’ll never believe he’s a devil again.” Jäger’s voice sounded pained but Blitz could feel him smiling against his shoulder. His voice was weak and he was tired, but Blitz didn’t believe he was in immediate danger if he was smiling like he was. 

“Whatever he’s telling you, he’s lying!” Came the annoyed, almost embarrassed voice of Bandit from the other side of the container. Blitz let go of Jäger and looked at his friend, and then at IQ who still sat at Jäger's feet, watching their signs friendship with an affectionate smile on her face. Then the three of them chuckled, at the awkwardness of Bandit, the awkwardness of the situation, and to relieve the stress of their mission which had almost gone horribly wrong. 

And at that moment, Blitz felt the happiest man in the world. His friends, as diverse and odd as they were, were all perfect and special to him just the way they were, and he couldn’t have wished for better people. 

\--  
A quick scout through the ground floor of the building by IQ and Blitz showed that all enemies were eliminated; Bandit had taken care of all of them single-handedly. They returned to the place where Jäger and Bandit sat together now, talking about this and that as Bandit had realised he could no longer scare him. Jäger seemed to be completely relaxed and comfortable sitting next to Bandit, conversing with him as if they were life-long friends. Bandit seemed annoyed, yet feeling affectionate towards his wounded teammate, but Blitz wasn't worried anymore. Bandit had accepted Jäger even though he wouldn't admit that himself. 

"Ready ladies?" IQ joked upon seeing the two. "Or should we bring you some tea to enjoy over your conversation?" 

"I'm NOT enjoying myself here, if that's what you think." Bandit got up swiftly and brushed the dust off his dirty uniform. Blitz chuckled and Jäger laughed at him as well. With the help of Blitz and IQ, Jäger was hoisted up and rested his weight on his good foot. His face was white from the blood loss and pain, and he didn't seem to be quite in order, but that didn't stop the smile on his face. 

And it was contagious. Looking at his other team members, Blitz saw IQ smiled as well, and even Bandit had a pleasant grin on his face. Of course they had every reason to feel happy: the four of them had made it out alive, and there was something else. Nobody spoke about it and nobody would confirm it, but the four felt like this mission had taken down the barriers between them. Especially the barriers around Bandit, of course, but everybody felt more sympathetic towards each other than before. This mission had been an unintentional team-building exercise. 

The four GSG9 operators made their way to the exit – Jäger limping between IQ and Blitz, supporting himself on their shoulders, and Bandit followed behind them. In silence they emerged from the building. The sun had started shining and the world looked so bright and alive. This time they didn't have any trouble finding a path through the dense plants and trees that surrounded the building, and they reached the van soon. Jäger slumped down on the back seats, worn out by now, and IQ sat next to him to keep an eye on him. Bandit entered the van as well, and without looking back, Blitz followed. The van took them back to the base; the driver had contacted base earlier and the body of their former teammate had been collected. He was to have a respectful service later. 

Blitz sat back in his seat and closed his eyes while his teammates conversed loudly and excitedly. Even Jäger joined in on the conversations, even though he barely had any energy left. The man seemed to have secret sources of energy when he was feeling happy. Blitz turned his face towards the window and let the sun shine down on his face. The feeling was warm and comforting. 

It was over, it was done. They had won, and they were still together. 

\--  
\-- 

Their success was celebrated in the canteen; the lunch lady baked cakes and the sergeant had ordered food, music was playing over the intercom that usually only played important messages and the colleagues of the Bundespolizei and the GSG9 were celebrating together, laughing and talking as they had eliminated the Berlin terrorists. Sure, there were probably still some scattered around, but they would be rounded up and taken care of before long. Berlin was free from the grasp of these terrorists and the people didn't need to live in fear anymore. The police deserved a party. 

Blitz was shaking hands with the sergeant and his officers, who congratulated him on the success of their mission even though their situation had been especially perilous. Jäger had been welcomed heroically before he was rushed off to the hospital to be treated there. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to attend the party. IQ was dancing like there was no tomorrow and Bandit stood in the crowd, just looking around him. 

He wasn’t one for parties, but he had to admit that the feeling of success had gotten to him. He did not really join in to the party but merely stood there, with his hands in his pockets, looking at the dancing and celebrating people. Nobody was bothered by him, but nobody looked at him in disgust either. No doubt the story of him saving Jäger's arse had gotten around the base now, and he was some kind of hero nobody would have ever expected. Bandit sighed. Blitz had achieved what he wanted. Although his colleagues were still not fond of him, they had started to accept Bandit again. All because Blitz had never given up on him. Bandit chuckled and smiled mischievously before he pushed through the crowd, searching for his squad leader, his boyfriend. 

Blitz was still talking with the officers when he felt a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him away gently. When he saw it was Bandit, he let himself be dragged along. With one last look at the festivities going on in the canteen, at the sergeant and his officers supervising the party, at IQ dancing in the middle of the canteen, Blitz left the party with Bandit. He was only slightly surprised Bandit wanted some private time with him now, right after their tiring mission, but could only guess Bandit needed to blow off some steam. And Blitz had to admit: he needed that too. 

Bandit took him to their shared bedroom, where he hadn't slept in a while. For a second Blitz wondered why Bandit didn't want to go to his guest bedroom, but he guessed he liked the idea of their first time being in the bedroom where it all started. Blitz was pulled inside the bedroom and before he even had the chance to turn the lights on, Bandit closed the door and pushed Blitz against it. 

"Now I finally got you all to myself..." Bandit spoke in a husky voice in the dark, and Blitz felt the hairs on his neck stand upright. It felt like their first time together had been weeks ago, when in fact it had been only days. His mind could only wonder what delicious things Bandit had in mind this time when he pressed his lips against Blitz', making out with him hungrily. Bandit leaned on him with all his weight, cupping his face and running his hand through the strands of Blitz' hair. Blitz rested his hands on Bandit's hips, which soon started grinding into him. Blitz still hadn't quite grasped how to kiss Bandit back, as Bandit's mouth was all over his, moving here and there swiftly, now sucking on his lips, then teasingly pushing his tongue into Blitz' mouth. It was clear Bandit led the kiss, following his own rules and doing whatever pleased him. All Blitz could do was stand there and groan into his mouth. Being as wild as he had been those days before, Blitz felt like Bandit tried to eat his face while his hand searched for the light switch next to the door clumsily. When he found it, Bandit let out a groan in victory. He bucked his hips into Blitz once more before he broke the kiss and smirked at Blitz. Blitz panted, his lips already swollen and red. Bandit chuckled softly and dragged Blitz over to his bed. 

Blitz was pushed on Bandit's bed and Bandit got on top of him immediately, bending over him to continue their make-out session. Blitz held him, caressing his back as Bandit kissed him hungrily, an open-mouthed kiss. Bandit's tongue was everywhere, on Blitz' lips and in his mouth, and when he gave Blitz a second to catch his breath, he attacked his neck. Baring his neck to give Bandit better access, Blitz closed his eyes at the feeling of Bandit pressing his lips on the sensitive skin. The kisses were feather-light and Blitz felt dizzy with want for more. He didn't have to wait long as Bandit was just as hungry as he was keen on teasing Blitz, and started licking, biting and sucking Blitz' skin. Blitz bucked his hips into Bandit when he did, needing some kind of friction to go with the sexual affection he was getting. He slid one hand up Bandit's back and stroked his neck softly with his thumb, feeling bones underneath his skin before he moved his hand over Bandit's short hair. God, having Bandit so close felt so fucking _good_. 

Blitz was already rock hard before Bandit had even touched him, not being used to intimacy like this. When he would touch himself in his lonely moments, it took Blitz ages to get hard. He didn't have any special sexual fantasies back then; he just needed the release. Now that was all different, and Bandit touching him and thinking about what his skilled hands could do turned him on in less than a second. Every touch, the ghost of Bandit's breath on his heated skin and his mouth showing him how much he wanted him, all those factors sent sparks down Blitz' abdomen. 

Luckily they had taken off their helmets and balaclavas when they had returned to the base, but both men still wore their gear and uniforms from the mission. As they were too heavy and immobile to move around properly, it was the body armour that landed on the floor first. Now that more of Blitz' neck was accessible, Bandit bended down again, switching between Blitz' mouth and his neck. He just couldn't get enough. Blitz felt desperate with want, bucking his hips into Bandit but being ignored for a long time. He was too busy admiring Blitz' skin with his lips, ravaging the untouched body of his virgin. 

When Bandit was satisfied with the marks he had left on Blitz' lips and neck – everybody in the base had to know whom he belonged to – he sat back. Blitz lay before him, panting and blushing, confused as to why Bandit wasn't continuing, while Bandit just wanted to enjoy the view for a moment. Bandit let his eyes travel from Blitz' face to the obvious bulge in his trousers, right underneath him. He hovered his hand over it and gave it a light squeeze, making Blitz groan. He didn’t touch him anymore, and it annoyed Blitz. Couldn't Bandit just release his boner already? 

"You're so fucking delicious." Bandit said huskily, looking back at Blitz and into his eyes. Blitz felt his face heat up as Bandit said this, hearing the hunger in his voice. Then Bandit pushed Blitz' big white jumper up to his chest, along with the tight black undershirt he wore. Blitz had to flatten his rolled-up clothing to see what Bandit was doing down there – he didn't want to miss a thing. Bandit gazed upon the muscled abdomen he had just revealed with a lustful look before he bended down once again over Blitz' skin. He let his lips hover over all the bumps and dents, the touch only a ghost, to tease Blitz. His hot breath on Blitz' bare skin gave him goose bumps, and he tried to wiggle his body closer to Bandit's lips, which only seemed to move further from his skin the longer he tried. 

Then Bandit placed his hand on Blitz' obvious boner again, and rubbed, squeezed and kneaded it while his tongue roved over Blitz' flesh. Blitz groaned loudly at the sudden touch, and he moved his hand down to cup Bandit's face. Thrusting into Bandit's touch – Blitz was desperate – he arched his back as Bandit showed his admiration for his toned body with his tongue. Blitz closed his eyes and his breath came in quick pants, already so worked up by the man on top of him. 

Bandit groaned at all of Blitz' little reactions. "Look at you, last time you were so shy and hesitant; and now you'd easily cum in your own trousers if I continue like this." Bandit smirked, his face only inches above Blitz' abdomen. 

Blitz looked down at him, his face flushed. "Please don't continue like this." He whispered in between his pants, sounding a little shocked. Oh how much he wanted Bandit to touch him properly. 

"Don't continue? Okay." Bandit teased and sat up, taking his hand away from Blitz' crotch. The wicked grin on his face was evidence he enjoyed watching Blitz squirm uncomfortably at the loss of touch. 

"No, no come back." Blitz grunted, grabbed the collar of Bandit's hoodie and pulled him down again. He locked him into a deep kiss, and could feel Bandit smirking against his lips. Bandit chuckled, but Blitz tried not to care about however comical his own desperateness was to Bandit, and tried to lead the kiss. It only half worked, because no matter how rough and dominant he tried to be, Bandit was always rougher and more dominant. When Blitz tried to push his tongue into Bandit's mouth for once, Bandit's tongue simply wrestled his own and pushed him back in his mouth with ease, after which bandit's tongue explored Blitz' mouth like it was a gold mine. When Blitz tried to capture Bandit's lower lip between his teeth, Bandit quickly slipped out of his grasp and did the same to him – all to show him just who was in control. 

Meanwhile Bandit rolled his hips into Blitz', grinding their still-covered members together in a feeling that drove Blitz crazy. Blitz wanted it all to happen quickly, needed his orgasm, wanting more and more and more. Whereas Bandit had all of this completely planned out, and was going to give Blitz his orgasm in due time, after a lot of teasing and touching. 

Finally Bandit sat up and pulled his black hoodie with the golden stripe running down the sleeves, as well as his undershirt, over his head, revealing his bare, muscled upper body. Blitz gazed at him and reached up, his hands wandering over Bandit's hard stomach. For a while Bandit let Blitz admire him, sitting on top of Blitz' crotch looking smug, like a king on his throne. And that's probably exactly what Bandit felt like: proud as he looked down on what he owned. Blitz was his. 

Then Bandit helped Blitz take off his big hoodie and undershirt, and he took his gloves off as well. Strangely enough, Bandit kept his own on, but Blitz couldn't care about that now as the man on top of him started to undo his trousers. The thought of the attention Bandit would soon give to his pulsing member made Blitz feel like he could explode any moment now. Last time Bandit had touched him had been heavenly good, and by Bandit's lustful – but collected – face Blitz knew it would only be better tonight. Because tonight, Blitz was sure, Bandit would go all the way... 

Last time Bandit had been kind and patient with him, because it had been his first time, and Blitz had appreciated that a lot. However, knowing Bandit's personality better than anyone else, he knew for a fact Bandit wouldn't be able to control himself so perfectly when the heated moment came. He would take Blitz' virginity mercilessly, not wasting any time to get inside him, having been waiting for this for so long. How long that was, Blitz wasn't sure. All he knew was that they were equally desperate and hungry for this, although Bandit tried to keep it structured and work on foreplay. Ever since Blitz had found out about his feelings for Bandit, a little door inside him had opened, where all his dirty thoughts and needs had been kept away for all those years. The promise of Bandit taking him forcefully suddenly didn't seem as unpleasant anymore, even though only half a year ago he would have been disgusted just by the mention of such actions. Now he wanted Bandit to drive him crazy, touch him and fuck him until he was numb and sore. Of course he had soon figured out how this was done – having always believed himself straight, Blitz had never given gay sex a second thought. But now he was desperate to try, to do what he had denied himself all those years. 

Bandit released his twitching dick, pulling his trousers and boxers down to his knees. With his fingertips, Bandit touched the skin, and Blitz gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He felt like a ticking time bomb that would go off soon, very, very soon... Bending down over the panting, blushing figure that was his boyfriend, Bandit attacked Blitz' neck again as he grabbed Blitz' dick without a warning. 

"Tonight I'll make you mine..." Bandit growled lowly over Blitz' neck, who gasped and groaned loudly. 

"B-Bandit... I'm so close already... Fuck.." Blitz panted, but Bandit only smirked against his skin. God, this man knew exactly what he was doing. With his gloved hand he stroked Blitz, the strange feeling of the fabric on his aching member sending sparks down his belly and clouding his mind. The precum already oozing out of the slit of Blitz' dick made sure the feeling was not too uncomfortable. With only a few strokes Blitz already found himself arching his back and biting his lips. His ragged breath came through clenched teeth as he struggled to fight against his climax, too proud to admit Bandit could make him cum within seconds. 

But the feeling was too good. Bandit still attacked his neck with both lips and teeth as he pumped, gripping tighter and moving ever faster, wanting to make Blitz submissive and give in. Bandit loved having control. And soon Blitz couldn't even keep his hips from bucking up anymore, thrusting into Bandit's gloved hand shamelessly, wanting to enjoy every second of extreme pleasure. Even swallowing down his moans was useless now; he was groaning loudly, cursing under his breath and whimpering as he felt himself getting painfully close. 

A second later, Bandit's skilled hand made him cum, groaning loudly and spilling himself over his own chest as well as Bandit's. All Blitz could do was lay there, underneath Bandit, and panting as his orgasm washed over him. He closed his eyes and took in every single sensation he felt. If it was even possible, Blitz thought this orgasm felt even more wonderful than the first one Bandit had given him a few days ago. 

"Mmm, looks like you need that," Bandit chuckled, sliding his fingertips down Blitz' chest and through the cum. Blitz opened his eyes slightly to look at the handsome man on top of him as he tried to control his breathing and take a rest from all the tension. Fuck, he really had needed that. His body felt heavy, lying on the mattress, and he felt exhausted. A little break wouldn't be so bad now... But Blitz' rest was only short-lived. "Now it's my turn." Bandit said playfully, making Blitz sit up and kissing him briefly before turning him around. Before Blitz knew it, he was on his hands and feet on Bandit's bed, a position that wasn't quite as comfortable as lying down on the mattress underneath his boyfriend. The strength in his arms and legs failed slightly and he trembled. Not so strange after he had just exploded into Bandit's hand, of course. 

Bandit took off his cum-stained gloves and rummaged in the drawer of his bedside table before he quickly returned behind Blitz, who was waiting patiently, getting rather lazy and sleepy after his orgasm. A dirty smirk appeared on Bandit's face. He would wake his Blitz up soon enough, and he wouldn't let him rest until he too had his fill. Unscrewing the lid, Bandit took in the sight before him: Blitz on his hands and knees on his own bed, legs slightly apart and his arse hole clenched tightly shut. The thought of taking this man's virginity, to be the first one to fuck him, made Bandit impatient and he hurried up. He knew he was supposed to take this slow, but he was getting too horny to control himself. He _had_ to fuck Blitz, and he had to do it now. He unzipped his trousers and took his own hard member out, trying to ignore the pressing need to orgasm for just a little longer. 

Bandit covered his fingers in lube and hovered them over Blitz' hole. Apparently Blitz could sense what was coming, for he tensed and tried to turn around to see what Bandit was doing. “Just relax, or I’ll tear your arse apart.” Bandit groaned and deciding Blitz was informed enough by that, he pushed his index finger inside him. Blitz gulped and made a sound of surprise; Bandit mused Blitz opened his eyes wide at the intruding finger. So cute. 

And Blitz was surprised. The insertion hadn't exactly been rough, but Bandit wasn't very gentle anymore either as he started fingering Blitz. The feeling was unlike anything he had expected; not very comfortable and rather painful, and Blitz reluctantly thought about what it would feel like if Bandit decided to replace that finger by something much bigger in a few minutes. Gripping the bedsheets underneath him uneasily, Blitz started to regret what he got himself into. Maybe this wasn't for him? 

"Hey, didn't I tell you to relax?" Bandit's calm, deep voice sounded behind him, and he ran a gentle, longing hand over Blitz' back. "I promise you'll love this, if only you do as I say..." Blitz could almost hear the smirk through those words. Was he really going to enjoy this? Or was Bandit going to enjoy it at his expense? Deciding he should trust the only one in this room who knew what he was doing, Blitz tried to relax. That wasn't easy if one wasn't used to a finger being shoved in and out of one's arse, but Blitz closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Focusing on the monotone task, he felt himself calm down and the feeling became slightly more enjoyable. Bandit's finger moved faster and faster the calmer Blitz became, and slowly, very slowly, he felt himself becoming aroused again. He closed his eyes to the touch, groaning softly, and was starting to enjoy the sensation of Bandit fingering his arse. Bandit must have noticed the change in Blitz' body as well, because soon he inserted another lubed finger with a groan. 

Blitz gasped and tensed up again immediately, the second finger feeling just as invasive as the first had done. Bandit merely chuckled at his reaction and continued fingering him, working him up to receive the big prize in a few moments. Blitz had to tell himself to calm down because Bandit was enjoying twisting and scissoring his fingers inside Blitz too much to mind anything else. Soon though this feeling also became enjoyable to Blitz, and, as to prepare himself, he closed his eyes again and imagined the two fingers up his arse was actually Bandit's dick ramming into him. He groaned louder, riding Bandit's fingers experimentally, wanting to taste the real feeling of sex. 

Groaning, Bandit teased: "What's this? Suddenly got hungry?" 

"Give me more." Blitz grunted. "I'm ready for more." His dick between his legs had grown hard again, and without knowing why, he felt that Bandit fucking him right then and there would work wonders on his erection, feelings and sensations he had never before experienced. He needed to feel it, hungry and horny as he was, wanted to feel Bandit penetrate him and do him. How long had he longed for this by now? 

"If you say so, Sir." Bandit answered wickedly. For one second Blitz was reminded of the mission that had only taken place that afternoon, when he had been Bandit's squad leader. Apparently being Blitz' subordinate turned Bandit on, and he was feeling very smug and proud indeed that he was about to fuck his superior. 

Without a warning, Bandit removed his fingers, only to replace it by something much, much bigger. Blitz stopped wondering how many fingers this was, or what object even, because Bandit let out a long, loud groan, one he had obviously been holding in for way too long. Having been neglecting his own rock-hard dick, Bandit was now desperate for an orgasm as well, and he was not planning to hold back, not even for the virgin who groaned and squirmed underneath him. Because, no matter how Blitz had tried to imagine Bandit's two fingers was his dick, the size of his real dick wasn't anywhere near. He had cursed when Bandit had slammed his full size in, unable to grasp how something so big could fit in what he thought was only a tiny hole. His fingers clenched the fabric of the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. 

But what drove Blitz even more into madness, was when Bandit started moving. His first few thrusts were experimental, seeing how Blitz would take it. All Blitz did was gasp and grunt like a lion. Soon Bandit decided he didn’t need to hold back and picked up his pace, and pounded into Blitz relentlessly. Holding Blitz' hips in place, Bandit forced himself in and out, groaning as he did so. Blitz let out a shaking, failing groan, completely overwhelmed by this indescribable feeling. It was slightly painful at first, not being used to any of this, but he kept telling himself to relax. Keeping a steady breath proved impossible now, as Bandit knocked the air out of him every time he forcefully thrusted inside. Combined with the fact that he was way too aroused, this meant that Blitz was soon panting like a man who had just ran a marathon. 

Bandit didn't give him any time to get used to being fucked. Rather, he moved faster and faster, ramming into Blitz as he was desperately close to his own climax. He groaned and growled in pleasure as he satisfied himself inside Blitz, tugging at his hips to force his dick in even deeper. Blitz' eyes rolled back in their sockets when Bandit suddenly hit his sweet spot, threw his hea dback and groaned louder than before. Bandit groaned back triumphantly, gripping Blitz’ hips tightly to be able to hit that spot over and over again. Blitz' continued groaning and moaning drove him wild, hearing that his young virgin enjoyed the intercourse so much, enjoyed _him_ so much, that his hips couldn’t stop rolling, ever harder and faster, ramming Blitz into the mattress. 

It was too much for Blitz. His weak arms gave in, both because of the force of Bandit's thrusts, and because they had been weak to start with. Love and sex made him weak, both his brains and his limbs. Blitz collapsed, but his hips were kept up by Bandit. Now with his arse in the air, Blitz lay on Bandit's bed, face planted into the sheets as he tried to breath. There was nothing more he could do; Bandit was having his way with him and wouldn't let anything stop him. His head spun, his dick throbbed, his arse was already starting to feel sore. Even though Bandit had been close to bursting as well, he knew how to drag his orgasm out, wanting to pound into Blitz for as long as he could. 

Having even better access now, Bandit's thrusts became furious, a desperate man who hadn’t been able to fuck for too long. He didn’t see Blitz' collapsing as a sign that it was getting too much for him; he saw it as a sign he could go even harder, relief all his frustrations. Blitz continued groaning and panting like a whore anyway, and the naughty, cheeky view he had of him now, arse in the air, was almost too good not to take advantage of. And thus Bandit continued thrusting, and even when he finally came he continued moving, riding out his orgasm with long, low moans. Blitz came only just before him, spilling himself all over the bedsheets and groaning wearily. 

When Bandit finally had his fill and pulled out, he released his tight grip on Blitz' hips. He chuckled when Blitz collapsed onto the bed completely, his whole body a mess of cum and sweat. Looking down at the back of his boyfriend, Bandit was overcome by a feeling of love and affection he had never felt so strongly before. He leaned over Blitz' body and placed a trail of gentle kisses over his back and on his neck, where he found the red hickeys and bruises he had made before. He pulled his head sideways gently and kissed Blitz on the lips. 

“Too much?” 

Blitz looked sleepy and worn out, but he smiled nonetheless. He pulled Bandit on the bed beside him, and without caring that they were lying in their own cum, Blitz cuddled Bandit and was close to falling asleep. All that kept him awake, was the throbbing soreness in his arse. Bandit cuddled him back, somehow looking rather awkward as he did so, and quietly they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to thank each and everyone of you who read this story and supported it. I had never expected this story would be so popular (for this reasonably small fandom); it was an incredible moment when the kudo-counter hit 100 (and even more so when it went over :'D)! It's so motivating to see you all enjoyed it, and I hope to be back before long with a new story, although I can probably never beat this. So thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos. You're the best. Last but not least: I'm so happy with all the new people I met because of this story or one of my other R6S stories, you're all awesome (:
> 
> The great inspiration for this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF4fr6O4DXI
> 
> Bandit and Blitz (along with many other characters) will be featured in my next big project.


End file.
